The Dragon God of Destruction
by TDGod
Summary: Kain swore to himself that he will help her to obtain her silence even if its the last thing he will do. What will happen when Kain Gremory is taken from his Family and used in an Experiment from the Old Satan Faction. Will he go back or will he stay with the Girl that saved him. Its for him to decide and for you to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So little Author note at the beginning. Yes, it's my first story and yes English is NOT my mother language, so please excuse errors in typing and spelling I'm doing the best of my abilities to present you a readable story. I try to write when I can, but I am working full time and a very VERY lazy person so don't expect too much of me (pls don't). without further ado let's start the Madness that is born out of my mind. I only watched the anime and didn´t read the manga so sorry if something isn´t right for you.**

 **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Announcements**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 01

Underworld - Capital of Lucifaad - Sitri Hospital

In the new Capital of the Underworld Lucifaad, stands one of the most known Hospitals of the Underworld which is owned by the House of Sitri from the 72 Pillars. In that Hospital Doctors and Nurses were running around and moving Patients around and preparing all sorts of rooms. One room especially was being tended to tonight because of the oncoming Birth from the well-known house of Gremory that is from the 72 Pillars too. Its known for bringing the current Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, who couldn´t wait more for his new baby Sister or Brother.

 **POV Change Friends and Family**

"SIRZECHS! calm down just because you can't wait any longer doesn't mean that the child will come any sooner." Said a silver haired maid to a male with long red hair who was bouncing around the room. "You are the Maou Lucifer of the underworld and soon the be older brother, so just calm down and act like one." She scolded him harshly making him pout like a little kid.

"But Grayfia I just can´t wait any longer, I want to hold him or her and just smother him or her for all eternity." Exclaimed the excited long red headed male whose name was apparently Sirzechs. He appeared to be in his early 20´s with blue-green eyes and an attire that could be described as a formal looking robe with heavy armor plates sitting upon his shoulders.

"YEP! YEP! I understand exactly how you feel Zech's-Chan, it´s just the same with my cute and little Sona. That's what older siblings are for." Said a jumping girl with black twin tails and an outfit that can only be described as a uniform of a magical girl that was hugging her figure nicely.

"Just what Grayfia said Sirzechs calm down, wait and everything is going to be fine after all the birth of a child is an exhaustive activity for the mother and the child, besides Lord Sitri is known as one of the best doctors of the whole underworld and a long-time friend of your parents. I'm sure he can handle everything perfectly." Exclaimed a male with shoulder length green hair that like Sirzechs was dressed in a ceremonial robe with armor on his shoulders. That was Ajuka Beelzebub, a fellow Maou with the Title of Beelzebub and a childhood friend of Sirzechs.

"Thank you Ajuka I think I'm just overreacting a bit." Said the sheepish looking red head who was still squirming like a little kid.

"just a _bit_ Sirzechs?" Stressed out the maid, Grayfia, much to the amusement of the other occupants in the room.

"Go a bit easy on him Grayfia, it´s a big day for him. Well I remember that Serafall was way more excited." Said Ajuka while looking at the magical girl. "By the way Serafall, what are you wearing?"

"Ouh that´s the outfit for my new TV show that's going to start soon. It´s really comfy and I look super cute in it don´t you think." Remarked the overhyped girl with a wink.

"I think we´re all a little excited, but it's all over now." Announced a new voice as a man entered the room that looked surprisingly similar to Sirzechs.

"Father please tell me how is mother and my dear baby sibling, are they well?"

"Yes, yes everything was perfect with only some minor complications, but everything is ok now, besides the Sitri's helped us they are after all the best doctors in the underworld. But enough talk for now come in everyone I think you will be surprised." Said Sirzechs father with a reassuring smile.

After everyone followed Zeoticus Gremory through the floor into a room, they saw a beautiful brown-haired woman holding two bundles of clothes, at a closer look you could say that they we´re babies.

"Ah Sirzechs, Grayfia, and dear Maou´s I'm glad to say that I gave birth to two beautiful children. The little sunshine with the red hair is named Rias and the boy is Kain, aren´t they both just adorable?"

"Mother ... You´ve got twins, but the doctors said that only one child was coming." Sirzechs was at a loss of words, in devil society it´s rare to get pregnant but to get twins is even more rare.

"We know Sirzechs but at the time Rias came Dr. Sitri noticed that something wasn´t right so he checked all the vitals with a little spell that the doctors use here and discovered that there was a second child hiding behind Rias´s magic signature, we don´t know how Kain managed to do that but somehow but he hid his own magic signature, and if he can do that as an infant we will not know what deeds he will do in the future." Said Zeoticus while looking at the young boy.

"It´s unheard of infants controlling magic but to deceive trained nurses and doctors. We need to watch his growth closely or he will drop surprises that will let that one here look small. I would say that I have some matters to look into so please excuse myself, and before I forget it, congratulations Lady and Lord Gremory and you too Sirzechs." Said Ajuka before he teleported himself to Satan knows where via magic circle and left the happy family and fellow Maou's.

"Well that's Ajuka always thinking of work and his research. But the baby´s are sooooo super cute almost as cute as Sona-Chan, I bet they all will become great friends in the future. But from me as well congrats on such wonderful children and becoming an older brother Zech's-Chan maybe now we can share cute baby pictures to embarrass our cute siblings in the future. I will leave you all alone now to catch up and do your stuff that you all want to do." Said Serafall before also leaving via magic circle, the only difference is, that it was shooting pink sparkles everywhere.

"So now that everyone left why don´t we take a closer look, they should be sleeping right now." Zeoticus said as everyone scooted closer towards the mother and the resting twins. As Sirzechs and Grayfia approached the twins they could see that Rias had the typical red hair of the Gremory's and normal magic reserves for a high-class demon, but what shocked them was that Kain had next to no traceable magic and had his mother's brown hair. In the next moment he opened his eyes and smiled, they would expect a baby to scream at every chance but no, he just lay there and smiled and his eyes, these magnificent and mysterious lilac eyes that looked exactly like the eyes of his mother.

 **Time Skip - 8 years later** **POV change Kain**

"KAIN! WAKE UP, IT´S MORNING." Was the first thing I heard as I began to wake up.

"Uggh Rias do you have to be so loud in the morning?" I said as with my still closed eyes, trying to go back to sleep, just the be tackled by a familiar weight on my chest region.

"Of course, it´s our Birthday after all so we have to wake up early to dress ourselves and look presentable." Answered my older twin sister, even if she acts like a six-year-old sometimes.

"But mom and dad already have everything planned out and invented every High-Class Pillar House. Besides Sona is the only one that's going to be early and she already knows you in your ´messy state´. Besides, get off you're heavy."

"What´s that supposed to mean my dear Otouto?" Asked a completely unsuspecting sister of mine.

"Nothing. By the way how in all 7 circles of hell did you get in here?, I've locked all windows and doors AND sealed off my room with magic so that nobody could enter my room." I said as I looked around the room noticing that the windows were closed and the door wasn´t kicked down either." Oh, that's easy. I hid in your closet and waited till you we´re asleep so I could join you in bed and cuddle with you." Rias said, like it´s completely normal to hide in somebody´s closet and sneak in said person´s bed to sleep with him. Nude.

"Just get outta here I want to shower and dress myself."

" I could wash your back." Rias told me with a smile.

With nothing more said from my side I threw her off myself, opened the door and kicked her out and locked the door behind her.

 **BANG**

"LET ME IN KAIN! I just wanted to join you in the shower and show you the love and affection of an older sister."

"NO shower in your own room or I will call Grayfia." Satan himself damn it, now I know how Sona feels with Serafall as her sister, maybe we could start a club. Depressed younger siblings seems to be an appropriate name.

I made sure to even lock the bathroom door that is connected to my room in case Rias would find a way to get over my door, and the magic wards, and my mahogany table that I pushed in front of the door which is made of the Mahogany trees that can only be found in the familiar forest where the trees are 300 feet tall and breath fire. I love that table. After I stepped into the shower and turned on the water I began to relax.

" _Already the ninth birthday of me and Rias huh, I wonder how many people father invited probably half of the Pillar families and other people."_ I thought as I stepped out of the shower and began to dry myself off as I heard knocking on my door.

"Lord Kain are you inside the bath?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, Grayfia I already was woken up thanks to Rias and just finished my shower, please wait a minute and I come out." I quickly dressed myself in simple looking white shorts and a black shirt as I stepped out.

"Ok I'm finished and ready for breakfast." I announced as my stomach growled making my cheeks turn slightly red from embarrassment."Sorry."

"Of course, Lord Kain please follow me to the dining room the rest of the family already awaits you." She said as we walked towards the dining room.

"Grayfia stop calling me lord every time, I told you to just call me Kain. Not Sama, not Lord and above everything NOT Master. We´re family Grayfia so please just call me Kain."

"Fine I will call you like that. When we´re alone." Grayfia said with a small smile that I almost didn´t see.

"Thank you. Besides Grayfia, you look much better when you´re smiling, you should do that more." While we we´re talking I didn´t notice that we already reached the dining room and that everybody was seated and looking at us. Father and Mother were smiling while Rias looked ready to leap over the table to hug me, the only thing stopping her was Sirzechs who was hugging Rias much to her discontent and my amusement.

"Onii-Sama let me go I wanna hug Kain and not you!" Yelled the red bundle of energy at Sirzechs, which he only laughed off. "Rias I have a better idea. We both will hug Kain, after all he´s your little brother and mine too so we must share him." Sirzechs said and I started to turn pale.

As they began to approach me I looked behind me to hide behind Grayfia, only to realize that she moved the wall on the far left to chatter with the other servants of the mansion. With no other choice I made a bee line towards my mother.

"Mother please help me they lost their mind again." I cried to my mother as I evaded the tackles of my older siblings and found myself in the arms of my mother who was ... hugging me too? "No please not you too mom."

"Ouu whats wrong with some motherly love in the morning. I like to hold my children, after all that's the right of the mother and nobody others." oh oh mom is turning yandere again and father was slowly backing up too to the safety of his newspaper. Traitor.

"Why am I cursed with such a family. Why Satan is this happening only to me." I silently cried to every existing deity that could help me, but I received no answer.

((Sitri Mansion, same time))

"SO-TAN PLEASE LET ONEE-SAMA HUG YOU AND DEVOUR OUR YURI YURI SIBLING LOVE."

"GO AWAY YOU SPAWN OF HELL! I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE !"

For everyone living inside the Sitri mansion it was a normal morning. Lord and Lady Sitri sitting on the dining table and drinking coffee while the young heiress Sona Sitri was running around trying to hide from our beloved Magical Girl Serafall Leviathan.

((Back to Kain))

After Breakfast I managed to escape my family´s clutches and decided to wander in the gardens where nobody would find me, hopefully.

"I wonder if Sona is coming over early. I really would like to play chess right now." I mused aloud not suspecting a thing.

"Hoh hoh desperate much Kain, I didn´t know that you could make such a long face." Said a voice behind me with a hint of amusement.

"And I didn´t know that you could tease people, after all you always act so strict around everyone." I said without even turning around as I already knew who the owner of the voice was.

"So, what was that chess match against me that I heard about. The day just started, and you already want to lose?" Exclaimed Sona as she came into my view as she sat down next to me

"Not hanging out with Rias like every time you come here?"

"No, she´s searching all over of the mansion and turning around every stone in her path to find you, besides I had enough insanity for my morning." Sona said with a slight shiver. Not wanting to know what she had endured I decided to set up the chess board with me taking black.

"Ah so you too huh. I wonder if all siblings of a Maou have THAT kind of problems with their older siblings." I replied quickly thinking of two individuals with red hair that lived at this mansion. "I´ll certainly hope not but if they do, they have my condolences." Sona answered with a hint of sensitiveness.

"We´ll enough said don´t we have a match?"

After they began their match in the shade of the tree that they we´re seated at, they didn´t notice that they we´re being watched by none other by Sirzechs and Venelana Gremory while Rias was still running through the halls trying to find Kain much to the amusement of the maid´s and butler´s that were watching the young girl.

"Sirzechs I take it you´ve got the results of Kain´s last test from Ajuka?" Asked a serious Venelana with an expression some people can´t even imagine on her face.

"Yes, mother I have but ... Nothing changed. He still isn´t showing any sign of any normal or demonic energy within his body to the extent that he can´t even manifest his wings and he doesn't have any affliction with our Power of Destruction. The only positive aspect is that he continues to grow extraordinary intelligent that he even could rival Ajuka in a few years." Said a sad looking Sirzechs while watching at his younger brother from afar knowing how hard he has it to find friends because of this blasted _curse_ as he calls it.

 _SIGH_ "Why has Kain to suffer so much from his lack of power. He even lost his right as the heir of the family to Rias, and the Council of Elders and the Pillar families won´t acknowledged him. Have you heard what he gets calls behind closed doors? Commoner of the Pillars, weakest Devil, some even dare to call him the disgrace of Gremory's. Sirzechs I fear for him that it will get even worse." Venelana said with tears in her eyes. The sight alone caused Sirzechs to become sad and angry at the same time. Sad because he knows how his mother feels and angry at the people who dared to insult _his_ precious little brother. He could only pray that Rias doesn't find out about this. She might even react worse than him and might do something stupid. But the biggest mystery is Kain himself, he knows that he has zero talent in magic, so he trains his body in response and ignores all forms of insults that are thrown onto him and just keeps trying to get stronger and stronger.

"When the time comes he will need every type of support that we can give him. I swear to you as the Maou Lucifer that I will protect him from everything that will come after him." Sirzechs stated with as much passion as he could muster to his mother to rise her spirit again.

"Yes. I think you´re right. WE will help him in the future and for now we´re going to be the best family ever, but that also means that I as a mother have to embarrass him in front of his little girlfriend." Venelana said with re won vigor as she strode towards her youngest son. Sirzechs could only sweatdrop at her sudden change in emotion and decided to go back to his office and make his much-hated paperwork before Grayfia decided to get him again.

"Hello, you two Lovebirds how are you doing?" Asked Venelana with a mischievous smile while Sona and Kain we´re blushing from ear to ear.

"Mom! we're not Lovebirds! we are just friends." replied Kain with a face as red as his sister's hair.

"m-miss Gre-Gremory what nonsense are you talking about." Said Sona with an equally red face.

"Yare Yare can´t a Lady such as I have a little fun with her son and his girlfriend. Oh, Sona imagine what Serafall will say when she hears about this." with that said Sona´s face lost its color near instantly. "Please anything but that. What can I do to stop you from saying that to my sister.?" She begged in desperation to Venelana which made her smile even more.

"Oh, nothing much just be Kain's escort for today´s party and I keep my lips sealed, by the way you both should get dressed the party starts in a few hours and I think you both have to prepare a bit." She stated with a wink and left.

"I'm sorry Sona that my mother coaxed you into one of her schemes again and made you come with the party to me." Kain apologized.

"No, It´s okay. I don´t mind if it´s you." Sona muttered quietly. "What did you say?, Oh and it´s Checkmate for you." Announced Kain as he looked at her with a stoic expression.

Sona looked at the board and couldn't believe it. Kain´s king was standing directly in front of her king being flanked by his last 2 pawns and his queen standing behind Sona´s own king.

"Your tactic is abnormal. Who would use his own king to attack other pieces?" Asked a confused Sona.

"Sona. A king has much more uses than sitting behind his troops and watching a battle. A true king leads his men onto the battlefield and shows them that he stands with them and not behind them or do you except any sane soldier would sacrifice his life for a coward that hides." Kain said albeit glancing around nervously. "I think I hear something coming our way Sona..."

"Now that you mention I think its screaming your name."

Before even one of the two could react Kain and Sona were tackled to the ground.

"SO-TAN, KAI-TAN finally found you tehehehe." Exclaimed a happy Serafall while hugging them to death.

"Serafall Sama what are you doing here don´t you have work to do." Kain said while trying to catch air in a desperate manner.

"Nope! Already finished everything and didn´t I tell you to call me Sera-Tan. I was searching So-Tan when I found you both spending lovely dovely time together." Serafall laughed while hugging them even tighter.

"ONEE SAMA get off me. We have to get back home and get ready for the party. We see later Kain." With that said Sona and Serafall left myself alone in the garden.

" _Well. Better get ready before Rias or Sirzechs find me and drag me off somewhere else and decide to play dress up."_

 **(Time Skip right before the party)**

"Lord Kain Gremory and Lady Sona Sitri has arrived!" Exclaimed a servant loudly making everyone turn towards us.

"Well here we are surrounded with a facade of false smiles and greedy looks trying to gain some kind of favor within my family." I whispered into Sona´s ear. "They are devils after all. Greed is a major sin amongst them." Sona quietly said back not even looking at me.

As we made our steps down the stairs we noticed that many people were staring at us, mostly at me. I didn´t care as I tried to see any familiar faces. I saw the Maou's sitting at a big table at the end of the hall, quietly talking to each other and I saw my parents discussing something with the Phenex family. The Phenex's were, as many other people inside this hall, a family of the remaining clan pillars. I didn´t exactly hate them, only the youngest son Riser Phenex was an arrogant asshole but that's it.

As I kept looking through I noticed Rias was standing at the buffet with a man who looked a little bit older than her and myself and he had shoulder length black hair and wore some kind of black suit with golden trimmings and a grey vest. Tugging at Sona's hand we managed to make our way through the crowd of guests we arrived next to them.

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin Sairaorg, didn´t knew you would be coming over." I greeted them, making both turn to us.

"Ah Kain, you sure took your time to finally come here. What were you doing, having fun with your girlfriend?" Sairaorg joked making Sona blush and Rias looking at her with jealousy.

"No, I just don´t like party´s. You of all people should know that, considering how much you hate them yourself." I said looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Well what can I say. Family stays family, you just can´t ignore them." Sairaorg said with sarcasm. "By the way how is training going?"

As Sairaorg and I began to drift off in our conversation, quickly forgetting everything around us, Sona and Rias just shared a look and sighed.

"Why do these two always think the world is about training and nothing else."

"You said something?" Sairaorg and I said at the same time, turning towards the girls making them sigh once more.

As we all began talking about random stuff one question from Rias made us silent. "What do you guys dream about?"

"I want to become a Maou." Sairaorg answered with as much determination as he could muster making me giggle a bit. " _Called it."_

"I want to open a school for rating games where every devil can attend regardless of high class or low class." Sona said with a straight face making us look at her. "Ay truly a great dream young Sitri. You have my support." Sairaorg added while laughing.

" Yeah mine too." I muttered.

"I _**will**_ marry Kain." Well that's Rias for you Bro Con even in serious situations. "And you Kain what is you dream." She asked with a smile probably hoping it´s about her.

"It´s simple really. I will become the strongest being across the Dimensions." I stated making them look at me with surprise.

"And you call THAT simple?" Asked a confused Sona.

"As I expected it from you haha. Always reaching for the impossible Kain." Said Sairaorg towards me as I raised my eyebrow. "Who said it´s impossible? If you truly desire it, with all your heart, and with lots of hard work you can achieve everything." I told them making them silent once again.

 **(WITH THE MAOU`S)**

"Well Sirzechs your little brother truly surprises me again and again." Said a smiling Ajuka. "I do wonder it its running in the family."

"Well you only need to look at me and you have your answer." Sirzechs joked.

"Do you think he´s serious with what he said?" asked Serafall.

"He did sound serious Serafall. Or he didn´t and tried to empress Sona and make her go out with him. Who knows." Ajuka smirked knowing how The Sis and Bro Cons will react.

"NO WAY HE´S NOT STEALING SO-TAN FROM ME." And with that Serafall was off running towards her sister.

"I'm glad you only were joking Ajuka because Kain would surely take Rias out on a date." Sirzechs said with a from face, still believing that his little siblings have a thing for each other. _"Why is the only normal one the youngest of the three siblings."_ Ajuka thought with a shake off his head.

 **((AFTER THE PARTY) KAIN`S POV)**

 _"The Party was ok till Serafall rushed at me and demanding that I give her back her sister."_ I thought to myself while walking through the halls of the mansion. _"At least everybody had fun and the food was great."_

As I entered my room I instantly noticed something was different. It felt wrong. "Didn´t I close the window?" I muttered quietly as I moved towards the window and closed it.

"Found you." A voice said behind me and before I could turn around I lost my consciousness.

 **Well the first chapter is finished, and I hope you all liked it. If I made any grave mistakes, feel free to say them to me and help me to get better.**

 **If you didn't like it, tell me what you didn't like or tell me what I could better but please consider. Everybody starts small. If you have any suggestions write them in the chat and I consider if I add them to the story. I don't know when the next chapter comes but I try to write it as fast as I can.**

 **Before any of you guys ask NO he will not have a harem and Thank you guys for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

 **(Announcements)**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 02

 **((?) KAINS POV)**

"Ugh what the hell happened?" I asked myself as I began to wake up. The last thing I know is that I was going inside my room closing the window and then I got knocked out.

As I began to take in my surroundings, I was greeted with a dark room that looked like it's in some kind of dungeon. The only source of light was the moonlight that came in from the small barred window making the room shine in a silver light. I continued to look around until I saw a wooden door that looked kind of heavy and reinforced with metal and as I tried to lift my arms I noticed that they were chained to the wall making me grit my teeth.

"Ok that's it. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!" I screamed at the door hoping that someone would hear me and get me out.

"Well I think he´s awake." A voice said from the other said as the door opened, and three different people entered. Two men and a woman. "And you guys are? Probably not the rescue squad." I said with sarcasm to them as they moved into the light, making me look at them.

The first male had shoulder length brown hair which covered his right eye and was dressed in black armor with a fur cape. The woman was tall and had glasses with a voluptuous figure, she wore a low-cut dress which exposed quite a bit of cleavage. Her brown hair was tied into a bun and she had tan skin. The last one had black hair tied into a small ponytail, pale skin and pointed ears and was dressed in noble looking clothes with dark red belts and motifs, coupled with a dark violet cape.

"No young Gremory we aren´t. In fact, were quite the opposite as we wanted to talk to our new prisoner and test subject." The woman said with a small cruel smirk. "And as you're already awake we decided to tell you what's happening. YOU will stay here and let us do what we want with you and maybe we will let you live."

"So, I am your Prisoner. What the heck do you guys even want? If you're trying to get money just write a letter to my parents and state a sum you want. And what do you mean with test subject?" I asked while trying to think about everything with a clear head. _"Ok the window is too small to climb through, not to mention it´s barred. If I wasn´t chained to the wall I could try and make a run for it but that would be stopped by the door. The only thing I can do for now is listen and gather information. I know nothing of the three people inside here, so I start with that."_

"Exactly as I said. We're going to experiment on you and you will comply and if you try and break out, well wouldn't it be a shame to hurt that cute face of yours." The pale one said forming a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh, so you're into S&M with little boys." I said while faking a shocked expression. _"Come on. Get angry and make a mistake."_

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" He seethed in anger, slowly walking towards me with a knife in his hand which he got from somewhere under his coat. "Now you've done it." He hissed while pointing the knife directly in my face, right in front of my right eye.

"Creuserey Snap out of it, I will not allow you to harm my subject." The tanned woman said sternly while gripping his shoulder. "Every form of punishment will be done by me as we agreed to beforehand."

"Then make sure that this _dog_ learns not to bark and stay put. Otherwise I will put it into my own hands and do the punishment Katarea." Creuserey told her as he walked out of the room and pocketing his knife back inside his coat.

 _"So Creuserey and Katarea. Where did I hear the names before? But who is the other guy."_ I thought while glancing at the man that stood silently in the corner and observed me.

"Well you saw him Katarea, are you happy now. If yes, let's go we have a meeting we need to attend." And with that said they walked out of my cell and the door slammed shut and silence filled the room.

SIGH "Great. And what to do now." I muttered quietly as I pulled on my shackles which were attached to the wall behind me. They were long enough that my feet could touch the ground and that I could sit down.

As the days went on, they began to form some kind of schedule. I was fed every three days, just enough to keep my body working. After I consumed the food, I would always fall asleep. As I would sleep they probably did the experiments and after they were done with whatever they were doing with me I would wake up in my cell, always having small cuts and/ or small needle stitches on my body as if they were injecting something inside of me. After that I would have nothing to do again till they came again with food and repeat the procedure. After four weeks or so I slowly managed to stay awake longer and pretended to be asleep, after that they would put me on a cart and would always carry me to the same room that looked like some kind of medical room that had a big black tinted window, probably having doctors and other people standing behind it and examing the experiments, and strap me onto a table. They would gather syringes with some kind of black liquid inside it and inject it right into my veins on my arms and legs, after that point I always lost my consciousness and then I would wake up in my cell again.

The Gremory mansion looked like always. The gardens were kept in best state and maids and butlers were running around cleaning, carrying laundry or doing simple errands. But if you looked closely you could tell that the aura around the mansion was one of sadness and grief, the reason? Well the youngest son of Lord and Lady Gremory was missing over three months now and nobody knew where he was, he just disappeared over night after his birthday party. The Lady of the house and the young heiress were crying and worried while Lord Gremory and Sirzechs were sending out search parties, most of the times with a member of their Peerages, only to return empty handed. They even asked the other noble houses to help them in the search, but they too couldn't find him.

After I woke up from one of my "sessions" as I liked to call them, I was greeted with two black, lifeless orbs staring back at me in a curious manner.

"Would you kindly step out of my face and tell me who you are?" I said to the other occupant in the room to which the person stepped back a little making me see her better.

I didn't know what I could say, standing before me was a cute little girl around my age with long black hair that reached down to her hips and black eyes. Her attire looks like a long sleeved black Gothic Lolita dress that left her front completely open, the only thing that protected her modesty were black X shaped stripes that covered her nipples and little bit of her chest.

"Well my name is Kain and you are?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"..." She said no words and merely tilted her head.

"Not much of a talker are you. Well if you don't want to tell me your name can you at least tell me why you're here or do you just want to annoy me.?" I tried again, a bit annoyed that she only was standing there doing nothing.

"You ... Are interesting." She said with no emotions making me look at her slightly puzzled.

"And why is it that I'm interesting to you?" I asked her again, trying to make her talk more.

"Your Power is interesting. Why do you hide it.?" She asked me with those emotionless black orbs.

"What powers? Since I was born I didn't have any kind of powers. I am just as powerful as a human child." I corrected with a bit of selth loathing, it was no secret that I was desperately trying to gain power through all means whether it was with magical training or just training with Sairaorg.

"You're wrong. You have power, you just don't know how to use it. It's like a bottle that's closed with a cork, more power and the bottle will pop open and allow you to harness your power." She told me with a stoic expression but with a little hint of curiosity. "I'll have to go." And with that she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

Not a single moment later the door slammed open and someone entered. "Feeding time, you dog." He practically spitted in my face and threw tray before my feet and left after that.

"Oh, joy it's not even been a day and they are trying something again with me." I said as I looked at the tray with a scowl.

As the days continued the little girl, Ophis, as she later introduced herself to me, visited me every time when I wasn't sleeping or being experimented on. I somehow began to understand her more and more, and every time we spoke to each other. I could honestly say that we became friends, even if Ophis doesn't know what a friend is. I still thought that we are friends. I slowly understood that Ophis isn't emotionless but rather clueless about everything. As we talked I began to know why she kept appearing in my cell and why she was here in the first place. As she told me her story and how she was kicked out of her home by this 'Baka Red' as she liked to call the guy who did this to her, she said that she needed help to claim back her home and searched for aid, which she found in the Old Satan Faction. As soon as I heard that I knew where I heard the names Katerea and Creuserey before, they were often mentioned when my older brother and the other Maou's kept talking about their time in the civil war and that they often fought against the descendents of the Old Satan's.

Every time when I awoke from my sleep, even when it was because I was tired or when I was drugged, Ophis was always there, sitting next to me staring at me with her black eyes and looking at me with a small sign of concern. Sometimes we would just sit there and enjoy each other's company or talk about all trivial things. One day when I woke up again I was greeted with a familiar sight, myself sitting on the ground while Ophis was straddling my waist and hugging. One day when I asked why she just said that I was comfy and warm and since then she always sat on my lap or would lean against me.

As I woke up I noticed something was different. My feet didn't touch the ground anymore and Ophis wasn't there either. I looked around trying to find out where I was and saw that I wasn't in my usual cell. This one didn't have a window and the Door was made from solid Iron, I even was chained on the wall with my wrists hanging above me and my feet hovering just a bit above the ground. I as my eyes adjusted to the darkness the door was violently slammed open revealing an angry looking Katarea slowly walking towards me.

"What?, can't open the door nicely.?" I joked as I lifted my head to greet her.

 **SLAP**

"WHY! Why isn't it working! We tried everything that we could do and you're not showing any kind of success!" She shouted at me with a clear expression of Rage set on her face.

"What are you even trying to tell me. As if it's my fault that your scientists are doing a shitty job at doing their work, why not hire some new ones that actually know what they are doing." I retorted back to her not even feeling any kind of pain from my cheek that just got slapped.

 **SLAP**

"You only talk when given permission. Dog." She said while grabbing my face. "I don't know why, and the doctors don't know either but somehow you are not reacting with the snakes of the Infinite Dragon God, something that shouldn't even be possible because the snakes will amplify and Boost every kind of power of a person."

"Well that's becau-"

 **SLAP**

"Didn't you hear me Boy.? YOU ONLY TALK WHEN I SAY SO!" She hissed in anger while grabbing my hair and leaning closer in my face. "Am. I. Clear.?" She whispered.

"If you are done with slapping me can I explain now why it isn't working." I said calmly not even feeling any kind of pain which kind of surprises me.

"..." I took the silence as a sign to continue.

"Good. What happens if you try to double nothing. Right, it's still nothing. You can Boost and strengthen me up all you want. It will change nothing." I told her.

"Are you implying that you don't have any kind of Power." She asked with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"Try to feel my magic and you have your answer."

To her shock the boy was right. She couldn't feel anything coming from him. "How is that possible." She whispered barely enough that even she could hear it.

"Well looks like you found out huh. Guess all your work was for nothing hehehe." I began to laugh like an imp at her facial expression. _" Ah Payback time."_

As I continued to laugh I didn't notice that Katarea's Face was forming into a twisted mix of Anger, Hate and Rage.

" _YOU!"_ She screamed at me in rage, forming a water whip in her hand and slashing it in my direction, hitting my shackles and missing my hands.

"If everything was for nothing, then we don't need you anymore. You have no more uses for us." She stated making me stop laughing and realize that I was in trouble.

She started to slash her water whip at me, hitting my right shoulder where a deep gash was left and my clothes, the same ones from my birthday party, were beginning to be shredded bit for bit till my bare chest was left, riddled with slashes and other wounds formed from Katarea's whip. My feet that were dangling above the ground were dripping with blood forming a small puddle beneath me.

I grit my teeth trying hard not to scream from all the burning wounds that now littered my body, I didn't even dare to cry in front of her, knowing that she would gain some twisted pleasure out of it.

"Well I've blown off some steam, maybe I keep you here for a bit longer Kain." She said with a wink and an evil smirk before she left through the door, locking it behind her.

With her gone for now, my last bit of self restraint left me too and I broke down silently and began to cry.

"I want to go home. Mom, Dad, Onii Chan where are you?" I sobbed as I cried myself to sleep.

My days for now continued like that for now. With my little window gone I couldn't know when daytime was and when nighttime was, making the periods appear even longer when I was awake just hanging there and looking at myself as the smaller wounds began close and the bigger gashes slowly closing themselves making me wonder why I was healing faster than normal when I was alone. As I was trying to keep the boredom and sadness away I couldn't help but think about Ophis, hoping that she was alright and why she wasn't visiting me anymore. I began to think if she even knew that I was moved elsewhere.

My torture from Katarea continued and each time she was hitting me more and more riddling my body with slashes and all kind of cuts. Even scars were beginning to appear on my body making me look like I was put through hell and back, which isn't too far away from the truth.

But then I noticed something different about myself. Whenever I focused on my wounds to ignore the pain, small black specks of whatever the hell that stuff was, kept appearing on my wounds and began to heal them slowly. After I found that little trick out my dates with Katarea were a lot more easier for me because I could lessen the pain and heal myself now.

Katarea on her part was growing way more aggressive as before, which I felt with my body as I kept wondering if something happened that made her angry but before she could continue she was interrupted by a face I hadn't seen in a while. Standing there inside the door frame was the brown-haired guy that I saw when I first awakened.

"KATAREA stop wasting your time here with the boy and come to the meeting. You are late for an hour now." He roared as he walked away and Katarea followed with a sigh right behind him, but she made a major mistake.

She forgot to close the door.

I smirked as I finally realized that my chance to escape was finally here. I tried to wrestle my left hand free from my wrist cuff, to my luck the cuff got some good hits from Katarea's whip when she didn't look where she was swinging her whip, making it look like some piece of twisted metal rather than a cuff.

As I fell down with my left side hanging down and my right hand still cuffed above me. I tried to pull and get out but to my horror it didn't bulge. I tried to channel my black stuff into my left hand and shot it at the cuff, but nothing happened. I tried to fill my head with angry thoughts and focused them in my hand and shot it at the cuff again.

I fell down onto the ground, but my right shoulder started too hurt a lot and I soon started to know why. Still hanging there on cuff was my right arm, severed clean off my right shoulder which bleed heavily.

I missed my shot. And I missed it bad.

I started to wail and squirm on the ground to trying to take my mind off the Pain but failing miserably. My mind was still in a frenzy of pain and agony when I tried to stand up and moved towards the door with wobbly feet. With a little push of my left shoulder I managed to swing it open and was greeted with a barely lit hallway made out of stone bricks.

My cell was at the end of the hallway making it easy to know which way I had to go. I started to walk in the hallway, leaning against the wall every few steps and trying to ignore the burning sensation in my right shoulder.

As I continued to sneak through the dungeon and trying figure out where I was, my eyes caught the sight of a sign that read _" Dungeon Level 1"_ right above it was another one that stated, _" Main Hall Upstairs "_.

I instantly looked to my right with a thought of hope entering my mind and right there they were. Stairs leading above with light shining down from them. All thoughts of pain left my mind as I sprinted up the stairs, nearly slipping a few times I was greeted with another hallway but this one had windows, showing me that it was nighttime with the moon standing high above everything else.

I stopped running and walked at a normal pace again. My footsteps were silenced because of the carpet that was lain down in the hallway and I began to sneak my way through the building, I tried to look for any kind of exits and continued to walk. I happened to come across a few guards but managed to stay hidden behind doors, corners or wall carpets. After an hour of wandering and searching and finally finding it in the form of a giant wooden door that was my last barricade to my freedom. The pain was still there but just now I noticed how difficult it was to move my body and how tired I felt.

As I slipped through the door and felt fresh air for the first time in months I couldn't help but chuckle as I dragged my feet behind me to get as far away as possible before they noticed that I was gone and would start to search for me. I began to enter a forest that was nearby and walked through it, not noticing that my arm was still dripping blood every now and then.

After some time of walking I thought I heard a quiet rustling in the bushes making me stop. As I looked around me trying to find out what it is, I didn't notice that two glowing eyes were watching my back. I jumped as I heard something drop down behind me and widened my eyes in fear.

Standing right in front of me was some kind of black jaguar with a whip like tail covered in scales and razor like appendages on his thick looking front arm that had razor sharp claws that could slice you in two with just a glance at it. The whole monster was covered in midnight black fur coupled with scales covering his tail, arms and legs. On its head were two furry pointed ears and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. To top it off it easily towered above me with nearly 18 feet and 34 feet length.

The monster released an ear-splitting scream, scaring away all kind of wildlife, while spreading its razors making it look like wings. With a speed unbelievable for such a big monster it jumped behind me and in a blink of an eye it already launched its whip like tail against me letting me fly against a tree, nearly flying through it, and making me fall onto the ground.

I couldn't think straight, my head was clouded, and I was one step away from being eaten alive.

 _"Guess that's it huh. I am sorry Rias I don't think I will come back home."_ I thought dryly seeing that the monster was just opening its mouth to devour me but before anything could happen it vanished in a cloud of a black mass and nothing remained.

"Kain. You are hurt." Ophis said with concern clearly written on her face as she appeared in my view, in the same black swirling mass that just annilated the monster.

"I will fix you Kain." That was all I heard as I my mind blacked out.

 **Well that's it. My second chapter is finished, and I hope you guys will like it. Thanks for the Follows, Favorites and Review's, it actually surprises me that people want to read this story but hey if you like it then I will continue with the writing.**

 **Little info. When I released my story, I made a little mistake and didn't type in any pairings. I corrected it, but I say it again. Kain will not have a Harem. I will pair him with Ophis and that's it, he will interact with other females like Rias and Sona but not in a romantically way.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy my current progress with the story and I hope you didn't wait too much. If you find any Mistakes feel free to correct me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

 **(Announcements)**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 03

 **((?) KAINS POV)**

"Ugh. Why do I always wake up but never remember that I fell asleep." I groaned as I began to wake up from my unintentionally slumber. As I got the feelings back in my body I noticed that there was something laying on top of me. As I opened my eyes I was greeted with a mop of long black hair that was lying on top of me, snuggling into my chest and breathing small controlled breaths of air.

I reached out with my hands to slowly shake her awake when I noticed that I had _hands_. I quickly looked at my hand and there was something that I only could describe as some kind of black scaled arm with five clawed fingers. I wiggled my fingers, testing the feeling as if that arm was always a part of me. As I continued to look at my new _arm_ , I noticed that it was scaled completely till it reached my right shoulder where it was attached to my body.

"How the hell did that get there?" I asked myself, wondering how I got that arm and from who that arm is from.

"Kain." A voice brought me out of my thinking, quickly taking my attention to the person who was not sleeping on my chest anymore.

As I looked at that the face that studied me with those familiar black orbs I couldn't help but to smile.

"Ophis." I answered back while hugging her. "You are alright."

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"We currently are in the dragon mountains. Underworld." She exclaimed in her usual stoic expression. "I took you here."

"And why did you do that.?" I asked her again.

"Shelter." Was her simple answer.

As I looked around our position I began to notice that we were in some kind of cave. It was one big chamber with a little tunnel leading somewhere, probably the exit.

"How long was I asleep." I turned towards her, hugging her closer.

"For about five days."

"Okay that's all I have for now. I think we should get up and make us familiar with our surroundings." I said as I tried to sit up but Ophis was still laying on top of preventing me from getting anywhere. "Ehm Ophis could you please get up."

"No. You are comfy."

"But we have to get up Ophis." I tried to convince her.

"Fine." She gave in and began to stand up, letting myself get up too.

As I stretched myself and glanced down I saw that I only wore my pants that I had STILL on from the birthday party although they were ripped in many places looking like they will fall off at any moment.

"Ah Ophis you wouldn't have some kind of spare clothes for me somehow?" I asked while scratching my cheek.

In the next moment clothes appeared in the same black cloud Ophis always uses for everything.

"Thank you." I said as I took the clothes and wanted to change before addressing her with a small blush. "Ehm Ophis could you please turn around for a little bit."

"No." She said while fixating her gaze at me, making me blush even more.

"EH! Why not."

"I shall watch over you from now on. Forever." Ophis answered firmly while still staring at me. She sounded a little possessive at the end making it sound like when my mother was turning yandere again. I don't know if that's good, a yandere Ophis isn't quite what I imagined.

"Could you at least close your eyes please." I tried.

"No."

Reluctant I began to strip myself under the watchful gaze of little Ophis and put the clothes on as fast as I could, making her see only my behind and nothing more. I hope at least that she didn't see more like Rias always tried when she broke into my bath when I was showering and offering to shower my back and more.

I shivered at the memory.

Ophis acted quickly, seeing that Kain shivered she began to walk towards him and began to put a barrier around the quickly casting away the cold and replacing it with warm temperatures like it was a sunny summer day.

Kain didn't even notice the barrier as he looked at himself, admiring the clothes that Ophis gave him. He was wearing a High collar black shirt that was sleeveless at his dragon arm and long sleeved at his left arm along with a black glove and coupled with firm black trousers and black boots. His trousers had some kind of coat going over his left leg, covering it up till it reached his boots and had two black belts crossing over his waist. He was staring at himself in amazement and loving the feeling of the clothes. They were warm, fluffy and looked awesome.

"Wow. Ophis you really outdid yourself there." I complimented the little girl as she was holding my left hand, cuddling into me as we walked to the exit of the cave. As we reached the end I was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Green lush pastures, high mountains with snowy peaks, clear blue sky without a sign of a cloud and even a small river was nearby. It looked like a paradise. If you looked at the sky you even could see a dragon flying here and there and even some of them were sitting down on the grass not even noticing, or they just didn't care about me being here.

As I heard the noise of flapping behind me and felt the earth shake a little I turned around to be greeted with the sight of a majestic looking dragon that stood on two legs. He had two curved yellow horn that pointed forward and a triangular head and everything except his belly and the inner portions of his legs and tail was purple, the rest being beige. Additionally, he wore black armored shoulder pauldrons and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories.

"So, what do we have here.? Two little lost children." He mused to himself as he looked at us. "Hey, you two what are you doing here it is really dangerous around here."

"Ehm Hello Dragon-san I just woke up in that cave over there and tried to look around a bit." I answered nervously while being stared down by the dragon.

"Mmh." He seemed to think for a bit before answering. " And how did you get here, let alone fall asleep in a cave.?"

"I brought him here Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin." Said Ophis as she looked up towards the dragon. "I thought it would be the safest place for him to be at the moment."

"And you are.?" He asked.

" I am Ophis, The Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God." She exclaimed with a hint of authority.

Tannin couldn't believe it. Standing before him in the form of a little girl, currently snuggling up into the body of a nine-year-old boy, was one of the strongest beings of existence and one of the two Dragon Gods. Quickly shaking out of his stupor he dropped to one knee and bowed to her.

"What is it that you seek." Tannin asked as he looked at the ground.

"Let us stay here and train Kain. And raise your head Blaze Meteor Dragon." Ophis said with no emotions like always.

"Uhm what is going on here.?" I couldn't help but to ask what was happening. One moment that dragon, Tannin, asks us questions and in the next moment he is down on his knees bowing to a little girl.

"So, you want me to train this half dragon and let you stay here. Consider it down milady." Tannin said respectful before turning towards me. "And for you, hatchling. Get prepared for hell." Tannin added with a smirk.

"Wait what do you mean _half_ dragon? I am a devil not a dragon." I corrected since I knew that they were talking about me just a minute ago.

"No matter you look at it. You are a half dragon." Tannin stated with a firm voice.

"Is that true.?" I asked Ophis as I looked at her in my arms. "Did you do that somehow.?"

"Yes, I did. I am sorry for not asking you." Ophis said with a bit of guilt before she continued. "You were bleeding out when I found you at that forest and your body was already weak because of the suffering that you've gone through. Without wasting time, I replaced your missing arm with my own, giving you my flesh and DNA."

"So that's why my arm is like this." I muttered as I glanced at said object before listening to Ophis again.

"The Old Satan Faction was experimenting with my power to try and inject other people with it, so they would gain more power and the subject they choose was you. They injected you with my snakes in a liquid form for about 7 months before you managed to break out. At that time some parts of your body were already beginning to into that of a dragon. You also gained the ability to manipulate the Power inside of you to do your biddings." She exclaimed as I stood there shocked, trying to process everything. "Are you now angry at me.?" Ophis asked with a sad expression and looking like she was ready to cry.

"No of course not. I can't be angry with you." I said as I held her close to me. "It's just very much to take in."

"It looks like you two have things to discuss about your current situation. Take your time and talk about it, I will be here tomorrow morning to collect you for training hatchling." Tannin said as he began to flap his wings and fly off.

Watching with Ophis as he flew off towards other parts of the mountains I began to take the initiative and took Ophis hand and began to walk off.

"Come on. We wanted to explore our surroundings didn't we.?" I exclaimed with a grin as I tugged Ophis with me. What Kain didn't see was that Ophis was smiling from ear to ear with a slight blush and began to walk next to him as she began to cling to his arm again.

"HATCHLING WAKE UP." Shouted a voice from outside the cave, the words echoing inside the cave, waking me up near instantly.

As I woke up and looked at the still sleeping form of Ophis, who was sleeping on top of me using me as some kind of mattress, while pushing her face inside my face to try and block the noise out. Soon after the shouting went on Ophis stood up reluctant and wandered off to where the noise was coming from. As we exited our cave we could see that the sun was just starting to rise and right in front of us stood Tannin.

"Ah finally you are awake and good morning to you milady." Tannin greeted us both. "Well hatchling now that you are awake and already dressed appropriately I think it's time for us to go."

"Come, climb on I give you a lift to where the training will begin. I will drop him off at dawn."

"Hurry up. I want to go back to sleep with you." Ophis said as she looked at me as I was climbing up Tannins back to settle down between his wings.

" Don't worry I will be back at dawn like Tannin said so just wait for me." I shouted as we began to fly away from Ophis as she was waving at me.

As we flew around for a bit I was truly awestruck at how beautiful the Dragon mountains looked in the early sunlight from the rising sun as she peeked up from behind a mountain. I couldn't help but let myself close my eyes and just enjoy the wind and the feeling from flying for my first time.

"THATS AWESOME!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs making Tannin turn towards me.

"What's wrong hatchling never flown before?" He asked me with a smirk.

"No, I never had my wings, so I couldn't fly."

"Well get ready for one hell of a ride." He said as he sped up and dived down towards the snow.

As he came to a stop just an inch above the ground I was thrown off him face first meeting the snow.

"Now that we arrived get ready hatchling."

"For what?" I asked as I got my head out of the snow and looked up at him with a question mark floating around my head.

"For Hell." He said with a smile that showed off his many sharp teeth and began to spit fire at me making me jump up and run for my life. And like that my new life started.

The days continued like the previous ones. Wake up, try to get Ophis off me, join Tannin and train through all seven meanings of hell and back. I would get ever three days free to tend to my own needs and rest and spend time with Ophis.

After some months I managed to turn our cave into a nice and cozy home. I made a floor with wooden planks and even placed a door in front of our cave and I even built a bed with various furs and pelts that I got from the animals I had to hunt. Let's say that it was a Pile of fluffiness surrounded by wooden planks in a rectangle shape and that Ophis loved every bit of it.

Ophis was slowly turning more possessive as the time went on, she would spoon me when we were sleeping and would always sit on my lap at every given chance. She even called me `My Mate´ whenever she was sleeping even if I didn't know what that meant and when I asked Tannin what it meant he just laughed me off and wished me good luck.

"So, Tannin what are we going to do today." I asked as we sat in front of my cave/house hybrid and was holding Ophis in my arms.

"I think it's about time I teach you how the be a true Dragon. We are going to make your wings appear." He stated as he sent Ophis a glance and she nodded.

"Kain. You have enough magical Power to rival a dragon King, but you don't have the knowledge and the experience for that things." Tannin continued as Ophis removed herself from my lap and walked a few meters back. "Just focus your magical energy into this point here and your wings should appear." He added as he pressed one of his claws right between my shoulder plates.

He stepped back, and I began to concentrate. After a few minutes you could see that the black mist that Ophis and I shared began to seep out of my back but nothing else came out. As I tried harder and harder it was slowly getting more before I got frustrated.

"COME ON!."

 _ **CRACK**_

And as I shouted you clearly could hear the audible sound of bones breaking and my wings burst out of my back, hurting for the first time but the Pain quickly spread away to be refilled with the feeling of Pride and accomplishment.

"How are they." I asked with a smile on my face as I turned towards my two companions seeing two different kind expressions. Ophis was smiling at me with a sense of pride and Tannin looking behind me with an expression of puzzlement.

"Hhm. They look like they are made for gliding rather than flying or what do you think of milady?" The humanoid dragon asked as he looked down.

"They are perfect." Ophis simply said as she came towards me and started to stroke my wings.

My wings looked strange in my own opinion. They looked like two scaled big black clawed arms that had some kind of membrane hanging down from them with the black mist falling down from them. The membrane was soft but sturdy at the same time and looked completely black from the outside but had a dark gray tint on the inside with a small vein like pattern running down on them that was black too.

"Try to move them." Tannin said.

And as I tried I noticed that it was a little bit hard. They moved like arms, but it was a strange feeling to have arms on a part of your body were you normally feel nothing. " _Do other peoples wings feel like that too.?"_ I though as I glanced at Tannins wings.

"I can see that look hatchling. Don't worry it feels strange at first but it will soon like a second nature and after a while you can move them without thinking about it." Tannin said with a proud smile. " Now that that is taken care of why don't we train you to use them, after all a dragon that cannot fly is not a dragon."

As time passed and the years went on I managed to learn many things. My body was way more stronger and faster than before, easily rivaling Tannin now in that aspects and my magical energy was still rising with everyday that passed. I was trained in various form of Hand to Hand combat with kicks being my favorite and I was taught in the controlling of various elements such as fire, lightning, ice and wind with ice and lightning being the elements that almost felt naturally, my lightning was even turning black when I infused it with my power and let's say that it can vaporize the tip of an mountain.

My control over the draconic parts of my body got also with my right arm being a dangerous weapon, as it could easily rip through the hide and scales of dragons which could be considered to be one of the hardest materials of the supernatural world, only to be topped by mithril, obsidian and a very few other beings.

I even got better with my wings as I now could fold them behind my back and rest my claws upon my shoulders, concealing my claws and let my membranes look like a black cape that was giving off black mist.

My Physique was also beginning to turn into every girl's wet dream with my body gaining muscle in many places but not too much. I'm more built for speed but I still can pack a punch or a kick and if well aimed I can easily cripple any foe I face against.

It was a normal day like any other. Waking up in my bed with Ophis spooning me again in my sleep, clinging to my chest with a happy smile and a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. I wished I had a camera, so I could take a picture. I simply laid there with my hand slowly and in a steady rhythm combing Ophis's hair while she was purring like a cat. It's so freaking adorable.

"Hey kid get up." Tannin's voice came from the outside and ruining this wonderful moment.

As Ophis woke up with a scowl she turned towards the door with such a hard glare I thought she was looking through it to glare at Tannin.

"I'm sorry milady but it's time again." Tannin said with a shaky voice, probably feeling the killing intent that was seeping out of Ophis.

"Be quick." Ophis demanded as she surrendered to sleep again, and I stood up and kissed her on her forehead, making her smile again. "My mate hehehe..." Ophis whispered as she was back into her dream with a silly smile gracing her features.

"So, Tannin what is it I thought there was no training for today?" I asked as I looked up at the older dragon.

"That's true but I have to meet an old friend of mine and thought that you would like to see the outside world too." He exclaimed as he stretched his wings. "Get up its going to take a while."

After we were Airborne and already flying through the Underworld I started a conversation.

"So, who are we going to meet again.?"

"An old friend of mine that helps me with the growth of the Dragon Apples. He is a scientist and a fallen angel, so we have to go to their territory, luckily dragons can pass through without being attacked." Tannin said as I began to see the borders between the Devils territory and the territory of Fallen Angles.

"Keep your wings out its going down." And with that said he began to drop down, making me fall off him but luckily, I did manage do Take my wings out and slowed my descent.

As I began to drop down next to him I noticed that he already was talking to some guy in a purple trench coat and black business trousers, he also had black hair and golden bangs.

 **THUD**

As I dropped down next to Tannin with my two black wing arms absorbing the shock of the fall, I slowly rose up and folded my wings back onto my shoulder to make them look like a cape again.

"So are you going to introduce me to him or do I have to say it." The Guy said.

" Kain this is Azazel, Leader of the Fallen Angels and old friend of mine. Azazel this is Kain, my protégé." Tannin finished our introducing as I turned to Azazel and nodded to him while he did the same.

"Well now that everything is settled let's go to the lab Tannin, we can talk there without disturbances. Come along kid." Azazel said as we followed him inside the building which we were standing in front just a minute ago. As we passed the various fallen we received many strange looks from females and males alike, but nobody dared to approach us because their leader was nearby.

"Don't mind them, most of them never saw a dragon before and too see a dragon in the form of a human is even more interesting." Azazel explained as he noticed the looks from his subordinates.

As we kept walking we were joined by a boy just a few years older than me with silver hair. He walked next to Azazel and talked with him for a bit, but he gave off a strange feeling to me. He felt like a fellow dragon and a powerful one but it feeled kind of suppressed or rather sealed.

"Hey kid, you are a dragon are you not?" The boy suddenly asked me breaking the silence that we kept.

"I am what of it." I said bored.

"Then if you look like a human that means you must be very strong. Fight with me." He exclaimed as he had a crazy glint in his eyes that screamed for battle and bloodshed.

"Fine I'll humor you." I said to him making Azazel and Tannin look at us both.

"It seems that we have a little show before we get to business Tannin. I lead you two to the arena." Azazel told us as he looked at us.

As we reached a big room with some fallen angels training inside Azazel shouted that they should clear space and they complied. Myself and the boy began to walk into the area that was made clear we began to stand opposite of each other.

"My name is Vali holder of the Longinus Divine Dividing. Better remember the name kid." Vali introduced himself as two mechanical looking dragon wings burst from his back.

"Kain. Don't cry too much after I beat you into the ground." I said still bored. Heck even Ophis feels more threatening when she's having a bad day, mostly after someone woke her up too early.

As I kept my wings on my shoulders and rested my hands in my pockets Vali shot forth with a fierce battle cry, trying to hit me with his fist. I just sidestepped out of his way and kicked him on his foot making him trip himself up and fall face first into the ground.

"Is that all." I asked with a smirk after he shot up again with a heated glare and tried to hit me with a flurry of wild punches and kicks. None of them hitting the target as I kept dodging and twirling around him much to his irritation.

"Stop running away and fight me already!" He shouted at me while sporting a heated glare.

"Why should I fight back if you can't even hit me." I told him while jumping above his sweep kick and stomped onto his right shoulder and hit with a well aimed kick at his spine. While keeping my hands in my pockets.

He growled as he kissed the dirt again making our little audience laugh at him. As we kept fighting, rather dancing for me, we attracted more fallen angels that wanted to see our little skirmish.

"Azazel what is going on here." Demanded a gruff voice as a tall and broad man approached the Governor General. He had gruff face, black hair and a matching beard and looked very muscular body.

"Ah Baraqiel don't worry Vali is just fighting somebody, nothing serious as you can see for yourself."

"Vali is serious but the other boy isn't. He's evading all off his punches and kicks and counters them very precise. Whoever trained him did a good job." Baraqiel praised Kain as he flipped backwards while kicking Vali on his chin while dodging a kick.

"I take that as a complement fallen angel of thunder." Tannin said towards Baraqiel, while the latter one finally noticed the presence of the former Dragon King.

"Ah Tannin didn't see you there." Baraqiel greeted him. " I take it that you are the one who trained this young boy."

"Yes, he's my protégé while a few other dragons helped as well. Especially milady."

"Your what.?" Asked Azazel with confusion.

"Milady. The Dragon God of infinity better known as Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon."

Everyone that heard the two leaders and the dragon talk among each other widened their eyes in disbelief. A boy no older as ten years old had contact to none other than a Dragon God AND was trained by said Dragon God.

"I .. Didn't expect that." Exclaimed Azazel as he was visibly shocked at the revelation before he looked back, seeing that Vali was just being toyed with.

"Well and you call yourself dragon. Don't make me laugh." I continued to mock Vali through our battle as I kept jumping around him and kicked into his knee from the side causing it to bend a little too much.

"ENOUGH!." shouted Azazel as he got between us. "Vali that's enough for now. Go and rest a bit you can continue with your training later if you want and you kid follow me. We still have matters to discuss with Tannin."

"Wait." Vali said as he tried to stand up but failed miserably. "How the hell did you get so strong." He asked as he looked up to me.

"That's simple. I have a Goal. I put everything I have into it to achieve that goal and will not rest before I fulfilled it." I told him with all of my determination.

"I see..." He muttered as he finally stood up and looked at me. "Then my goal will be to defeat you in your strongest form." Vali exclaimed as he had a fire burning in his eyes that said that he finally found a worthy opponent.

"We will see." I said nothing more and began to walk towards the rest of our little group as I noticed that the large crowd was beginning to dissolve now that the fight was finished. "Ready to go when you guys are." I said towards the others.

After my little clash with Vali everything went on like planned. We arrived in Azazel's lab and Tannin and said Fallen began to discuss something about the Dragon Apples and other things as I looked around the room, looking at various experiments that Azazel was tinkering with and found out that they were some kind of sacred gears.

"All right were done. Tannin it was nice to see you again come by soon okay and Kid. If you need anything just call I try to do what I can."

"I will remember it." I said as I moved outside to leave. As I got on Tannin again I looked back towards the Grigori and saw that Azazel and Vali were standing there to see us off. One standing with a smile and the other with a small smirk.

After I meet the Fallen Angels I kept on visiting them, doing the occasionally odd job from Azazel or just fighting with Vali which began to form a small sort rivalaty between us, kind of like the one I had with Sairaorg before all of this happened. At this thought my mind began to drift off.

How is everyone doing.? Do they miss me.? Are they still searching for me and should I pay them a visit and say that everything is fine.? And thus, we find ourselves here with myself sitting on a bench that I built near the little river, Ophis resting her head on my lap and Tannin lying down in the grass besides us. Just doing nothing for.

"Hey Tannin." I called out hoping to find the dragon not asleep.

"What is it Kid." He grumbled as he turned around.

"Do you know the Gremory family of the Seventy-Two Pillars.?" I asked slightly nervous on what his answer would be.

"No not personally, only the things that are standing in the newspaper here and there and I believe I met the oldest one, Sirzechs Lucifer who once was a Gremory, a few decades back ago. Why are you asking.?"

"I'm just ... wondering how they are doing." I answered with a hint of sadness.

"There is something you aren't telling me Kid." He replied as he focused his attention on me. "Tell me what is troubling you."

"I will answer that one at another time just tell me was there anything that happened recently.?" I asked as I looked away from him.

After a few moments of silence Tannin decided to not push Kain too much and sighed. "Well a few weeks back I heard some rumors. Apparently, the youngest son of the Gremory's was proclaimed dead, something about him being missed and never be found again."

As I heard that something inside me broke but I couldn't hate them. Its better if they forget me rather than find me after a year's being alive and well and never telling them anything.

"I see. Thank you." I muttered quietly as I stared at the ground trying to hide my tears.

Ophis sensing that her mate was sad reacted right away and hugged Kain into her little chest trying to make him feel better while stroking his hair and humming a tune inside his ear.

Tannin decided that it was time to leave as the situation turned depressive and he didn't want to bother Kain. If he wants to talk about it, he will come to him.

"Ophis. Is it selfish of me to think that it's better to stay away from my parents or is it the right choice?"

"That is something only you can decide. I will help where I can but only I can do so much." Ophis answered as she put her chin on his head.

"Ophis can I ask you something.?" Kain's voice was muffled through the fabric of Ophis's clothes.

"Anything."

"What is it that you desire above everything else."

"Silence. I wish to obtain my Silence again and to regain my home. Baka Red stole my Dimensional Gap from me and I shall drift him out of there be it through force or his death." Ophis stated as she looked at the sky with a longing look into her eyes.

"Then I will help you. If you wish to attack, then I will be your sword. If you are attacked, then I will be your shield and protect you and if you want to have a friend then I will be your friend. To you I swear this oath on my life and everything I posses." Kain said as he stared deeply inside Ophis eyes as he bound himself to her.

"I hereby accept your proposal and will accept you as my Guardian. From now on will be dubbed the Infinite Vanguard." Ophis said as she stood up and pushed her left hand onto his chest. Right above his heart. "Chant with me." She whispered in his ear.

"My honored Brethren."

 **"My honored Brethren."**

"We'll come together."

 **"We'll come together."**

"To Unite as One."

 **"To Unite as One."**

"Against those that are Damned."

 **"Against those that are Damned."**

"We'll show no Mercy."

 **"We'll show no Mercy."**

"For we have None."

 **"For we have None."**

"Our Enemy Shall Fall."

 **"Our Enemy Shall Fall."**

"As we Apprise."

 **"As we Apprise."**

"To claim our Fate."

 **"To claim our Fate."**

"Now and Forever."

 **"Now and Forever."**

"In Love and in Hate."

 **"In Love and in Hate."**

While Kain spoke these words, he felt a strange power swirling around him and Ophis as if it was forming something between them but Kain was filled with happiness. As both of them finished their chant they didn't notice that every single Dragon that lived on the mountain was watching them how one of their own would begin to accept the eternal loyalty of a Dragon God. It never happened before and thus they were happy to see that One of their own Gods gave in to such an oath that would bind two persons to each other for all eternity. It was the highest form of marriage that could be achieved in draconic customs, Kain however did not know what he got himself into and Ophis was smiling from ear to ear. Happy to know that her little plan worked perfectly out and was now bound to her mate forever.

As Ophis was dragging Kain to the entrance of the Cave every Dragon began to disperse into various Parts of the Mountains and Tannin was silently crying to himself, muttering that _'they grow up so fast'_.

As Kain and Ophis were lying against each other inside their bed, using Kain wings as a blanket for Ophis as she cuddled into the soft membrane, Kain couldn't sleep as he was thinking over the days that passed. His talk with Tannin and Oath to Ophis were still fresh to his mind but another question bugged him.

 _"How the hell do I get rid of Great Red. From what Ophis told me about him he is another being said to Rivals Ophis's own Power, which is said to be infinity. That's It. I need a weapon against him, best would be a Dragon Slayer but which one.? Ascalon is guarded by Heaven and Gram is missing and any other swords can't harm Great Red."_

"Hey Ophis. Are you awake?" Kain whispered into her ear as she murmured something into his chest. Taking it as a sign to show that she was awake he continued. "Do you know a weapon or a being that can harm Great Red?"

"Besides me there are only the High-Level Dragon Slayer swords that could merely poke him and a being that is really dangerous to us." Ophis said as she was still half asleep and trying to get back into her happy dream land.

"And what's his name and where do I find him." Kain pressed on as he tried to use Ophis sleep talking to his Advantage.

"Samael The Dragon Eater. He is currently sealed in Cocytus for all eternity as he went against Gods command to leave Eva and Adam alone. He was the snake that influenced Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit of Knowledge and thus was cursed by the Biblical God with all of his Hatred for snakes and dragons. That curse is what is dangerous to all Dragons and other reptilian beings." Ophis kept rambling with her normally stoic voice as she continued to sleep. "And now my foolish mate lay down and sleep." And Thus, Ophis plopped down onto Kain's chest and he put his wings around them.

"As you wish."

"Well that is all that happened on this Mission." I finished my Report on the last mission to Azazel.

"Well Done Kain. Thank you that you helped me out with my Research again regarding my Sacred Gear research, you are a great help." Azazel said as he finished reading my report and took the material that I gathered, mostly ores and various Crystals that are found in the Dragon Mountains.

"Now what can I offer you as compensation. Anything that you've got your eye on, perhaps a sacred gear that I built." Azazel offered as I looked at his various Projects that are either unfinished or broken.

"No none of that, I think I have enough Power in my Arsenal. I would rather like a seal strong enough to withstand my own power."

"You want to seal yourself." Azazel asked intrigued. "Why would you do that to yourself.?"

"No, you moron. I need to conceal my Aura and my Powers when I go to the human world or to other realms. As you know I suck at hiding my magical signature and don't want to attract every supernatural being once I step into a city or something like that." I reassured him.

"Ah now I see. You need it so don't get found out when you're snooping around where you are not supposed to be. What's wrong, trying to cheat on your wife? If you want I can always introduce you to some nice woman I know." He joked as I gained a tick mark on my head.

"Go to hell you old perv. Can you do it or do I need to go to Ajuka and ask him to do it for me knowing that you couldn't keep up to him." I smirked as I wounded his Pride as a scientist AND used Ajuka's name to rile him up. It wasn't a secret that those two are continuous trying to Invent better things than the other.

"It will be done at the end of the week." And with that Azazel hurried into his lab that was just next door and slammed it shut. The light above the door turned on and written on a little LED shield was _, Currently in Use'_. With everything down, I jumped out of the window and flew home, knowing that Ophis would throw a temper tantrum if I didn't show up soon enough and spend time with her.

I was currently standing of the most know prison of all the realms, also known as Cocytus the frozen hell. Standing beside me was Ophis as she was the one who teleported us inside with her black mist.

"So, do you know where he is, all I sense is an immense form of hatred and dread." I questioned as I moved next to her after I knocked out two devil Guards.

"Samael IS the source of that Hatred we just need to pinpoint it and then we have him." She instructed as she began to lead me through the maze looking prison.

As we began to walk down a particular looking pair of stairs Ophis spoke up again.

"Once you reach the bottom you will find a door. Behind that door is Samael but please Kain be on your guard. Samael is a being that hates every form of existence since he was cursed." Ophis said as she stopped and looked at me with worry. "I cannot follow you down there, but I will stand guard here and deal with any guards."

"Don't worry I will be fine." I said as I kissed her on her head and went down the first few stairs. As I continued to walk slow and steady the light seemed to leave me, and everything was beginning to get dark around me. After I stepped on the millionth of stairs I began to hear the rattling of chains and pained growls coming from below, hey that meant I was slowly getting closer, but the feeling of dread was nearing too.

I stopped as I reached a giant iron door that had engravings of snakes, thorns and other Biblical signs. I tried to push it open at first, but it didn't bulge. I opened my wings used the additional arms to push, it began to move a little bit and I pressed on even harder. With one final push it opened, and I finally could see into the weak illuminated room.

The sight I saw let my breath hitch in my throat. I saw the grotesque looking form of a man with the lower part of an Asian looking dragon. He was crucified on a large cross with steel stakes driven through his limbs, wings and even his tail, he also was bound with other various restraints and talismans that had ancient letters written on them. They looked like mix between Hebrew and Katakana. His eyes were covered with a blindfold that had the same strange looking letters on it and it looked like he was crying tears of blood. As I watched him all of my fear was gone and replaced with the growing feeling of Pity and sadness."

 _"Whatever he did, he didn't deserve THAT."_ I thought as I slowly walked towards him in a collected manner, my wings folded behind my back and my claws resting on my shoulders.

 **"WhO GOes TherE."** He spoke with a croaked voice that sounded like he was talking through various layers of fluids. **"LeaVe mE ALONE I donT wANt to SUFfer ANyMORE."** He screamed in my direction.

"Don't worry I am here to help. I will free you I swear it." I tried to console him as I reached his feet. Without hesitation I took off his blindfold and pale looking whit eyes.

 **"WHy wouLd you want to Do ThAT."** He said as he began to calm down a bit but was obviously nervous.

"Everybody said that you were Evil, but I don't believe them. What God did too you was not necessary."

 **"GOD THAT DAMN BASTARD. IF I SEE HIM I MURDER HIM AND EVERYBODY WHO STANDS IN MY WAY."** He Raged as he tried to free himself and tugged on his chains.

"I let you have your Revenge if you help me with my own Problem. Is that ok.? I will get you out of here and free you and in exchange you help me defeat Great Red and You get to kill God." I offered him as I still was removing his various restraints.

 **"I kill God and Help you defeat Great Red. He is a dragon if I remember correctly. I don't want to kill Dragons."** He began to spoke more clearly after I Removed the Talismans and Cursed Objects holding him in place. The Last things remaining were the steel stakes.

"You don't have to kill him. I want him gone from the Dimensional Gap, so we just need to chase him out of there." I explained as I crouched down in front of him.

 **"If what you are saying is true then I will help you, but I want my Revenge on God and I don't want to Kill Dragons. I liked them, but God hated them because I took the form of a snake and tempted the first humans, so he thought that every Reptilian being MUST be evil by his standard. He invented this curse and turned me into the Thing that I liked mist to torment me for all eternity."** Samael explained as he was now crying because of everything that happened.

"It's okay. Nobody will hurt you again. I will hide you where nobody will expect you and will let you befriend many dragons." I promised him as I fished through my pockets to find the seal that Azazel made me. Sure, I lied to him but If it can truly store all my Power then I could Hide Samael inside this Seal and turn him into an Pseudo Sacred Gear.

"All you have to do is to be sealed inside of this and Nobody can touch you anymore. I can always turn you back though." I said to him as I hold the Seal in front of him. It was an Ornament looking like Cross. Azazel explained that the currently strongest arts of Seals are called Holy Crosses or Rosario if you would like to call them.

 **"You will seal me inside a cross?"** He asked as he glanced at the accursed object and then back to me **. "Will it work?"**

"Yes, it will. You will stay inside of the Cross and will act as a necklace for me. Nobody would suspect that you turned into a necklace, that means nobody except for me knows where you are. " I reasoned with him hoping that he will accept the idea.

 **"Very well if what you promised me is true than I will aid you with your Goal if you in turn help me with killing God. I will act as your partner in battle and your weapon while you will be my partner in crime and hide me."**

"Yes." I confirmed what he said."

 **"Then do it."**

Without more said I began the procedure and used the sealing technique and pressed the Cross onto Samael's chest and with a few more chants his body dispersed into particles of light and began to fly into the empty gem that was in the middle of the Cross.

After everything was finished the Gem turned Black for a moment before it turned dark purple and stayed like that.

 **"Wow its quite a large space inside here but it's so empty."** Came the voice of Samael from the dark Purple gem as it blinked with every word he said.

"Please bear with it. Maybe I can add some furniture into your new home when I'm back." I promised him as I speed up the stairs using my wings to levitate just a bit above the ground. After a few minutes of flying I reached the top and saw Ophis. And a half dozens of guards neatly piled and unconscious in the corner right next to her.

"I take it you had your fun."

"I take it you have what you came for." She retorted back without batting an eye.

"Touché. Since when you knew sarcasm.?" I shot back at her.

"Since when do you try to argue with me my foolish mate." She said as she stepped in front of me.

 **"Could you two stop it and get your asses moving. I hear more guards coming."** Samael said shaking us out of our little discussion and in the next moment we were engulfed in the familiar black smoke. Just before even more guards arrived and looked dumfounded when all they saw was a black mist and they're comrades still laying face down in that Pile of bodies.

 **So, another chapter finished and quite a big one at that.**

 **So now that I'm finished with everything I think it's time to start with the Canon but before I do I think I have some explaining to do.**

 **Kain was trained from Tannin, A former Dragon King if I remember correctly, for a time span of nearly a year by now but there will be more. He gained various Power Up's by Ophis and was made half Dragon when he got the arm from her.**

 **Ophis sacrificed her own Dragon arm and gave it Kain so if you're wondering why she still has both arms its simple. She is a Dragon God. It would be more than easy to just regenerate lost limbs and more. That arm however had Ophis's own DNA and everything in it, now that it got transplanted into Kain he also gained a Power boost by her own DNA turning him into a half Dragon.**

 **He was trained by various other Dragons of various Elements gaining control over said Elements and his high magical energy can also be explained by Ophis. The same goes for his muscles, reflexes etc.**

 **And yes, he got Cloud's outfit from Advent Children if you're wondering. Maybe I will add more references and Easter eggs into my story.**

 **And that little chant that I put into this chapter can be considered as a Marriage contract. Poor Kain just doesn't know it yet.**

 **As for Samael. I decided to make him some kind of OOC (I think that's the name if you mingle with the personality of a certain character). In my story Samael Original Loved Dragons, snakes and any other reptilian being. That's the reason why he took the form as a snake when he deceived Adam and Eve, simply because he liked them. God decided to turn him into the very same thing he loved, that means a Dragon, and THEN he put the curse on him mainly to torment Samael for all of eternity and to top it off he sealed him into the Cocytus so that nobody could find him or free him.**

 **After Kain put Samael into the Rosario (Basically the same from the Anime Rosario+Vampire just in black with a nice purple gem that looks like a slitted eye. And turn it around to make it Unholy.) He practically made Samael into a fake sacred gear, but he can always be taken out of it and the abilities will be shown in Later chapters. If he gains a Balance Breaker I don't know maybe he will maybe not, I can't decide right now.**

 **I hope that explains everything but if you still have questions just ask. And No sorry he will keep his scars. I think they are a part of him and Show what he has been through. Said Person will know who I mean when he reads this.**

 **I hope you liked it and continue to read my story and you're always free of charge to Review or to criticize anything you deem fit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start I've read a question about Kain's wings. If you want to understand why he leaves out in the open the whole time you have to know how they look. I don't know if my description was clear enough but if you know Monster Hunter you could have guessed what I tried to implement.**

 **Just Google up the Monster Gore Magala and tale a close look at its wings. The monster can fold them onto his back to make it look like its wearing some kind of mantle or cloak. Now imagine it on Kain. He can fold them onto his back too to make them look like a cloak and If I say wings or Claws then I mean the same things. I hope I could ease your confusion.**

 **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

 **(Announcements)**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 04

"Good Morning class! I have wonderful news to you. Today there is a Transfer Student joining us. You can come in now!" Shouted the energetic teacher towards the door as every Student tried to see who will join the class.

I sighed heavenly as I dragged my foot towards the teachers dusk and stood beside the small teacher, towering over her with my 189 cm with her being 165 cm. She smiled up to me and suggested that I should introduce myself.

 **SIGH** "Hello. My name is Kain Ouroboros and I will be part of your class since today. Please don't mind me." I tried to make it as easy as possible to just be ignored and never mentioned again, sadly the class did react otherwise.

"KYAA Its a Boy!"

"I Can't believe it. That will be the second male in the third years and he is joining our class!"

"Look at how tall he is. Poor sensei must feel small standing next to him."

"Look at his Hair and his eyes they are so Cool."

"Alright Ladies calm down. You can start with a few questions but after that our session will begin." And after our sensei was down a dozen of hands shot up and everybody looked at me with sparkles in their eyes.

" Eh... you there." I started with the girl that put up her hand at last.

"Did you Dye your hair, and do you were contacts.?"

I knew this question would come. After my many years of training and using Ophis's power and my own Dragon Powers my body was slowly but steady turning me into a Dragon, which made change my look and facial structure. My right eye was now a deep pitch black even darker than Ophis own onyx black eyes and the right half of my Hair is now black too.

"Yes, I dyed my hair to let it match my eyes and no I don't wear contact. My eyes are natural Heterochromatic." Well as normal as they can be if you don't count in that I could make them turn slitted like that of a dragon.

"What happened to your arm." Asked the one right next to the girl that asked the first question.

"Well. A gas tank exploded right beside me, and the rest is Personal." As I said that everyone looked at my right arm that was hidden by a long sleeve that the normal male school uniform doesn't have and the black glove that I wore to hide my hand. My school Uniform looks a little strange I might just add. I still wore the black blazer and the black dress pants but apart from that everything was different. My button up shirt that I wore underneath, which was also black, was fully opened and I wore a purple T-Shirt with a sideways laying eight printed in front of it. Also known as the symbol of infinity. To complete my look, I wore my Black Boots from my training attire, but I recently added Metal Plating's at the shoe sole's and at the front making it look just like armored Boots. To be serious I only added them to make my kicks more effective and I like the sound when the Metal on the sole's hit the ground, making these wonderful CLACK sounds.

"Are you perhaps Religious.?" Came a question from the far back of the class. As I looked at the person who asked that I immediately noticed that she had the Aura of an Devil around her.

"No, I am not, it simply was a Gift from a friend of mine." I answered as I looked at the Black-Haired Beauty. She wore the simple female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform and she kept her hair in a _very_ long Ponytail. Needless to say, that she had an enormous bust.

"Okay everyone calm down. I know that most of you still might have questions for Kain, but we must carry on with the lesson. By the way Kain where are you from.?" She asked as she looked at me sheepishly and ignored the outburst from the other girls in the room shouting out that it was unfair.

"Well I'm from middle Europe. That's all I will say." I said as I ended the conversation.

"Well seeing that you come from middle Europe like Gremory-San I think it would be best to sit you beside her. Any Complains Gremory-San?" She asked as she looked at a certain Red Head that I just knew like I know my own self. My Darling older sister Rias Gremory. Seated right beside me.

 _What a Joy. Now I have to watch my every strep twice to NOT screw up and be discovered again. I managed to be off the radar OR anonym for the most of my life with only a few Fallen Angel's, the other dragons that I lived with and Ophis knowing my name and face. I just hope that this damn Job is worth it Azazel or else I'm going to Drop Kick you into the Dimensional Gap."_ I cursed in my thought's as I blocked out everything around me once I took my seat right between to Rias and the Window.

 **(FLASHBACK - A FEW DAYS AGO)**

"So, Azazel why did you call me again." I asked as I took a seat right in front of the Governor.

"Kain I need you to do a job for me." He started as I saw that he was serious. "A few of my subordinates stopped reporting to me a few days ago. Their Task was to watch a certain town and its inhabitants and report to me if they found any one wielding or possessing a Sacred Gear. I want you to go there and look for them and bring them back. Alive if possible."

"And why send me when you just could have sent any other low class Fallen or even Vali.?" I stressed out as I really didn't want to play errand boy for Azazel again and manage his faction again. That job already belonged to Shemhazai.

"Vali is currently on a field trip doing some kind of training and any I can't send any low class because this was a Top-Secret mission. Please Kain you are the only one I can send, and they know you, so they won't try anything stupid." He reasoned as he tried to give me puppy eyes.

"I'll do it. But put these eyes away, the only one who can pull them off is Ophis, and you are nowhere near that level." I told him as I shoved him back making him cackle with laughter as he straightened himself back into his seat.

"Just tell me the name of that God Forsaken Place and I'll be on my merry way, far away from you."

"Ah I think it's called Kuoh Town. It's currently under the hold of two devil clan heiresses."

"And what are the names.?" I pressed on, trying to pack my things and do that job as fast as possible.

"It's the clan of Gremory and Sitri."

"Great. Just so you know. I don't have any apartments there or any knowledge of the place."

"Ah don't worry, I've got it all covered. Your apartment is ready to be moved into and I even enrolled you into the local school there." He added on with that such a dumb smile that I wanted nothing more but to kick it out of his face.

"And pray tell, why did you do that.?" I asked with a stressed smile as I cracked my knuckles hoping that Azazel gets my point.

"Because I can. And you really need friends besides Tannin, Vali and myself."

"OY! I have friends." I objected. "I'm friends with Baraqiel and many of the other Dragons back at home. Not to mention I have Ophis."

"Yeah right your wife. Tell me did you do the 'thing'." Azazel asked as he leaned forwards looking at me intrigued.

"Shut Up you perverted old man. I aint own you an explanation IF I am having a sex life or not." I said as I was beginning to blush while I remembered what happened at 'that' night a few years ago when Ophis entered her mating season and released her female Dragon Pheromones subconsciously. The next time I woke up a whole week went by and I couldn't remember anything.

"Alright you get away for now but don't think that this is off the table yet young man. As your Teacher, Mentor, Adviser and Father Figure I will hear all the juicy details sooner or later." He exclaimed as he put his hand on the table and puffed his chest for no reason.

"Whatever old man. If you're done I will go and pack everything. But I will take Ophis with me." I said as I walked towards the window and spread my wings, ready to lift off.

"Go easy on the neighbors if you do 'it' kiddo." He shouted after me as I already was shooting off into the distance.

 **(FLASHBACK END)**

"No Class if you would open your text books at page 54 and read the text about the second world war we could start our history lesson." And In the next moment was back at cursing the damn raven for putting me inside school. I could have handled the job without being restricted to this cursed place and to make matters worse I even have Rias sitting right next to me.

 _"At least she is doing well, and I could see her again."_

 **(RIAS'S POV)**

 _"Who is that guy and why do he feels familiar. But that can't be. But he said he dyed his hair black, does that mean that he has brown hair? and what's with his eyes? God dammit."_ I stopped thinking after I got the Headache from saying 'his' name and continued to look at the enigma besides me. _"He doesn't feel like anything. Like he was human but what's with that cross and that right arm his. That doesn't add up at all. I will find out who you are Kain_ _Ouroboros."_ I swore to myself as I looked back into my textbook and tried to listen to the teacher.

(

 **(KAIN'S POV)**

 **DING DING DONG DING**

 _"AH Finally."_ I though as I stood up and packed my bag to head home as quickly as I could and escape as many people as I can. I already can feel the various looks that my classmates are directing at me. I hurriedly left through the door before the first girl could even stand up and vanished down the hallway.

As I left the school building I could finally breath out again and continue to walk normally through the crowds of students that slowly began to crawl at of the same building that I came from. My ears picked up various noises and all kind of conversations as I walked towards the gate ignoring the other people that were in the courtyard. Sadly, my heighted senses were fully effective as I was nearly eighty percent dragon and continuing to turn into one.

"Damn he's tall."

"Look how handsome he looks."

"I wonder if he has a Girlfriend."

"That eyes look pretty and mysterious at the same time."

"Damn Pretty Boy should just die."

I just ignored the last comment and walked out of the school gate, not caring about the various looks I've been getting. My physique turned quite muscular in the last years, but I was more built for speed not for brute strength. That didn't mean I couldn't beat Tannin in arm wrestling, or any other dragon that tried it with me. My extra arms made sure of that, hell they could rip apart the earth when I punched the floor and it was all thanks to my training.

After the years I spent training with Tannin, Azazel and Ophis respectively, I began to manifest more and more of my powers. It started slow at first but once I began to fully grasp the concept of Ophis's power of infinity, the same power which flowed now in my veins too, I understood that the power deserved its name. Nobody knows the true extent off this power which can be understood to represent the Infinity as well. Other meanings could be interpreted as how to use that power. You can mold it into ANYTHING you want. If you want to teleport somewhere, you just think about the place where you want to go, focus a little bit of your power into that thought and it will take you there. That is what that black mist is doing whenever Ophis or myself went to teleport somewhere, but it also works if you think of a person, you can appear next to anyone if you just think clearly about it.

The true nature of that power is infinite in its own way. It has infinite ways to use it. Its power can't even be measured what make its infinite again. The last thing is that when you possess that power that you will never run out of it. It just regenerates as much as you use it. For example, If I use it to power up a simple fire spell I don't even feel the drain of my magic but if I use a High-level fire spell that could melt down a whole mountain, then I can feel that my magic reserves are a little bit drained, but my magical energy will be restored immediately.

It's like a battery that recharges itself every second.

The next thing would be my lesser dragon form. After many years of trying and under the strict tutelage of Ophis, I finally managed to turn myself into a dragon. Now I can turn any part of my body into that of a dragon except for my right arm. My arm will stay like that of a dragon forever. Ophis told me that when I turn into a fully-fledged dragon that I could finally achieve my true dragon form.

"Ophis I'm home." I said as I entered our house. Azazel said that he got us an apartment but in reality, he got me a whole house.

"My mate. I am hungry and demand food." Ophis exclaimed as she walked down the stairs and threw herself around my shoulders. With her shaggy and unruly rule hair combined with the cute pout she just looked so adorable.

"Of course, my dear little darling whatever you want." I said as I rubbed my cheek against hers and petted her head. Ophis began to purr from all the affection. She just loved being spoiled and I loved spoiling her whenever she was acting cute.

"I want cookies and doughnuts."

"Alright I will make some." I said as I headed towards the kitchen. Ophis's eyes lit up at the mention that I would make the sweet treats and she began to drool on my shoulder. I guess my baking is that good huh. Well if you live together with a sweet tooth for several years and the next donut shop is 600km away then you learn how to bake. Azazel even built me a kitchen inside our cave and made sure that the stove would be the best. That thing had a turbine at the back and smelled a little bit like kerosene, but it bakes everything in just a couple of minutes instead of hours.

(

As the week dragged on I managed to find the four fallen angels that Azazel told me about and located them to the local church where they had their base while the devils in this region didn't do anything. Well for my luck they didn't sense me except the suspicious glance or two that I got from Rias and her black-haired friend, Akeno I think, was her name.

The week was okay for most of the time. I would wake up with Ophis at my side, make Breakfast and go to school. I would sleep through school and wake up at lunch time, find a quiet place and eat my bento. Sometimes I had to run away from the occasional Fan Girl group and hide inside a tree, not that I would complain but I could take a nap up there and nobody would find me there.

After Lunch I would continue to sleep in my lessons and walk home as soon as I heard the bell and then spend my time with Ophis. Which led me to this situation.

"Mate I want Ice cream." Ophis said as she sat on my chest as I was lying down on the couch, watching TV.

"And from where should I get Ice cream now." I asked her as I turned off the TV to face her.

"Buy some."

"But I would have to stand up. Not to mention its Sunday."

"Mouuuuu." Ophis began pout and give me the puppy eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." I asked as I restrained my whole body from giving in to her. Ophis just intensified her puppy eyes as she got closer to my face.

"Fine, but you will come with me into the city and that's final." I stated as I stood up and went towards our room to dress myself.

 **"You totally are whipped."** Said Samael as the Eye inside the cross began to glow, showing that he was awake.

"Ara. And I thought you were sleeping for a while." I said as I looked inside the mirror as I put on my pants.

 **"I was but even then, I don't talk much, I prefer to observe."**

"Do whatever you like nobody is stopping you." I said as I observed myself inside the mirror. I wore a black T-Shirt with a dragon printed on it and a black Jeans that I found in my closet.

I put on my boots and my hooded jacket, which were both black too with white accents, and I waited for Ophis.

After some minutes Ophis finally came down and she was wearing a black summer dress that went down to her knees and a matching pair of black sandals. She still had her gothic headpiece on her head though, but I didn't complain as it really fitted her.

"Ready to go my little dragoness." I asked as I took her hand and opened the door.

After we left our humble abode we decided to take a stroll through the city, visiting various shops and food stands. Don't let Ophis's appearance fool you, she could eat a whole super market empty and STILL would have enough space for a dessert or a couple hundreds of donuts. I know that dragons eat a lot more than normal humans or any other supernatural species for that matter, I am proof enough but Ophis's appetite is truly something else.

After the fifth ice cream vendor and my wallet now empty we decided to sit down in a local park that wasn't too far away from our house. As we sat there and watched the sunset we noticed that someone put a barrier over the whole park, although a very weak one but that didn't matter if you think about my training and other circumstances.

I watched closely as a couple walked into the park as Ophis was still fixated at her ice cream cone but what interesting was, was that the brown-haired guy was a human, but the girl was one of my targets.

"How convenient." I said to no one as Ophis finally looked at the odd couple and noticed that our little fallen was quite shocked to see us sitting here.

She hid it behind a mask and continued her little scheme till they both stood in front of the fountain that was the center of the park. She whispered something into his ears and in the next moment she stabbed him with a light spear through his chest.

"What a cruel way to end a date don't you think so. You could at least have said that you weren't a match and let him continue his mortal life before cutting it short." I greeted as I walked towards her. Her only answer was only to form another spear and hurl it at me.

"Ara how disappointing. It seems that you just aren't strong enough to even play with." I said as I watched as the spear harmlessly bounce off from my chest and disappeared into light particles.

"So, can we talk now, or do I have to force my answers out of you."I exclaimed as I cracked my knuckles and still walked towards her.

"You damn human just got lucky. What do you think you are compared to the higher race of us fallen angels.!" She shouted as she opened her wings and took up into the air.

"Oh no you are one of THOSE type of crows." I said as I noticed something red glowing next to the still bleeding boy.

 _"Not good. If I had to guess that is Rias's magic circle. Did she have her eyes on that boy.?"_ I thought only the be proven right when Rias and several other people appeared through the circle and aimed their weapons at the fallen angel.

"Well looks like I am too late. For the crimes that you have done fallen angel I will erase you out of this world in the name Gremory. You shall perish." Rias stated, only to miss her little sphere of magic as the fallen dived to the right and tried to escape.

"Akeno." She called out as my classmate stepped forward and raised her hand into the sky as lightning began to chase after the fallen angel. In a last-ditch effort, the crow tried to make a magic barrier to block the lightning, but it broke, and the half of the power hit her. She gritted her teeth but managed to fly away and escape. Great now I can at least track down her magic signature and will find the other ones soon enough.

"Now that this is settled I believe it's my turn to head home." I said as everyone looked at me and finally noticed myself standing right across of them with Ophis already by my side.

"Kain-Kun?" Rias asked dumbfound as she saw me.

"Surprise." I said with a huge smile and the best sarcastic voice I could muster.

"What are you doing here at this hour. More importantly what are you.?" She began to interrogate me as the members of her little group turned towards me too and took a battle stance.

"Simple. I was just enjoying my free day with my dear companion here and we run into that little fallen angel here. And the poor guy that is bleeding out just behind you." I told her as I began to pet Ophis's head, which she liked very much as she leaned into my hand.

"Shouldn't you safe him or something like that.?" I asked as I looked at the poor drip that just lied there and was slowly but steady turning the cobblestones red.

"Trust me I will. After we settled everything with you. Now that you said that she was a fallen angel I can presume that you know about the supernatural. That means I just have more questions for you."

"Sorry to cut you short but I really have to go now. I will see you tomorrow in school." I said as two of her servants shot forward and tried to intercept me.

"Well I don't want to deal with you guys but if you really insist then I will humor you." I said as I spread my arms, leaving my chest exposed. "Come I give you a free shot. Take anything you want, my chest, arms or maybe my Eye's."

The Blonde guy was the first to arrive and slashed at my chest only to slide off from my skin and stumbling past me. Not a second later a cute white-haired girl stood before me and cocked her fist back and sending it right into my gut.

"Heh. Is that all you guys got." I mocked as I stared down at her with my left eye now glowing purple. "That didn't even tickle I am sure you can do better than that."

In the next moment something hit my face and lightning rained down on me. Shrugging it off like nothing I still stood there and put my hand back on Ophis her head.

"That was boring. If you have nothing to say anymore then I will take my leave now." I said as the familiar black mist swirled around us and we were gone while everybody else was shocked at my display at strength. Or rather tanking away everything that they had thrown at me and didn't even making a scratch on me.

(

The next morning was even more surprising for me when I stepped out of my house and was greeted with the sight of Rias and the other guy who was on the verge of death just ten hours ago.

"Why hello there." I greeted as Rias looked absolutely shocked while the guy just scratched his head.

"What are YOU doing here." Rias demanded.

"Well I live here got a problem with that. And before you say anything lets head to school first. I don't want to be late." I said as I walked past them and continued to walk to school.

"Color be impressed boy when I say that you are standing again after the whole ordeal that you went through just yesterday." I said as the guy just looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know about that. Then it wasn't all a dream right." He asked as he stepped closer to me.

"No, it wasn't. You died last night and were brought back by that lovely lady walking behind us. But it isn't my place to explain everything to you, that should be the job of your new master. Ain't that right Rias." I explained as I turned around to look at Rias, which was glaring at me right now.

"He wasn't supposed to know until after school." She said as she pointed an accursed finger at me. "And I still have questions for you."

"Well we are in the same class. When school is finished just drag me along to your little club meeting." I said as I walked ahead of them and walked into the school alone. I don't want any rumors spreading because I was seen with them.

And after my little talk I walked straight into my class, not missing the calculating look that I got from a black-haired girl with glasses as I walked past her.

 _"Well if it isn't little So-Tan."_ I thought with a smirk as I reached the door and walked inside of it, quickly taking my place next to the window and already waiting for the day to end.

After an annoying pop quiz that I passed with an A and an equally boring history lesson about the medieval time period of central Europe during the early ninth century it was finally time to go home, or so I thought.

Before I even could stand up there was a glaring red head standing right in front of my desk and patiently waiting for me to pack my bag.

"You really want these answers do you not." I asked with a sigh as I stood up and silently followed her.

"Well where are you leading me oh Ojou-Sama." I joked as we walked through the crowds of students that were splitting in front of us like Moses did with the red sea.

I received no answer as we continued to walk through the school area towards the back where the old school building was located. After we entered I noticed that we not the first ones to arrive. Akeno was already there preparing tea and sitting on one of the couches.

"Take a seat. We will wait for the others while I take a quick shower." Rias said as she moved behind a curtain and Akeno was already by her side, probably making sure that I would not peek.

"Do what you want I wait for now." I said as I looked around the room. There were magic circles painted on the walls, floor and even the ceiling and three couches stood in the middle of the room with a little tea table and a little kitchen on the side of the room. The thing that did anger me quite a bit was that Rias had the nerves to take MY table and MY chair from my old room and use it as it was her own.

Without thinking twice, I moved towards the chair and sat down in it while putting my legs on MY beautiful Mahogany table and leaning back, the same way I did when I was ten years younger.

"Excuse me but that is Buchou's desk. I would appreciate if you would sit down on one of the couches." Reminded Akeno as she looked at me.

"No, that table doesn't belong to Rias. Originally it belonged to her brother, but that is a tale for another day." I said as I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arms. I waited a few minutes before I heard the door opening and opened an eye.

It was only the little white-haired girl that was now looking at me with an emotionless expression while eating a cookie that she got out of nowhere.

Not a second later the door opened again to show the blond haired pretty boy and the clueless brown-haired guy from today morning coming in.

"Buchou I brought him." Announced Blondie as he took a seat next to the little girl while the other guy took a seat at the couch that was opposite of my desk while he was looking all around the room, mostly at the girls and my sister that was behind the curtain.

"Ah Good job Yuuto I'll be there any second." Rias said as she took the towel from Akeno's hands and a minute later she stepped out of the shower fully clothed. She walked towards the desk while eyeing me suspiciously, but she said nothing as she took a seat on the table while looking at the others.

"Now Issei Hyoudou do you have any Idea why I called you here today.?" Asked Rias.

"Well to be serious I have absolutely no Idea why but if I have to guess it would have to do something with yesterday and what Kain-Senpai said today morning." Issei answered nervously while he was watched by everyone, including myself.

"Correct. Yesterday when you were at you're Date with this Yuuma you died. This Yuuma person was in reality a Fallen Angel and was ordered to kill you, why we don't know." Rias said while giving him some time to think about everything before she continued. "After I arrived at the park you were already dead and Yuuma fled from the scene, so I decided to reincarnate you as a Devil and as my servant under the House of Gremory."

"What do you mean you reincarnated me as a Devil." Issei asked with disbelief in his voice.

"To be blunt with you Issei, everybody in this room is a Devil except for Kain." Rias said as she showed her wings with the others doing the same.

"I am Yuuto Kiba. Buchou's Knight." The blonde said as he made a formal bow to Issei and myself.

"Koneko Toujou. Rook." Said the white-haired kid that sat on the couch and was currently sucking on a lollipop, after she already had five of them. I am beginning to think that she could rival Ophis's sweet tooth.

"I am Akeno Himejima. Rias's Queen and vice-president of the ORC. I'm glad to make your acquaintance." Akeno said with a sweet smile as she closed her eyes.

Issei was speechless after everything was said but after he didn't speak for a while I decided to make myself known.

"Well I think you scared him there Rias. " I said as I crossed my legs and looked at Issei. "No reason to dwell over it too much boy just roll with it, you can't change the fact that you died and were turned into a Devil. Be happy that you got a second chance at living again."

"Now that you decided to intervene I believe it's time to question you. I start simple. What are you.?" Rias asked as she turned around and looked at me.

"Simple. I am a Dragon and a Damn powerful one at that." I said while everyone looked skeptically at me.

"How come that we don't sense anything from you. And IF you are a Dragon why are you here in a human form. I thought only a Handful of Dragons could do that."

"Well Everyone close to Dragon King can morph into a human form if they have the power or the desire to do so. Then there are the two Dragon Gods and a certain Evil Dragon that can do that as well, so you can count yourself lucky that you met one of the nine examples." I explained as everyone listened closely, even Issei who didn't know about the supernatural just a few minutes ago seemed impressed by my little lesson.

"And what does a powerful dragon such as yourself want in my territory." Rias asked as she inched closer to me.

"Well I have a little job to do here and You could say some personal matters as well but don't worry I will only stay till my job is done and then I will leave you all in your quiet peace."

"And that job would be." Rias pressed on.

"To find and Capture four fallen angels that went against their orders and deserted from the Grigori. That task was given to me by Azazel himself, so you better stay out of my way and then I can consider us friends."

"Is that a threat." Rias asked while she was beginning to glow red.

"No. I simply propose that you don't interfere with my Job and I won't breathe fire at you. Sounds nice doesn't it."

After I said that everyone had a look of shook on their faces but in the next moment they switched into a battle stance.

"Relax as I said just do that simple thing and were friends and being friends with an all-powerful dragon is always good." I said as I relaxed in my chair.

"Fine. We will not interrupt you on purpose, but I have a few conditions. First, if they attack us or try to harm anyone in my territory then we will strike them down. Second you will be kept under strict watch and will come to the Occult Research club every day after school. Third, you will owe me a Favor after this is all done." Rias listed off.

"Fine I can accept these terms but coming here every day would be kind of troublesome because I have someone to look after at home." I said as I recalled that Ophis couldn't even handle a microwave or even a toaster however the TV isn't a problem.

"You can bring your siblings here if you want."

"Well said person would be my wife. I hope that isn't a problem, don't worry she is a quiet person, just don't steal her snacks." I warned them before hand because I knew that Ophis can be rather possessive of three things. Me, her sweets and her silence.

"What You have a Wife. God Damn Pretty Boy should just die." Issei said as he looked at me with envy.

"Yeah I have one and I am happy with her despite her quirks. But a hopeless pervert such as yourself wouldn't even understand the feeling of a working relationship, I mean how many Girlfriends did you have.? And your right hand isn't included." I snickered as I saw that Issei's face was beginning to get red with anger and embarrassment while the white-haired girl was cracking a smile.

Issei didn't waste a moment and rushed at me with his fist raised as he cried tears of jealousy. He tried to hit me over the desk, but I stopped his hand with my left leg, twirled around in my chair and with the extra momentum that I gained kicked him right back onto the couch with my right leg that now was outstretched. All while I was sitting down.

"Don't start a fight you can't win boy. You just got reincarnated and are already trying to punch a dragon. Well you have much to learn best you start your first lesson." I said as I glanced to Rias and gave her a wink which she catches and started explaining Everything about the three factions, the Great war and the truce that followed after that.

"So, the Fallen angels can't be punished for what they did to me. Why did they even do this.?" Issei asked with disbelief as he looked at Rias, hoping to find some kind of answer from her.

"Oh, trust me Issei they will be punished, I make sure of that and why they did kill you is also simple. You Possess a certain little something that is called a Sacred Gear. Sacred Gear's are gifts that are given to humans from the God of the Biblical Faction. Only Humans can possess such a Sacred Gear and once you die they will pass along to the next person. However, that system has a little bug inside it so that Hybrids between Human and any other kind of creature can also possess a Sacred Gear and you can have more than one in your body with thirteen exceptions. These exceptions are called Longinus and are thirteen extreme powerful Sacred Gears that have enough power to even kill a God when you truly master said Gear. Everything clear by now.?" I explained to Issei while he was following everything I said.

"Yes. That means that I have one or more Sacred Gears inside me and the Fallen killed me because of it." summarized Issei. "So how can I use that thing or at least know what it is."

"Imagine the strongest Person you know and mimic his strongest attack while focusing on a certain part of your body." Rias continued after my little lesson regarding the Sacred Gear matters and the system behind it, not that she would know why the system had these little bugs.

"Hey Kain, you said you were powerful right. What is your strongest attack.?" Issei asked as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you shouldn't take me as an example. I have a few powerful attacks that could level entire lands, a few attacks that could vaporize a continent out of the map and I even have two attacks that could destroy the earth." I said while I was looking at my nails, not really caring about the various looks I've been getting from everyone inside this room.

"What! you must be lying." Rias said as she looked skeptically at me.

"Rias. Dragons may be arrogant, proud or even downright evil, but a dragon never lies. We don't see the reason in deceiving people if you could just annilate them with a snap of your fingers, and yes I can do that too." I said serious while my left eye began to glow slightly.

"You want to see my strongest attack Issei but sorry I rather like earth the way it is now, so I just have to blast away a mountain or something like that. Do somebody has a mountain that's bugging him in some kind of way.?" I asked the group as I looked at them. "No. really.? Well then I have to pick one random."

"Wait my family has this little mansion in the mountains that is just outside of Kuoh. We could test your statement there. Its hidden by a barrier so that no humans could enter it." Rias said as she grabbed my attention.

"Do you have a photo of that place by chance.?"

"Ehm yes there is one hanging on the wall right there." Rias said while pointing at a wall right next to the entrance.

I said nothing as I stood up and walked towards the picture. Taking in every detail that I could I put it back on the wall and turned to everybody else.

"Okay to make it quick. I take us there, destroy a mountain and then I bring us back. Any questions, No? good." And before everyone could react my black mist enveloped us all and took us to the exact location of the photo and we were standing right next to the mansion.

"What. - how did you do that." Rias asked baffled as she pointed at me "You didn't even know this place and you didn't place down a magic circle and -"

"Shush and be quiet princess. That what I did was simply said MY way of teleportation." I said as I put my finger on Rias lips making her stop her ranting. She was way too noisy whenever something intrigued he. That didn't even changer after all the years she grew up.

"Now take a good look around. And please focus on that mountain right there. The big one." I said as I pointed towards the biggest mountain that was in the region here.

"Now everyone take a step back and put up a barrier, I don't want to hurt you guys by accident." I said as they obeyed my words and put up a pretty weak barrier. Well whatever let's get it done.

I took a few steps forward as my power began to rise and a faintly black aura with purple specks of energy surrounded my whole body. After a few seconds of building up power I put my hands in the air and gathered my power in my hands. I slowly pointed them towards the mountain while black lightning arcs were dancing around my hands.

 **" 170mm Black Lightning Dragons Cannon.!"** I shouted out as a Huge Black Lightning bolt was shot of my hands and hit the mountain, turning it to dust in near a second because of the heat that my Lightning produced.

As I turned back I could only laugh at the faces that everyone was making. Issei and Rias jaws hit the ground at my Display of power while Akeno was blushing madly because of no reason. Koneko and Kiba kept their mouths shut, but their eyes were telling that they were stunned too.

"Well let's get back before someone decides to find out what happened to his mountain." I said as I scurried them together and teleported us all back to the Occult Research Club.

"Kain. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT_." Rias whispered and screamed at the same time. Don't ask how even I don't know how she did that.

"That was one of my stronger spells. It was teacher to me by a High-Level Lightning Dragon called Fulgur. That attack would be in my top 30 attacks if you want to measure my power, but it would be at the near end of the list. I hope that answers your question to how powerful I am." I answered with a shrug off my shoulders as Looked at Issei. "So was that inspiring enough, or do I have to do more than just a warm up."

"No Senpai that is enough. But I have another question, how did you get so strong.?"

"I have been training my Body since the tender age of six years old and when I turned ten my real training began. I was trained merciless by a Dragon King that practically took me in became some kind of father figure. I needed to survive several months in the mountains with nothing more but my pants and a T-Shirt. I had to hunt, gather water and survive several attacks from wild animals and even a few surprise attacks from that Dragon King. There was of course another big factor but that will be my secret." I told them all as everyone listened to my story and giving me respectful looks.

"Senpai had to endure a lot of things..." muttered Koneko.

"Well if you want to be powerful you've gotta do something for that."

By now, after everything was said, Kain noticed that the sun was already beginning to set painting the sky in all kinds of red, orange and yellow.

"I think it's time to go home for me, I still have unfinished business to do. I believe we will meet here again tomorrow after school is finished. As our agreed conditions I will attend your meetings with my guest and you will stay out of my job." I said as I stood up and the familiar black mist surrounded me. " I believe you still have private matters to discuss with your new servant Rias."

(

As soon as I stepped out of my mist there was a glaring Ophis standing right before me, making me beginning to sweat.

 _"Oh, Shit she's mad."_

"H-Hello Ophis. I take it you are happy to see me." I tried to talk myself out of it.

Ophis just continued to look at me. She raised her hand and pointed towards the kitchen.

"First food, then we will bath and then we will spend the rest of the day in our room. Now cook."

With a heavy sigh I just went towards our kitchen and did what was ordered to me. After three helpings of takoyaki that were instantly devoured by Ophis's stomach, which could be considered as a black hole, I finally got a break from all the cooking. Or so I thought.

As soon as I stepped out of the kitchen and put my apron away, my arm was snatched from my lovely little mate and I was dragged up stairs towards the larger of the two baths that we have, this one including a bath tub.

Ophis and myself took off our clothes and entered the bathing area.

"Get in and sit down." Ophis commanded as we stood beside the tub.

Without complaining I stepped inside the warm and cozy bath that was already prepared by who knows and I began to relax my sore muscles. Only to feel that a certain person lowered herself onto my lap and pressed her body against mine and began to relax too.

"We should do that more often, remind me to build a hot spring inside our cave when we are home next time okay." I said to Ophis as I closed my eyes.

"Gladly." Ophis answered as she leaned backwards and used my chest as support.

We enjoyed our quiet little time together and I even began to slowly drift off had it not been for Ophis to tap my chest and point towards the shower head and the little washing stool.

"Wash my hair, please."

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." I said as I rubbed her head and watched as she blushed, normally nobody could see emotions on Ophis's face, but you can say that she and I somehow have a special art of connection. After we lived together for many years I learned to read Ophis's emotions, even if it was just a little twitch at her mouth or a certain glint in her eyes, that little things could be a smile or a look of affection or gratefulness.

"Close your eyes I am going to rinse out the soap." I said as I took the shower head and washed her hair. After that was done I took the hair conditioner and repeated the process. The little secret behind Ophis well kept hair was simple, I did all of the work. From washing through combing and doing everything to take care of her. Sometimes I even brush her teeth.

After we finished our bath together we headed towards our bedroom and tucked ourselves in with Ophis resting on my chest and my wings acting as a blanket that wrapped around us, giving us warmth and a wonderful feeling of comfort.

(

It was nearly at the end of the week, early Thursday, when Issei and I saw something strange while we were walking to school.

"Hauu."

"What a clumsy way to fall." I noted dryly as I looked at the little nun that was now sprawled on the pavement as she tripped over the very air itself. But I was ignored as Issei immediately went towards her while he was catching her floating hat.

"Here, can I help you." He asked as he offered her his hand, almost like a gentleman if he didn't took a quick look up her skirt to see her pure white panties.

"Ah thank you very much.!" She thanked us as she literally shined bright with light and innocence.

Something in my heart just told me to protect her and keep her as a treasure and never let her go again. Shaking my head to clear these strange thoughts out of my head I went towards both.

"Are you okay sister.?" I asked as she finally noticed me standing behind Issei and showed me a smile that was shining brighter than the sun.

"Yes, thank you too. I am okay but albeit a little clumsy it seems." She said with a sheepish look as she looked up at me, myself being several heads taller than her and being even three heads taller than Issei, who was nearly 176 cm in height.

"But where are my manners. My name is Asia Argento nice to meet you." She introduced herself with a little bow as she tugged at the ends of her nun dress.

"I am Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you Asia." Issei said as he took her hand and shook it.

"My name is Kain Ouroboros. Great to meet you little nun. But I must ask. Are you perhaps travelling through this area here? All alone by yourself.?" I asked as I picked up her bag that was laying down on the pavement.

"Yes, I was assigned to the local church in this town, but I don't know the way towards there. Could you two please help me, I don't speak the Japanese language so good and whenever I asked someone they always looked strangely at me." Well it does come in handy that Dragons have the ability to naturally speak any language in existence, even Latin. For Issei it is the same while just being a Devil instead a Dragon. The only downside is that Devils can't speak Latin because the God of the Bible banned them from speaking it.

"Of course, we show it to you, right Kain-Senpai.?" Issei said as he looked at me with stars in his eyes.

"Sure. I have nothing to do so why not, But I must warn you, the church isn't in the best of conditions."

"That isn't an issue. As a follower of God, I must always be gracious for everything he does. Even if I'm exiled." Asia said as she whispered the last part so quietly that only I could hear it if I strained my ears.

 _"An outcast nun being sent into a town full of devils with four fallen angels running around, that coincidentally live at the same church that said nun is sent to. What are they planning with her.?"_ Kain thought as he walked behind both of them as Issei showed her the city while walking towards the church. It was at the same moment as all three of them passed a park where they could hear a child crying.

Asia, being the kind person, she is, immediately went to the little boy and looked at his scraped knee. A second later to rings formed on her fingers and a green aura emitted from them that began to heal the injury that the boy had.

"There it should be all okay now. No need to cry anymore." Asia said while she smiled at the little boy that looked at her completely puzzled, wondering what just happened. Before he could say anything, he was grabbed by an older woman and dragged off somewhere. Probably his mother that saw this whole thing and thought that something isn't completely right.

"Wow Asia that is an amazing power that you have." Issei complemented her as she stood up and her rings disappeared.

"Yes, it's a wonderful power that was given to me by God. It allows me to heal anything I touch." Asia said as she smiled but held a small amount of sadness inside her eyes.

"Interesting Sacred Gear you have there but it would be wise to not show it out in the open to regular humans." Kain said as he received two questioning looks from both Issei and Asia.

"You know about Sacred Gears Kain-San.?" Asia asked.

"Why shouldn't she do that Kain-Senpai." Issei asked too, at the same time.

"Answer one, Yes I do. In fact, Issei does have one and I have one too, but please keep it a secret would you kindly. And for the second question, normal humans shouldn't be involved in the supernatural, even if it were something harmless like that example here but humans are by a nature frightened by everything that they don't understand. One of the reason why no Angel appeared in churches or why a Devil appeared in a crowd of humans and would showed its wings. Humans would simply panic." Kain answered as both seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Now before anything else happens we should show our little nun the way towards the church and then head the school. It's getting late Issei." I reminded Issei as I looked at a nearby clock.

A few minutes later they stood at the end of the crossroad, to the left where you could see the church and to the right the rest of the city.

"This is where we must part ways Asia. If you go to the left and follow the rest of the street you should find the church, myself and Issei must go to school now." Kain said as he pointed towards the church and gave Issei a little nudge with his elbow.

"Oh, thank you both very much, if it isn't too much trouble would you like to come inside and drink a cup of tea.?" Asia asked as she looked a little bit sad as she saw as preparing to leave.

"I'm sorry Asia but it is like Kain-Senpai said. We must go to school but I'm sure we will come and visit you soon. Right Senpai.?" Issei promised her as he looked expectant at me.

"If I have time then I will come sure." Kain said as he walked away with Issei in tow.

"Alright then. Have a nice day and may God bless your kind souls." Asia called after us as she turned around and walked down the street towards the church.

"Kain-Senpai. Why did the church feel so horrible to me, like it's some kind of Evil being that just wants to kill me? " Issei asked as he still trembled from the vile aura that the church is sending out.

"Well Issei you are now a devil. Every kind of Holy territory feels like this to you. Some things like Bibles, Holy swords and even Holy based Sacred Gears can feel that way but the reason why it felt so evil was because the Fallen angels are currently residing inside that church. One of the reason why no normal human would walk inside of that church." I explained to Issei.

"Does that mean that Asia is working with the Fallen Angels.?" Issei asked in disbelief as he couldn't imagine that such a sweet and innocent nun would willingly work with killers.

"No. She doesn't have a clue what they are planning but she definitely is involved with the supernatural, but in the next moment she couldn't sense what we are. If I were to guess I would say that she had a few run ins with other races but doesn't possess any other abilities other than her Sacred Gear." I summarized as we just walked through the school gates as the bell rang. "Now go to your class we will speak later in the Occult Research Club."

(

 **First of all, sorry if any of you guys waited for too long for this chapter. My work is currently piling up on me and my shifts are just murderous. From 08:00 till 19:00. The next few days will continue to be like that, so I won't have much time to write.**

 **I've decided to end the chapter here so that I could pack the rescue of Asia and the matters with the Fallen Angels all in one chapter and maybe add a few other things with it like the matters with the familiars.**

 **I hope you like everything so far and if you have any wishes to add on just post them in the review section and I may consider in using them if I can integrate them into this story. But before you start. He will not have a Harem or a Peerage, just to make that clear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

 **(Announcements)**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 05

 **(KAIN'S POV)**

SLAP

That was the first thing that I heard as soon as I entered the Occult Research Clubroom while Issei had a red hand print on his face and Rias had her arm outstretched.

"So that's how the Gremory's treat their servants when nobody is around." I said as I stood inside the doorframe as everyone looked at me. Or mainly at Ophis who stood behind me.

I knew that what I said wasn't the truth as I know that my family treats everybody with respect and have always a friendly attitude. So, I was wondering why the hell Rias just slapped Issei for no apparently reason.

"I'm not done with you either. What was in your mind when you let MY servant near a nun that just so happened to walk into this town. What if she sensed that Issei was a devil and planned to kill him and all of us." Rias ranted as she stormed over to me and glared at me. Not really being effective as she had to look up to look into my eyes.

"First of all, I am not the Bodyguard of you or your servants. Second, that nun was as harmless as a human baby and third, she couldn't even have lift a finger to attack him before I intervened. Don't get me wrong. If someone is attacked when he or her is with me I will defend them, I am just that nicely." I said as I moved past her and plopped down on MY chair that was standing directly behind MY desk, with Ophis sitting down on my lap and leaning against my chest.

"Besides, she didn't even have any combat abilities and seeing that the fallen angels want to do something with her it is my job to investigate such things, Issei just happened to come with me since we were on our way to school."

"So, you say that she is affiliated with the Fallen Angels! That means she IS a threat.!" Rias shouted at me. Geez when did she get so paranoid about other factions.

"She sorts of is, but I don't think that she knows everything. She has a pure and innocent heart but a dark past with the church, she was most like kicked out of the church." I told her as I remembered that sadness in her eyes when she muttered that thing about being exiled.

"And you expect me to trust that statement when my servants are in danger.?" Rias inquired as she slammed her hands on the table.

"We already had this discussion Rias. You stay out of my matters and I stay out of yours and that nun is now my concern, so calm down at the end of the week I am done with the fallen angels and then will I decide what I will do with that nun. And that's final."

"Ugh Fine. Now are you going to tell us who that kid is, or will you keep that a secret too.?" Rias said as she pointed at Ophis.

"Rude." Was all that Ophis said as she glared right back at Rias.

"Well that 'kid' as you called her would be my so called 'wife'. She is Ophis Ouroboros and she is older than she looks so best not underestimate her." I answered as I petted Ophis's head and she began to growl lightly in an affectionate manner.

"You didn't joke when you said that? I thought you were lying." Rias said with disbelief dripping from her voice.

"Dragons don't lie. Kain is my legal husband and mate by draconic customs for six years by now." Ophis said as she looked at everyone, who were surprised at the emotionless tone that she used.

"That Goth Loli-Chan speaks just like Koneko-chan." Issei pointed out as everyone agreed with him. It can't be helped, to the untrained ear it would appear that Ophis has no emotions but she just doesn't show them to the outside, you only could see them if you looked closely enough to see the minimal changes in her mimic and her eyes.

"Well you heard her Rias, so you can't really complain anymore, and you Issei, as much as I like you I don't like the look that you have in your eyes, so you better look away before I do it for you." I threatened at Issei who looked at Ophis with a slight perverted look.

"Well I hate to interrupt your little conversation, but I just got an urgent call from the Duke. Apparently, there is a Stray Devil inside this town that has been killing people for a time now, he orders us to eliminate that threat." Akeno said as she stepped next to Rias and informed us all.

Everyone seemed to ready for a battle, the only exception being Issei who didn't know what a Stray Devil is.

"Now then everyone step inside the Magic Circle and Akeno will take us there. Kain will you come too.?" Rias said as she looked at me as I was still sitting in the chair.

"No, I will meet you there." I said as I reached out with my senses and quickly found the stray devil hiding inside an old storage hall, not even trying to suppress its aura. With a mere thought I teleported to its location and saw and old abandoned looking ware house. Right next to a certain magic circle began to form and the rest of the club appeared.

"Your Late." I commented dryly.

"How do you even do that.?" Rias asked perplexed.

"Well let's just say that the magic circle teleportation way is not the fastest use of travel, the most used and wide spread art of traveling but that's it." I said as I stepped in front of the door. "So, does anyone want to open it or should I.?"

"I don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"Just do your thing."

"Pff How lazy can a devil be. Looks like I have to do it." I said with a smile and took a little step back. Just to spring forward and deliver a devastating side kick into the heavy metal doors that were sent flying through the hall and crashed into the wall at the far end on the other side. "Knock Knock who's there.?"

As we received no answer everyone stepped inside, and we instantly were attacked a foul smell.

"Man, this shed smells really bad, and that devil is supposed to live here.?" Asked Issei to the rest of us.

"I am sure that there is something here, the Stray Devil's just love these places. Not to mention that this places smells like blood." I answered.

"How do you know all of that.?" Issei retorted back to me.

"Dragons have the most superior senses of every kind of being. A few of the other races can compare to one area such as smell or hearing but not to everything, simply said Dragons are the apex predators amongst all of the beings."

"Anyway, this should be the perfect opportunity to experience how a Devil Peerages fights. You should pay attention to the others while I will explain everything to you ok Ise." Rias continued after me.

"I can smell something delicious, but I can also smell something disgusting. Is it sweet.? Or is it sour.?" growled a low voice that seemed to be coming from the end of the hall that was veiled in darkness.

"Stray Devil Viser. By the orders of the Duke of Gremory we are sent here to eliminate you, prepare to die." Rias said with such intensity but all that she received was an abnormal laughter that echoed through the building.

After the laughter died down you could hear heavy and slow footsteps approaching us and the first thing that we saw was a topless woman with long black hair. After another heavy footstep occurred we could finally see the rest of her body. She had a centaur like appearance but with humanoid looking hands with red claws acting as her front legs.

"You High Class Devils all act so arrogant but don't worry I will gladly devour you all." Viser said as she had a deranged smile on her face that showed piranha like looking teeth.

"Running away from your master's side and rampaging through the human world while killing people definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly purge you from existence."

Rias was confident, a little too much boasting but that didn't matter. What mattered though was, was that Issei kept staring at the breasts of the Stray.

"Issei stay focused, just because she looks like a woman doesn't mean that she is one. Stray Devils normally take on any kind of forms to lure in lone people just to kill." I reminded him as I bonked him over the head. "Really that perverted brain of yours will someday get you killed."

"I'm sorry Senpai. I will pay attention now."

"Kiba it's your turn." Rias called out and the knight obeyed instantly.

Kiba rushed forward with a sword in his hands and looked like he disappeared and reappeared in front of the Stray, which of course tried to stomp on him with one of her legs.

"Kiba sure is fast. I didn't even see him move." commented Issei from the sidelines.

"That is because he is my Knight. The traits of the Knights are immense speed reflexes while the only Disadvantage is that they don't have the defensive capabilities of the other pieces." Rias explained to him as Kiba disappeared again and Viser was cut on various places after he landed behind her.

"Koneko watch out.!" Shouted Issei as Koneko was stomped from the Stray Devil and a dust cloud whirled up, blocking our view.

"Don't worry Ise. Koneko would be my Rook. A Rook possesses very high defense and strength, making them truly an unmovable fortress like the chess piece itself." Rias said again as we finally could see Koneko again. Holding up the leg that tried to stomp her lights out and kept it above her.

"Fly."

And with that little word she really sent the Stray Devil towards the roof. I have to say she really is a resilient little girl.

"Akeno."

"Fufufu now it's my turn." Giggled the black-haired vice president of the ORC before she flew up into the air and lost all of her clothes as she switched her attire with a traditional Japanese miko outfit that consisted of a simple white haori and a red hakama.

"You already took quite a beating, but I guess you still have some energy right.?" Akeno asked sweetly as lightning rained down on the Stray Devil and electrified her in various places. As Akeno had her fun with torturing that stray Rias turned to us once more.

"As you can see Akeno is my queen and therefore the second strongest piece next to myself. As a queen she possesses all of the traits from the other pieces, except the one from the pawns. Akeno's most used trait would be that of the bishop piece because she is best with lightning magic, coupled with that she is the ultimate sadist."

"Yes, I can see that Rias. You definitely have a scary queen." I commented dryly as I looked at the stray again that was now smoking from various places as even had a few charred places here and there.

"Let's see how much you can take ufufufu." Akeno laughed sadistically, reminding me of a certain brown haired bespectacled Old Satan Member. She continued to electrocute the Stray until it was a quivering mass of charred body.

"I am scared of Akeno-Senpai." Issei said with a quivering voice as he hid behind Rias. He didn't even notice that the arm of the Stray Devil was advancing towards Rias's unguarded back while everybody else was either paying attention to Rias or to Akeno.

 _"Not on my watch_ "

I quickly summoned a black ball of flames and tossed it at the crawling arm that was now behind Rias, ready to strike but my flames quickly intercepted it and turned it into a pile of ash.

"Rias you should pay attention to your surroundings." I said to her as she looked behind her and saw the smoking pile of ash that was still burning, eradicating that arm from the plain of existence.

"Thank you Kain-Kun."

"That was a dangerous you just did there. You know our Buchou is known as the crimson haired Ruin princess, so don't expect her to be merciful now." Akeno said with a wink towards the Viser as she just laid down on the ground, being totally defeated.

"Any last words, Stray Devil Viser.?" Rias asked as she stepped up to her.

" ...Kill ... Me..Please."

"Then Disappear." Came the cruel reply from Rias as she produced an orb of her Power of Destruction and fired it at the Stray, turning it into ashes in mere seconds.

"Now that this is cleared let's finish our lesson. If you are wondering what piece I am then I would be the King, Kings are normally the leaders of a Peerage and only High-Class Devils can gain a Peerage. So, if you want to have your Harem you just need to rise p in power to gain the right to have a Peerage. So Issei do you still have any questions.?" Rias explained as she finished her little lesson as it was beginning to bore me. I mean, serious since was she so talkative.

"Uhm Buchou what Piece am I.?" Issei asked as he pointed at himself.

"Well Issei you are my Pawn." Rias said as Issei gained a dumbstruck face.

"So that means I am the weakest piece of all huh." He quietly muttered to himself. Too bad that everyone here had enhanced hearing.

"Not Really. The real strength of the Pawns lies in the ability to use Promotion." Explained Rias as Issei was clueless again.

"Rias your words are too complicated, you can't just fire off strange Terms that only Devils could understand. You need to Remember that he was just a human a few days ago." I said to Rias as I stepped next to her, leaning my arm on her head to annoy her.

"Oh, and you as a Dragon can explain Devil Terms better than me, a natural born High-Class Devil.?" Rias asked she hinted with her voice that it was a challenge. Sadly, one that she would lose.

"Ok Issei listen up. You know RPGs, right? with all the different classes such as Mages, Swordsmen and Tanks right.?" I asked as he nodded his head once.

"Nice. Then let's say that a Bishop is a Mage, a Swordsmen is a Knight and a Rook is a Tank. The Queen and the King is everything combined, and the Pawn is nothing off that." I continued as he nodded again.

"While the Pawn may look weak at the beginning he has a handy skill called Promotion. That Skill allows him to turn into each of the named pieces except for the King once he reaches the Enemies Base. Understand me so far.?" I asked as he nodded his again.

"Good. Now that handy skill that Pawns have can become really dangerous because they can practically mimic the other pieces and use the advantages of a Knight against the other ones. So, if you have 8 Pawns you could have all 8 of them become Knights even if you normally have just two Knights from the beginning. Now imagine ten Kiba's running around the field and attacking one enemy." I said to him as Issei paled a little bit and Kiba chuckled nervously.

"I see that you catch my thought but let me explain more. Normally a Knight is fast, but he can't really handle a punch. That means if you fight against a Knight you could turn into a Rook and handle him more easily because you can take more damage and deal more damage. If you fight against a Bishop, you can turn into a knight and rush at them with speed and take them fast. If you fight against a Rook you could turn into a Bishop and shoot magic at them from the distance without the risk of getting hurt." The more I explained the more Issei seemed to grasp the concept, and the others looked surprised too from how good I could explain it to him. Except Ophis, she just stood next to me and looked bored as always.

"So, you say that I can Mimic all of the other abilities and use that against them right Senpai." Issei asked.

"You're right. Of course, there are some People are just better with magic instead of swords but that could be used as an advantage too because you know that they would be weak in close combat such as Akeno. As Rias said she is a Queen, that means she has all the traits of the other pieces but excels in the Bishop area more than a rook. To wrap it up the Pawn is basically the foot soldier and the all rounder of the battlefield."

"So, I just have to watch what Piece the enemy is and explicit his weakness and use the advantage of another Piece on him. Thank you Senpai I think I get it now." Issei said as he looked at me with renown spirit.

"See Rias. Now he understands it." I said as I turned towards her again and looked at her pouting face.

"Fine you did it better than me wohoo." Rias said with her typical voice whenever she wasn't happy with something.

"Senpai is pretty amazing." Kiba commented as he looked at me.

"Oh, stop it you make me blush." I joked as we all shared a laugh.

"So now that this is cleared what now.?" I asked Rias.

"I think that is everything for the night. You can all go home if you like it."

"Hai." Came the answer from everybody as I took Ophis's hand my own.

"Well if that's everything than we will go home." I said as the black mist swirled around us and we were gone.

"How does he do that." Asked Rias nobody particular.

(

"So, you are telling me that you met a body builder that dressed up as a Magical girl from an Anime? And you think that I will believe that.?" I asked Issei again as he was talking to me in our Lunch time. Myself sitting on the branch of a tree and Issei leaning against the same one.

"Dude I am telling you. That guy is the stuff that Nightmares are made from." Issei insured as he shook again with disgust alone from the memory.

"So, if you find him so awful, why did you meet him in the first place.?"

"I had too. It was a client that summoned me through one of those contract flyers, but never in my life would I have thought that there would be people like that." Issei said.

"So, if he summoned you, what did he want. To be turned into a Magical Girl." I asked with a quiet laugh as I meant that as a joke. Issei's serious face proved me otherwise.

"You can't be serious. He really wanted to be turned into one.?"

"Yes, he did. I mean it would be awesome if he was a girl, with less muscles and that stuff but still."

After he said that my mind began to go back to my early childhood when Sona was constantly around our mansion, either playing with me or Rias. And that Serafall would follow soon after and would embarrass all of us on a daily basis.

"Trust me I know one. And if he anything like that Girl I know he would be a bad influence for the rest of the world." I said as I only could imagine what Serafall would do if she was released onto the human world. I can be glad that she is loaded with her work as a Maou.

"Wait you know a Magical Girl.?" Issei asked as his interest was awakened again.

"Well the last time I've met her was several years back when I was eight, so I don't know if she would remember me." That was blatant lie, Serafall somehow had a sixth sense when it came to recognize people and to track them. You can't hide anything from her and I guess that that was the reason why she was appointed as the leader for Foreign Affairs.

"Oh really, well that's a shame." Issei answered as he slumped down and began to eat his yakisoba pan that he got from the cafeteria.

 _"Not really. If she would know that I am alive then the whole Underworld would be on my ass. That's something that I really don't want to experience._

"Well what classes do you have next.?" I asked as I was bored with watching the other students doing their normal human things, albeit the beating of Issei's perverted friends certainly was funny to watch.

"I've got math, Japanese and Science in that order." Issei said as he munched on his bread.

"Well I've got PE for the rest of the day."I said with a smug smile.

"Lucky Bastard. You can watch all the girls in their uniforms while I have to do stupid math formulas." Issei grumbled.

"That's something you would do and not me. I'm just served with being faster than anybody else when it comes to sprinting."

"Is that your competitive spirit speaking or you're Dragon Pride.?"

"A mixture of both things, mainly my Pride."

Our conversation ended at that comment as the school bell rung and everybody began to filter themselves into the main school building.

"Well off to classes we must. I see you in the ORC." I said to Issei as I jumped down from my spot and made my way towards the track fields.

(

The rest of the day wasn't any more special than the other ones. Rias was staying at the Clubroom, occupying my desk like she owned the damn thing and everybody else was out doing their contracts. Sometimes they came back successful only to be summoned again half an hour later.

It was way after dawn that I finally decided to leave as nothing interesting seemed to happen, so I went to the next supermarket to buy some groceries, and two bags full of sweets. Yes, I know that that is a strange Purchase, damn Cashier with his damn raised eyebrows.

As I strolled down the street towards my home I went by a house with a really strange feeling around it.

 **"There's a barrier surrounding that house and I feel one of the Devils being inside there. Most likely a trap."** Spoke Samael as he noticed it too. Needless to say, that he was way better at sensing aura's and beings than me.

"So that means that someone from my sisters Peerage is likely in trouble. And I thought that the day would stay boring." I commented as I teleported the bags to my house and quickly went up the stairs to reach the door.

"Pizza Service hot and ready." I said as I knocked twice on the door.

After I received no response I simply kicked down the door and entered.

 **"I think that the Human's do that a little bit different."** Samael commented as he sounded like he was not trying to laugh.

"Aw hush now I believe that I gave them enough time to answer the damn door."

I continued to walk down the hallway until I reached the living room. With a panting and bleeding Issei kneeling on the ground and Asia standing before him, shielding him from a Stray Priest.

"I guess you are the one that is responsible for this mess here. Priest." I said as I leaned against the door frame, finally getting attention from everyone else.

"Oh, what's that another shitty Devil came to rescue his pathetic brethren.?" Asked the demented looking Priest.

"Sorry to say that I'm ain't a Devil. I'm much worse."

"Doesn't matter. At the end of the day you all will be slain by my blade and I will be walking home with two more heads on my list."

"Kain-Senpai, what are you doing here.?" Issei asked as he looked at me with hope.

"I came here just by coincidence, but don't worry I'll deal with that Guy soon enough." I said as I walked next to Issei and Asia.

"Asia, you must have protected Issei but don't worry now I am here now. If you please could heal Issei while I will bring the trash out." I said as turned to turned to the ranting priest.

"Y-Yes I do t-that." Asia said still being shook up.

"You have a name or a you too dumb to even remember that."

"My name is Freed Sellzen. But don't worry you won't have to remember that for too long, I will kill you soon enough." Freed said as he raised his Gun and shot at me. It bounced off my skin harmlessly.

"What? How did you block my Light Bullet.?" Freed asked shocked.

"Simple really. I didn't block it, but it bounced of my Skin." I said as he tried to shoot me again only to have the same result.

"This Bullets nearly killed that Shitty Devil over there but it won't even scratch you. Forget it if my Gun isn't working then I'll just cut you up." Freed shouted as he rushed at me with a Light sword. At the same moment a red Magic Circle lit up the room and Rias and the rest of the Peerage appeared and immediately looked shocked as the saw me nearly getting impaled by a Light sword.

Funny enough the sword didn't even cut me. Freed slashed at my chest and tried to cleanly cut me in half from my shoulder towards my waist but his sword did nothing against my hard skin. It slid right off of me and created sparks when it slid down my chest.

"Wow you really are bad. The only thing that you cut up were my clothes, but I guess that this isn't something to be proud of." I mocked him as he jumped back and looked at me with a mixture between rage and disbelief.

"Just what are you.!" He spat out.

"Well I am a Dragon and your little weapons can't hurt me unless they have the level of a high-class Dragon Slayer weapon like Ascalon or Gram. And Ascalon is currently in Heaven and Gram is missing." I said to him as he slowly began to understand in what kind of situation he was in.

"It seems that you are the one who hurt my Dear Servant. I must pay you back of course." Rias said as she prepared to use her power, but I intercepted her.

"Leave him to me, just make sure that Issei is fine. And don't you dare to hurt that nun."

Rias was against it at first but after a look on her injured Pawn she decided to give in. "Very Well but make it fast, we don't have all day to spent here."

"Trust me I make it. Fast and Painful."

"Great even more appeared. So, who's on top huh, The read head or the Dragon Boy.?" Freed asked as he regained his normal looking crazy eyes.

"You have a really bad mouth. How about I close it." I said as I disappeared from sight and reappeared underneath Freed, crouching down on the ground and using it as a spring to send him into the roof with a heel kick.

After he smashed into the roof and began to descend down I didn't even give him the chance to the ground before I was next to him and smashed him down with a devastating axe kick that knocked the wind out of him.

As he laid there breathing heavily I simply walked up to him and stomped onto his, knocking his lights out AND breaking his nose in the process.

"Well I'm finished." I announced as I dusted off my clothes.

"That was ... Brutal." Rias couldn't really find any other words to describe the situation. In one moment Kain was a Lazy person that slept most of the in the Clubroom and in the next moment he nearly kills an exorcist with only using his feet.

"Rias there are fallen Angels approaching, we need to go. Now." Akeno urged Rias as I too felt them now closing in.

"Okay everyone stand close, Koneko you will take Issei." Rias said as Akeno prepared her magic circle.

"Wait Buchou we have to take Asia with us." Issei said as he tried to reach Asia, but he was dragged off by Koneko.

"Sorry Issei only members of our Household can move with the transport circle of the Gremory's." Rias explained as she watched kind of sad as she looked Issei's desperate face.

"Asia.!" Issei shouted as he was teleported away.

It was silent again with only myself and Asia standing inside the living room and Freed still passed out in his crater.

"Sheesh that boy sure has a pair of lungs." I said as I stepped next to Asia, making her jump a little.

"You heard the others. The Fallen Angels are coming to get me, you should hurry up and leave me behind." Asia said to me as she was crying slightly.

"Now now come here. Do you really think I would leave a nice Girl like you behind? I take you home with me and tomorrow we will surprise Issei and his friends, doesn't that sound good.?" I said to Asia as I stroked her hair to ease up her worry's. I wonder if that's how it feels to have a little sibling. I might get addicted to this feeling of pampering her.

"Why would you go to such lengths to simply help me." Asia asked again as she seemed to like my patting.

"I am a Dragon Asia so that means I have no problems with people that are affiliated with either the Fallen Angels or the Church. You are also a good friend of mine didn't I tell you that before." Asia seemed to cry even more after my words reached her ears, but this time she was smiling too. The familiar mist took over us and startled Asia a bit because she began to cling to my shirt as it reached her too.

In the next moment we stood inside the door entry of my house and the Grocery bags were lying untouched just next to us.

"If you want to freshen up a bit then the restroom would be up the stairs to the left, the second door on the left. I will cook something for us while you are at it." I said as I took my bags in one hand and helped Asia up with my other hand.

"Yes, thank you *sniffle* very much." Asia sniffled as she quickly hurried up the stairs and vanished around the corner.

With nothing else to do I went into the kitchen and put the various ingredients in the refrigerator and other cupboards. I decided to make a simple meal with cooked fish, rice and some vegetables.

After a couple of minutes, I was already finished and currently readying the table when Ophis walked down the stairs and hugged me around the waist.

"Just two more minutes and I'm finished, by the way we will have a guest for tonight." I said to Ophis as I felt her nodding her head through the fabric of my shirt. She quietly sat down on the table and watched me doing the rest and finally putting the food on the table, just in time as Asia walked down the stairs and timidly sat at the table while being under the watchful gaze of Ophis.

"I didn't know if you had any preference's Asia, so I just prepared a standard Japanese dish. I hope you like it." I said with a small smile as Ophis was already eating and having half of her plate finished.

"I'm sure it will. It looks and smells amazing." Said Asia as she picked up the fork that I laid down for her and began to eat while I was using my chop sticks and Ophis was just sucking it in like a vacuum cleaner.

After her first bite she looked like she was in her own personal paradise and released a sound that sounded like a moan of pleasure, or happiness, or maybe both.

"This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook so well Kain-San.?" Asia asked as she continued eating with a blissful expression.

"I lived with Ophis for the last 9 years of my life and seeing that Ophis can't cook I had to learn it. Being an Dragon made it even easier because I could smell, and taste spices and food way better than any human five stars cook." I explained as I refilled Ophis's fourth serving of food.

"Now after you are done go brush your teeth and head to bed. It's quite late and we have a special surprise for tomorrow right." I told as I took Asia's plate and put it in the sink together with Ophis's and my own plate.

"If you need anything our bedroom is just opposite of ours. I've prepared a simple futon for the night but if you are more comfortable you can always have a bed." I said as she stood up with a happy smile and bowed to me.

"I'm so very gracious that you are doing this for me. You don't know what this means to me, to have friends and somebody caring for me." Asia said while still bowing, but with every word she that said she was getting closer to the tears that began to spill out of her eyes.

"Hey now you are a big girl so stop crying ok.?" I said as I hugged her and wiped away the tears with my thumb. "You have such a big and brave heart for such a small human body. As I said Issei and myself are your friends and I am sure that you will make many more in the future and even when the whole world will turn against you, then you can always count on me."

"Huwahh." Even if I tried to console her she just ended up crying in my shirt. I just hugged her and patted her back and even Ophis came over and hugged her too.

"Asia is a nice girl. I will help you too." Ophis said in her still monotone voice but there was a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Looks like she warmed up to Asia.

"Let's go to bed Asia-chin." Ophis declared as she dragged Asia up the stairs and went to our bedroom.

"Ehm Ophis you know that Asia has her own room." I reminded her with a sweat drop.

"Do you really want her to sleep alone looking like that." Ophis said as she pulled Asia in front of her, looking at me with her still teary eyes and the most adorable puppy eyes that I've seen in my life. Ophis didn't count because of various reasons, mainly her stoicism.

"Well- I jus- Ah. Alright I give up just stop looking like that Asia." I pleaded as I sensed that my mental protection walls were breaking down quickly from that puppy eyes.

 _ **"Whipped."**_ Whispered Samael in my mind with a snicker.

 _"How can you say that after seeing that face. IT WAS CUTE."_

 _ **"Let's just hope that she doesn't uses that move to often or Ophis will have competition."**_

Without saying any more, I walked in my bedroom and seeing Ophis and Asia covered with just two T-Shirts of me. Considering that I am nearly twice as tall as both of them it looked just like a dress with Black for Ophis and White for Asia.

I just stripped my Shirt and released my wings as I did every time when I went to bed only to be reminded that Asia was only a Human when I heard her Gasp.

"Kain-San what are these ... arms.?" She asked me with a questionable gaze.

"Well I said already that I am a Dragon, and this are my wings. They are arms as well so that's pretty handy in combat and accounting to Ophis they are quite the comfy pillows." I said as I laid down on the bed and Ophis clung to my right arm and Asia took the left.

 _"I could get used to this."_ These were my only thoughts as I fell asleep.

(

The next Day I went to the ORC after school and stood outside the door. I could already hear them arguing from the outside as I waited for Ophis and Asia. Just as they seemed to reach the climax of their discussion Ophis appeared and Asia stood behind her.

"Wait for my Signal and then come in ok." I said as I knocked on the door and both of them walked further into the hallway to not be seen.

"What's wrong Guys, I could hear you shouting from the outside.?" I asked as I went towards the desk that was currently unoccupied and sat down, feign my ignorance on the matter.

"Issei is complaining that we couldn't save this nun and she now most probably is in the hands of the Fallen Angels." Rias summarized as Issei looked downcast.

"Oh." I said downcast, trying to play along.

"I promised to be her friend and now I cannot even save her." He lamented as he punched the ground.

"Now Now don't be so sad Issei I am sure that there is another way." I tried to cheer him up, or more to rile him up to surprise him even more.

"AS IF. If there was another chance than I would gladly do whatever it takes." Shouted as he looked at me.

"Even if that means to storm that Church and rescue her.?"

"Yes, I would." Issei assured as he stood up.

"Issei listen now I can't have yo-." Rias tried to say something, but I just interrupted her.

"You have Guts kid I'll tell you that, maybe more than the so called High Class Devils that do nothing more than sitting around and getting pampered by their rich families. And no Offense Rias but that's how the Underworld is, don't even try to deny it you were raised that way too." I said towards her and saw that she was getting worked up over my comment.

"Listen you good for nothing Dragon. How would you know how I was raised?" Rias inquired as her eyebrow twitched.

"I just do. And because all Heiress's and Heir's have that problem. Anyway, enough talking you two can come in." I shouted the last thing towards the door as everyone looked towards it.

 _"Here it comes."_

After a few seconds nothing happened before Ophis casually walked in being followed by a certain blonde nun.

"ASIA!" Issei shouted as he run off and hugged her while suppressing his tears.

"Issei-San!" Asia said as well while hugging him back. Both having a sparkling aura around them that just made them look even more strange.

"KAIN-" Rias tried but I interrupted her again, much to her dismay and because it was funny to see Rias so worked up over nothing.

"Before you try to lecture me have them at least have their moment. After that you can Scream all you want."

Nobody said anything as they just watched the odd couple having their reunion while Ophis didn't seemed interested and hopped on my lap.

"But Kain-Senpai How.?" Asked Issei as he turned towards me with Asia in his arms.

"Remember. You weren't the only one in the house and after Rias teleported you guys away I just took Asia and went home, nothing serious really."

"Still, thank you. Hey Asia, want to spend the day with me.?" Issei asked as he held hands with her while both were smiling happily.

"Issei you still have-" Rias tried again bit I interrupted her a third time.

"Sure, kid go and have fun together, but keep your hands under control." I said to Issei and Asia as I waved them goodbye.

As both of them left the ORC Rias finally turned to me and needless to say she was furious.

"Alright that's it, I'm done with you. How dare you think you can just come in here, interrupt me, bring an enemy into this school and have the authority to order MY Servant.!" Rias shouted as she slammed her fists on the table and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Okay first of all Asia isn't an Enemy she wouldn't even hurt a fly, rather she would heal it. Second, Issei is still his own person so let him have some free time and spend his day like he likes it. And I only interrupt you because it's funny." I said to her as she still was shaking with anger. Haaa such a short temper big sis.

"He does have his Free time, but he still has to do his jobs as a Devil. Doing contracts and handing out fliers is after all a very important-" Rias began to explain but I quickly became bored.

"You talk too much." I said while I cleaned my ear with my pinky finger.

"AAARRRGGGHHH." Rias screeched as she finally lost it and tried to punch me but Ophis simply held up a finger and stopped her in her tracks. The rest of the Peerage looked at us with a sweatdrop while Akeno was giggling at her King's antics.

"It's like watching a comedy." commented Kiba quietly to Koneko as she was eating a cookie while Akeno prepared some tea for all of us.

"If you do that one more time I will-"

"Ah thank you Akeno, that tea truly is supreme." I interrupted Rias AGAIN as I accepted the tea cup from Akeno and took a sip, Ophis having tea too with way too much sugar.

Rias didn't try to talk anymore. Her hair was beginning to cast a shadow over her face and a very violent crimson aura began to manifest around her. With nothing more said she simply produced her biggest sphere from her Power of Destruction and launched it at me.

I simply raised my hand and catched her attack and snuffed it out with my closed fist.

"Okay I will stop. Just don't waste more of your power, okay Princess.?" I said to her as I couldn't hold my laughter inside me and burst out like a cackling mad man.

"Just remember to not interrupt and I will not burn down everything that's dear to you." Rias calmly said as she held a light smile, but her eyes just screamed _death_ at me. Looks like she comes after our mother very much, she even has the little yandere personality.

"Yeah yeah will do, now what have you planned for the day. If nothing interesting I will just take a nap."

"Only the normal contract stuff and maybe waiting for Issei." Rias told me as I already hit the couch and began to drift off.

"A nap it is then."

 **(Time Skip- Later that Day, Sunset)**

I was rudely awakened as somebody slammed the door open and stomped its way into the Clubroom.

"Asia has been taken." Issei announced as I now was fully awake and already standing in front of him.

"When and Where and by Who." I questioned him as he began to look a little nervous as he looked in my eyes that were beginning to dim lightly.

"Just a few minutes ago in the Park where I was murdered, by the same Fallen Angel that murdered me." Issei said to me as I calmly breathed in and breathed black sparks out, seeing how angry I was Issei quickly stepped aside and looked quite frightened.

"Ophis go home and be on standby, this well get ugly." I ordered Ophis as she wordlessly obeyed and vanished in her black mist.

I quickly changed into my Battle Gear that consisted of the same Black trench coat with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve. Basically, it was the same outfit that Ophis once gave to me when I was beginning my training, just custom tailored to fit my new sizes and my new height.

"Where do you think you are going." Rias demanded as I already was engulfed in my black mist.

"Completing my Job."

"Wait take me with you Senpai.!" Issei shouted as he stepped up to me or tried to if it hadn't been Rias's hand that caught his wrist.

"If you want to do something then go there yourself, right now I don't have time to babysit you." I said to him with my serious voice as I prepared to teleport to the entrance of the church.

(

Only to end up at the very end of the road that lead to the church that was surrounded by a near transparent barrier. That means I must go through the forest, Great.

With a vicious growl I sprinted through the forest as I avoided trees and bushed that were in my way only to have three run away Angels blocking my road.

"And where do you think you are going.?" Asked the only male one beside his two female companions.

"Get out of my way." I said as I kept my speed and bulldozed right through them with a shoulder tackle and continued my way as I speed up the hill.

"Kain really can be quite serious when he wants to." Announced a voice as Rias and the others stepped out from their little hiding spot.

"You three Go support Kain if he encounters trouble, Akeno and myself will handle these Fallen here." Rias ordered her Peerage as Kiba, Koneko and Issei tried to catch up with Kain.

"Remember Akeno, have your fun but leave them alive." Rias said as she produced a little barrier around them as the three Fallen Angels came finally back to their senses after Kain bulldozed them over and leave them behind with swirls in their eyes.

While the others were trying to catch up to Kain he already arrived at the doors to the old rundown church, he didn't waste any time as he raised his right leg and simply kicked it open with a side kick. As he stepped inside the church he could see that it was damaged very bad. The benches were beginning to rot and the big stone cross with the Jesus hanging from it was cleanly cut in half, even the beautiful ornament glass windows were nothing but a simple mess of broken glass shards.

"If it isn't the shitty Dragon that barged in on my last job, I'm glad to see that you are healthy as ever that just means that I can enjoy it more when I cut you up." Exclaimed Freed as he showed himself as he jumped down from a hole in the ceiling.

"Just run away and never come back, then I eventually spare your life." Kain said to him as he tried not to waste time with the deranged exorcist.

"Huh? Do you really think that you are that terrifying.?" Freed mocked as he readied his light sword and what looked like a sub machinegun in his hands. "Last time you only managed to hit me because you surprised me. Don't think I'll make the same mistake twice."

"You leave me no choice then." Kain muttered as he holds out his left hand and a beautiful crafted Katana appeared in his hand. It had a finely crafted scabbard made from black traditional lacquered wood and had various silver ornaments on the far end and it also features a yellow Sageo **(AN: It's some sort of cord to tie a blade to the waist of the wielder).** Its Tsuba **(AN: The guard)** was oval and made of bronze while it looked like it had two dragons chasing each other inside the Tsuba. Its Tsuka-Ito **(AN: The cloth around a Katana's handle)** seems to be braided with white and black clothing while a relief made from a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt completed its look.

Kain simply held his sword at his waist while his right hand tightly gripped the hilt of the sword. It was at that moment when Issei, Koneko and Kiba came rushing in and saw that Kain was facing off against the rogue exorcist from last time.

"That Stance. It's a Iaido form." Kiba commented as he saw the stance that Kain was using, and it indeed was a Iaido form.

It was silent in the church at the moment before it was interrupted with the sound of a sheathing sword. Kain was standing differently now, he stood fully turned back to Freed, now facing Issei and his group, while he was sheathing his sword over his back.

"What's that? You didn't even cut me." Freed laughed as he thought that Kain missed him.

"Oh, but I did." Kain said as he now sheathed his sword with an audible 'clink'. After that the _WHOLE_ church was cut diagonal and even Freed had now a very thin cut on his chest that was bleeding heavily. The Rest of the Altar and the walls were Cut too, now showing some sort of hidden passage as everything crumbled down.

"What was that." Freed barely managed to cough out as he held his chest, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"I just cut you that's it. I made the cut not too deep, if you run away like the coward you are and get treatment for your wound you may survive."

Freed didn't need another invitation as he got to his feet and run like the Devil was chasing him, or rather an Evil Dragon.

"What was that Senpai.?" Kiba asked as he stared at the Beautiful Katana that was currently In Kain's left hand. He could've sworn that it gave a little pulse of Holy and Demonic energy just a second ago when Kain made the cut.

"I'll tell you later. For now, we have to rescue someone."

Kain and the rest of the crew quickly run downstairs till they met another door, that was brought down with a fist courtesy of Koneko as everyone went past her and looked across the room.

To their surprise it was filled with nearly a hundred of stray exorcist that all were trying to block their way with Raynare being in the back and Asia being strapped to a cross, having a faint green aura surrounding her.

"ASIA!" Shouted Issei as he tried to reach her, but he needed to doge as an exorcist tried to cut him up with his light sword.

"Issei go rescue Asia while I take care of the trash. Kiba and Koneko please stay behind me" Kain ordered as he took his Iaido stance again and began to concentrate.

Meanwhile Issei was jumping on the exorcist from head to head while dodging Bullets and Sword slashes after he finally gathered his strength in his legs and took a long jump to the podium that Held Asia strapped to the stone cross that she was chained on.

"Issei-san you came for me, and all of your friends too. I'm really glad that I could meet you all." Asia said as a green glow seemed to come from her chest area.

"Don't bother rescuing her, the procedure already started and the only way to cancel it would be to kill the girl or the one leading the experiment." Raynare stated as she cruelly smirked at Issei and Asia.

"Damn you you Bitch. Let Her GO!" Issei screamed as he tried to hit Raynare, but she dodged and sent a light Spear towards Issei, which he blocked.

As soon as Issei tried to retaliate against the attack of the Fallen Angel he was interrupted as Asia let out a painful sounding scream as her Sacred Gear was extracted from her body.

"Finally, I have this Power all to myself, soon I will be acknowledged by Azazel-Sama and will gain the respect that I deserve." Raynare laughed as she took the floating Sacred Gear and put it on her ring fingers.

Issei didn't listen to her as he catched Asia that fell from the cross and quickly took her in his arms. As he watched her lifeless body he couldn't help but to cry.

"Issei now isn't the time to cry, we will lament her death _**after I'm done with that crow."**_ Kain said ominously as he began to emit a black Aura that began to suffocate everyone in the room. Wordlessly Issei sped past him as he held Asia in his arms.

After Kain had built on enough power he quickly slashed the air in front of him as the time seemed to freeze. Then it happened, hundreds of cuts appeared all over the room as Kain quickly flashed away and reappeared in his same position now holding his sheathed sword as he kneeled down. In one moment all the Exorcist were dropping down like flies, having multiple cuts all over their bodies. The only one left standing were Kain, Koneko, Kiba and Raynare, who was shaking in her boots while trying not to piss herself from the immense show of skill and power.

 _"What just happened. Just who is this monster.?"_ Were the thoughts of all three people as they looked at the genocide that just happened before their eyes.

"You can be very happy that Azazel wanted you alive or you would be cut into hundred pieces by now." Kain said as he now stood before the kneeling Raynare while he pointed the tip of his sword at her throat. "Get Up and Go Upstairs."

Raynare obeyed wordless and all of them went upstairs were they saw Issei crying over Asia's dead Body.

"Sit down, I'm not done with you." Said Kain as he roughly pushed the Fallen Angels on the ground and tied her hands around her back.

"Just stay here while I gather your friends, if you even move a muscle then I'm sure that my Devil friends here would just love to play with you."

"No need to seek them Kain, we already did your job." Announced a voice as I saw that Rias and Akeno came walking in with the other three following them while they were restricted by Magic Circles as they followed them.

"Thank you, Rias, that shortens my job." Kain said as he produced a Golden Magic Circle and waited a few seconds.

"What are you going to do to us huh? Torture us and then simply kill us.?" Accused the only male Fallen Angel as he glared me right in the eyes. "Just know that we are following orders of Azazel-Sama and this could get ugly for you if he finds out."

 _"Oh, you dare to imagine what I will do."_ Came Azazel's serious voice from the Golden Magic Circle as his Image appeared over it.

"As you can see I managed to get your four run away Idiots together, with some help from the Devils."

 _"I can see that, Thank you Kain. As for you four. Can even think of how much trouble you are in.?"_ Azazel asked. _"Kain tell me, what did they do."_

"For starters. They Killed Issei Hyoudou, a human who possessed a sacred Gear, and let him fall into the hands of the Devils. Then they tried to kill him again, after he was revived as a Devil, and then they hired a stray exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen to kill Humans that do contracts with Devils." I explained as Azazel's face gotten angrier and angrier with every word I said. "They deceived a young nun to come to this town, with a plan to steal her sacred gear and they fulfilled their plan."

 _"That means that they killed two Humans, both possessing rare Sacred Gears, stole my Sacred Gear Extractor Prototype which wasn't even finished, and then they provoked the next Great war. Needless to say, that they dragged various other Humans into their scheme and murdered even more innocent lives. Is that all.?"_ Asked Azazel as I clearly could hear how pissed he sounded.

"Yes, you managed to get everything right." Kain said as he still glared at the four Fallen Angels that were now huddled together on the ground and were shaking in Fear.

 _"I see. That means the Death Sentence, Kain you may kill them."_ Azazel said calmly as he turned around and addressed Rias. _"Miss Gremory. I am terrible sorry for what these four did and I only hope that this apology can ease the Pain that they put on you and your servants."_

"But Azazel-Sama we all did this just for you.!" Shouted Raynare with fear as she tried to talk herself out of the Death Sentence that her leader put on her and the others.

 _"You're wrong. You only did this for your own selfish reason and trying to gain something. My orders were to Watch over People that possessed Sacred Gear's and observe them and report to me if they had one or even awakened one. What sounded like Kill the Humans and steal their Sacred Gear's.? Kain if would."_ Said Azazel as the four Fallen Angels were losing every hope and the Devils were quite shocked that the Leader of the Fallen Angels could be so ruthless when it came to handling his subordinates.

"Gladly." Kain stated as he held his right hand up and a Blackish looking mass with a purple outline formed in his hand, reminding of the others of Rias and her own Power of Destruction, only that this version looked not like gas but rather like some sort of thick liquid like substance.

"Please have mercy." Was the only thing that Raynare could utter.

"Sorry out of Mercy today, come back tomorrow if you manage to survive.

With a wave of his hand he shot it forward and erased the four Fallen Angels from the face of the planet. But it didn't stop just there, it continued to travel through the church and arrived at the chamber were Asia was held in. The only thing left from them was a huge gaping hole in the middle of the church after Kain's attack destroyed the underground chamber.

"That should do it." Kain stated as he stepped back from the hole and looked at the Projection Azazel.

"The job would be completed. I will come and visit you soon for my Payment, you still know what I want.?"

 _"Yes, the blueprint for that Handgun that you send over to me a week ago. It will be done and the end of the next month and I will build it personally. Now that this is all cleared what are you going to do now.?"_ Asked Azazel as he seemed interested by something, and he had this glint in his eyes that screamed that he would do something stupid.

"Don't Know. Probably go back to my Cave in the Dragon Mountains with Ophis and then live my life. And probably do more jobs for you." I answered as I looked around, seeing that Rias was talking to Issei and he gained a new hopeful look in his eyes.

"Kain you wouldn't have Asia's Sacred Gear by any chance.?" Asked Rias as she strode over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, I do have them, I took the rings back from Raynare when I tied her up after we've got up here. Are you trying to Revive her.?" I asked her back, but she only smiled at me after she took the rings from my Hands and went next to Asia's corpse with a glowing red chess Piece. Guess that answers my question.

As I watched the whole scene with Asia becoming Rias's new servant I failed to notice how Azazel looked first at me and then at Rias, having a regretting smile on his face as he seemed to come clean with something.

"Asia you're back." Issei exclaimed happily as he hugged the little, confused Girl that looked like she has woken up from a bad dream.

"Issei-san, Kain-san what happened.?" Asked the little clueless nun as I too began to smile.

"I've brought you back as my Servant Asia Argento, you will be my new Bishop from now on. Welcome in the family." Said Rias as she hugged Asia from behind as Asia's eyes began to get Teary.

"I've told you Asia. One day you will have lots and lots of friends." Issei commented as Asia hugged him tightly while crying in his Shirt.

 _"Rias Gremory, would you want to know what happened with your younger Brother."_ Came Azazel's voice from the Magic Circle as Rias turned around looking shocked at the Image of the Governor General. Myself having the utter look of Disbelief on my face. Azazel wouldn't do that right?

"What do you know about my younger Brother? WHERE IS HE.!" Rias asked quietly at first but shouted desperately at the end. "Please you have to tell me, I miss him so much."

 _"You only need to look in front of you. I Present the One and Only Kain Gremory being alive after he decided to hide from the world roughly 9 years ago."_ Azazel said dramatical as he swung his arm to the side and pointed at me.

At that Rias and everyone else looked at me with wide eyes. Some being with shock and the others having looks of disbelief on their faces.

"It can't be. He would have told me." Complained Rias as she looked at Azazel again.

 _"Then how do you explain the Birthmark in form of a sickle on Kain's neck, or how he would have looked if his hair was completely brown and both of his eyes being Lilac."_ Azazel began to explain as Rias began to belief him and slowly put the pieces together.

"Or how he only Addresses me by my first name and only sits at the Desk that my Brother once owned that now stands in my Clubroom. In the exact same Position like my Brother did with his legs being crossed over the right end of the table and his hands folded behind his head." After Rias said that she began to get teary eyes. "Tell me Kain, is it true? Are you my Little Brother? "

"Guess the secret is out huh. Azazel Teme when I get my new weapon you will be the first Live Fire test I will do." I said as Rias slowly began to walk forwards, step by step still being quite shocked.

 _"Do that Kid but I and Tannin talked for a while and we came to the conclusion that we will spill that secret. It's been long enough since you let your Family alone and I'm not such a heartless Bastard that separates Family's, and I owe that one to Sirzechs."_ Said Azazel as Rias was now hugging me with the intention to never let me go again, it just looked a little bit weird seeing that I am nearly two heads taller than hear.

 _"I will leave you alone for now, it seems that you have some catching up to do."_

"Yeah. See you too."

"So Kain-San and Rias-San are siblings.? They look really different." Concluded Asia as everyone nodded their heads.

"I think we should go home, I will explain everything tomorrow." Kain said as the others nodded again. "Asia you can stay with me if you would like."

"Yes Please." Asia said as she stepped next to me and hold my hand, Rias clinging to the other arm.

"Akeno you can handle everything from here, I have something to discuss with Kain." Rias told her as she prepared the Gremory Magic Circle and teleported the rest of the Peerage away.

"Let's GO Nii-Chan." Rias happily said as she shook with excitement.

"Don't call me that. Just because I'm a few minutes younger than you doesn't mean that you are more mature than, not to add that I'm Taller and Stronger then you."

"Whatever you say Nii-Chan."

"URGH."

And the Black Mist took over us once again now that this whole Fiasco was over, with Asia being now a Devil and my Sister knowing who I am. I just hope that she doesn't report this to Sirzechs or I will have the whole bunch of them hanging around me. At least I can annoy Sona again.

(

 **So, my fifth chapter would be finished now, And I can say that I seriously suck at writing Dramas, or whatever that thing at the end was with the Reunion.**

 **I can only Apologize with the long waiting but I keep on trying to make the Chapters bigger and bigger but that also means that I need Longer to write them.**

 **For now, Kain's Armament only consist of one weapon but trust me more will follow, for now we have.**

 **The Yamato (from Devil May Cry 4)**

 **If some of you guys could guess the weapon and the Stance that Kain was using then Congratulations, you've won a Digital Cookie. You know the routine, if you have suggestions or any compliments then write them in the Review's and If you have any kind of Criticism then you are free to write that one as well. Just Don't flame me because The Main Character Isn't Issei and that the MC doesn't have a Harem. The Title AND the Description of the Story should have made that Clear.**

 **In the next chapter we Probably have the First Encounter Between Kain and Sona as well as the part with the Familiar Forest, maybe even the Beginning of the Riser ARC as well.**

 **Wish me luck that my Mind will stay sharp and that my Fingers may match the Speed of the wind, Well then. See you in the next Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

 **(Announcements)**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 06

 **(KAIN'S POV)**

It was just after our little Raid on the Church when I fully began to Grasp the trouble that I was in. Rias knew who I was and considering her unhealthy obsession with me or better known as the Obsessions with little siblings in the WHOLE Gremory Family.

Then why did I still take her home with me knowing full well how it would end? Was it because I actually feel guilty for not showing up again after I escaped.? Yes, it Probably was. One look at Rias tear stained face let my blood freeze cold knowing that I was the cause of her Sadness and Grieving.

So now I laid here. With a naked Rias holding onto my left arm, A peaceful Asia sleeping on my right arm and an angry Ophis sitting on top of me and currently glaring at Rias.

"Why is she here? I do not mind Asia, but I cannot tolerate her." Ophis said with a rejecting pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked kind of cute right now.

"She is my sister, my older sister at that even if she doesn't act like one. After all the years that I was not there I at least own her this. Please Ophis just for one night and then I talk her out of it." I asked as we were whispering to each other, not trying to awake the subject of our conversation or Asia.

"Fine just this one night, after that she will be gone from my territory."

"Since when is the bed your territory.?"

"Not the bed, I mean _you_ are my territory. Nobody else can take that from because I already claimed my owner right of you." Ophis breathed into my ear as she sunk her head into the crook of my neck, using my whole body as a Pillow.

"And when did you do that." I whispered back as I stoke her back.

I could literally feel her smirk now. "When we consumed our Marriage." Okay that's where this argument is coming from.

"You know that's a touchy subject. You Basically Raped me."

"But you liked it, and I did even more." Ophis replied with a hushed voice.

"You weakened my resolve with your Pheromones, and then when the time was right you pounced on me and didn't Stop there." I explained as I was beginning to blush from the memories, good thing that I only remember the beginning and the night after that. Or rather the third night after it began.

"We definitely need to do that again."

"We'll talk about it. Maybe. And now go to sleep I need to explain _very_ much tomorrow morning and I want to be fit then." I said as I finally closed my eyes and put my arms protectively around Ophis.

"Sweet Dreams of me."

"Mmh Love you too."

(

"Well I bet you guys have questions about me, considering the scene you saw yesterday. Go ahead I try to answer the best I can." I told the whole ORC, plus Asia as she was now too part of the ORC, as I sat in my Chair that I now was 'officially' allowed to sit at my desk according to Rias. I don't need to be allowed to sit on my own desk. Thank you very much, Sis.

"Is it true that you really are Buchou's brother.?" Asked Issei as he shakily raised his right hand.

"Straight to the Point I see, very well. Yes, I am. Originally my name is Kain Gremory, younger twin brother of Rias Gremory and second Heir to the line of Gremory. Born as a Pure Blood Devil with no magical abilities and now I am to seventy percent part Dragon, steadily rising together with my power."

"From what I've seen and heard you were pretty long away from your family. What Happened.?" This time it was Akeno who asked the question.

"It happened on my eight Birthday. At the end of the Party I was Kidnapped and taken away by the Old Satan Faction. They did experiments on me to amplify my Power, but they failed and after that they just tortured me for fun. After a few months I was able to break out from there and immediately afterwards I got attacked by a wild monster that nearly managed to kill me but Ophis here saved me. The rest of my nine years I spent in the Dragon Mountains living together with other Dragons as well as the former Dragon King Tannin, who trained me and took care of me. It was thanks to him that I managed to fully gain control over my new Powers and it was also him that introduced me to Azazel. I did the Occasional job for Azazel and that was also the reason why I was her in Kuoh in the first place. The rest do you guys already know so no point in explaining." I told them as they seemed to listen to my every word, especially Rias who looked like she was about to cry again.

"Why the long faces? It's already in the Past and it won't happen again." I tried to tone it down a little, but everybody stayed the same.

"When you disappeared over the night everyone was distraught and searching all over hell for you, but nobody found anything, and when they only brought back your arm we all feared that the worst case happened." Rias said through tears as the others looked first at me and then at my arms, now they looked confused.

"But when they only found his arm . . . then how come that he has two arms.?" Asked Akeno with a raised eyebrow. As Rias heard that she looked up at me too with a questionable gaze.

"Yes, how come that you have two arms.? We had Ajuka compare the arm to your DNA and it was a perfect match.?" Rias asked as she seemed to be confused more and more with every passing second.

"Well..." I began sheepishly as I scratched my head. "The thing is I shot it off by accident."

"By _accident_? HOW CAN YOU SHOOT OFF YOUR OWN ARM BY ACCIDENT?" Issei asked/shouted as he looked at me.

"Don't look at me that accusingly, it really was an accident. I only had one chance to escape so I took it and in order to escape I had to free myself from the chains that they put on me. So, I came to the conclusion that I could shoot them off with my magic and then run away. It worked for the left arm but the right one I missed a little bit, so I severed it clearly at my shoulder and let it hang there."

"The next thing is. If you really lost an arm, then how can it be that you have _still_ have two arms.?" Asked Kiba this time as he looked perplexed, now everybody had little question signs floating above their heads as they awaited an answer.

"It was given to me by a very strong dragon to replace my lost arm. What we didn't account for was that the Power and DNA inside that arm would begin to change me into the same species as said Dragon. Now I have most of the abilities of the Dragon and also am a Hybrid between Dragon and Devil."

"And who was that Dragon? He must have been really kind." Said Asia as she wanted to know too.

"That would be me." Announced a stoic voice as black mist gathered in front of me and Ophis stepped through it making everyone look at her.

"Don't get this the wrong way but you don't look like a Dragon nor Do you look really old enough to meet Kain at that time, If I remember correctly he must have been nine and a half years old." Summarized Kiba.

"Foolish Devils. They can be conceived so easily. I am far much older than every other creature in the whole universe beside Baka Red." Said Ophis as she plopped herself down on my lap and got a glare from Rias and a jealous pout from Asia.

"Ophis is right you know. She may look like she's a nine-year-old girl but in reality, she is older than the Biblical God. When the first things were created from the nothingness by the Big Bang she was amongst the very first existences that came to life. Of course, her Power is equal to her age." I explained as everyone got wide eyes again and eyed Ophis carefully.

"If you two were to fight each other, then who would win.?" Asked Issei.

"In fact, we tried once and when I went full out with all that I had, let's say that Ophis only was at a mere fifth of her power while she stopped me. And that time when I destroyed the mountain I only used a tenth of my Power."

By the point now everyone looked like their eyes were about to fall out any second with our constant Surprises and Shocking revelations.

"How did that all happen to you Kain. You were born with no ounce of Magical Power so how is it that now you have Powers that far outmatch of the most Devils of our Age group.?" Rias asked with concern again.

"You are wrong again Sister-in-Law. My mate wasn't born without Magical Power, he simply lacked the power to harness that ability. Its comparable to an Engine, Kain had a fully built Engine with all the parts required for that but he didn't have any connection with his gasoline tank. When I gave him my powers and guided him to the point where he could do it, all I had to do was to kick start the System and then let it work alone from there."

"Like Ophis said. And after that was hellish training from a crazy ass Dragon King and a certain Fallen Angel Cadre to let me develop my own fighting style and my own techniques. All while being under the watchful gaze of Ophis." I finished our explaining as the room was silent yet again.

"Enough with all this serious talk. We came here to celebrate right? So, let's do it already and don't waste any more time." I said as I stood up and let a Silver tray appear in my hand with an equal silver lid on it.

"I will prepare the tea." Akeno said as she went towards the kitchen and prepared the hot water and the tea leafs. I meanwhile found some plates and handled one to everybody.

After receiving a few weird glances, I put the tray on the middle on the little couch table and pulled off the Lid. It was a beautiful looking cake chocolate cake with white chocolate being on the outside and dark chocolate being on the inside. Strawberries and Blueberries were strewn across the surface as they surrounded a dark chocolate Lettering that said, _'Welcome to the Occult Research Club'_.

"It looks Beautiful.!" Exclaimed Asia as she clasped her hands together.

"And Delicious." Came Koneko's reply as I saw a little bit of drool sticking outside from the side of her mouth, Ophis was drooling as well.

"Well I did prepare it after all. After spending years with my wife who loves sweets it is easy for me to make a cake like this." I admitted as everyone gathered around the table and took a slice of cake. The reactions came near instantly, Rias had a heavy blush spreading across her cheeks while Akeno just kept a smile on her face. Asia looked like she was in her own little heaven and Issei and Kiba just ate them normally with impressed looks. Koneko looked like she wanted even more with every bite she took and Ophis was nearing her third slice already.

(

"Buchou did what.?" Asked Issei confused as I just told him my story how Rias tried to sneak into my bed as I were asleep, only for Ophis to wake up and chase her out of the house with a wide variety of spells while Asia slept in her own bed completely undisturbed.

"That isn't even the beginning. She waited outside my house to catch me on my way to school and latched onto my arm the whole way, now I probably already have rumors spreading across the whole school." I continued to rant on about my morning.

"Well I would be happy to have a beautiful girl like Buchou clinging to my arm and pressing these soft mounds into my arm." Issei said lecherously as he sported a little nosebleed and was beginning to drift off into one of his many daydreams.

"I Bet you would like that, but could you live with the consequences.?" I asked him as I brought him out of his Fantasy and let him look at me with a question mark.

"What do you mean Senpai.?"

"Simple. Would you survive the Fan-Club of Rias and not to mention my over protective Older Brother, who also is the Maou Lucifer himself, let their dearly Rias be corrupted by a lowly pervert.? You would be slaughtered in the first hour when the news would reach them."

Issei got silent after for a few minutes as he thought about it. After a while his eyes opened again, and he sighed. "I probably would not survive. But feeling those glorious Oppai would be reason enough to sacrifice myself." Issei said with determination.

"You still are talking about my Sister you know that."

Hearing my voice let Issei freeze again as he took a few steps back. "Ehm Yeah. No hard feelings right buddy.?" Issei tried to laugh it off as I let a little bit of my killing intent slip on purpose, just to scare him a bit.

"Yeah no Hard Feelings. Just make sure you treat her well and nothing close to you will be harmed." I said with my best crazy smile as I could, guess some of mothers imitating Powers went into me too.

"Let's make a Deal." I offered him as he looked confused. "When you can beat me in battle, with me going all out, I will allow you to date my Sister and be her Lover. But only if she wants'."

"Why would you do that. She totally is in love with you." Issei asked confused as looked at my out stretched hand that was waiting for his handshake.

"I know that she is, but I already love someone, besides I really am not into Incest. And I don't know how long I will be there to help her and I really don't want to make her cry again." I answered serene.

"What do you mean.? It sounds like you are trying to run away again.?" Issei asked as he stepped a bit closer and looked a tid bit sad.

"No not that what you think. But it may happen that I will die someday and if that happens I want to be as far away as possible from Rias. During my training I regularly did missions for various People all over the Pantheons. While I did make powerful friends and business partners I made Enemies too. Let this be a life lesson Issei, Power attracts Power whether you want it or not and there is always someone out there that is smarter, stronger and faster than you."

 **RING**

I sighed as I heard the Bell ring that announced the end of our Lunchtime. "Well off to class we must go.

"Yeah, I have an English essay to write as a test now, I only can hope that my learning had some sort of effect."

(

"Seeing as Issei and Asia are new to our club and we finished our introduction, I thought that it was time to head over to the next stage." Rias explained as She stood in front of the desk holding a familiar bundle of Stacked Papers, contract papers to be precise.

"Asia as your first duty as a low-class Devil you will have to handle out these Contract Papers. Just give them to some random passerby and that's it." Rias said to the nervous looking ex-nun.

"Of course. I will try my best to not disappoint you Buchou." Asia said as she held a hand in front of her hear to calm her down a bit.

"Good Girl." Rias said as she ruffled her hair a little bit and looked then to Issei. "Ise. Now that you finished with your Papers and already tried to establish a few contracts I think it's time that you get your own Familiar. Asia could get one too if she is lucky." Rias told them as the others smiled while the two didn't had a clue about what Rias talked about.

"Ehm Buchou that sounds nice and all, but what really are Familiars.?" Asked Issei as he sheepishly raised a hand.

"Familiars are Basically either the Pets or Partners of Devils or other races. They have many different uses and advantages that can really be helpful. This one is mine." Said Rias as she summoned a small bat that transformed into a cosplayer girl before she puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Wasn't that the girl that handled me that flier on my Date.?" Issei asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, she was. When certain Devils reach a high enough position, they let their familiars take care of their small workloads, like handing out Fliers for an example." Rias explained as she seemed to like the matter with regarding familiars. Guess they really are that handy sometimes.

"Do all of you have Familiars.?" Asked Issei the others as all of them nodded.

"Of course, we have." Said Akeno as a magic circle appeared next to her and six little creatures jumped out if it. They had little horns protruding from their heads and where shining in a rainbow of colors.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said as she held a cute little white Cat that seemed to resemble her quite a bit. She placed it on her lap and stroked its head to which the cat nuzzled into her hands.

"And this is Kojiro." Said Kiba as a sparrow appeared on his shoulder and rested their quietly.

"Not bad choices. A Familiar for Rias to be Lazy, Oni's to prepare traps while the magic caster needs time for his spells and a Sparrow to act as reconnaissance for the Knight to move more accurate and strike precisely. The only one I don't understand about would be the house cat." I listed off as that was my honest Opinion for their Familiars.

"Shiro is comfy and cute. That's all I need." Koneko admitted as she stroked the head of her cat.

"They look cool. So, when will I get mine." Issei asked impatiently as he bounced up and down on the couch.

"If everything goes smooth then tomorrow. The Familiar master can only make Contracts on a full moon and he only take one Family per month. So, we can come back later when you don't get one."

"So, you were planning on going tomorrow too Rias." Announced a new voice from the door as my Face Paled from what I saw. Standing there with her full Peerage behind her was mine and Rias's Childhood Friend and Heir to the Sitri Clan, Sona Sitri.

"Ohh Sona I didn't see you there. So, you are planning to go there too. Well that's a hassle seeing as he only takes one Family per night." Rias said as She and Sona stared each other, I could saw a spark or two flying through the air.

"Yes, I plan to go to get my new Pawn a Familiar. This is Saji Genshirou, my Pawn of four and the new secretary of the Student Council." Sona said as a Boy stepped out of the line. He was normal looking at best. No Particular muscles but he wasn't fat either so just the average boy, he had short blond hair and grey eyes. The only thing that took my interest was the Dragon scent that was lingering near him, Probably a Dragon Sacred gear, not a Longinus but a really high tier none the less.

"Hey, cool you are a Pawn too. Glad to meet you my Names Issei Hyoudou." Issei introduced himself with a Handshake.

"To know that one of the Perverted Trio has the same position as me as a Devil really is a Disgrace. Don't compare yourself to me I am way above you so step back and don't bother me or Kaichou." Saji shot down instantly as he looked at Issei with a nasty look.

"Whoa what's with that attitude I only introduced myself.?" Issei asked as he was a little bit angered.

"Don't bother. I took up four Pawn's, so I am way stronger than you." Saji said arrogantly.

"You should learn to pick your battles Boy. Issei here took up all eight Pawns so you are nowhere near his league." Kain finally said as all eyes were drawn too him. Sona looked somehow suspicious of me and Saji continued to look arrogantly.

"And who are you, I bet you are just some new Rook. So that means that you are beneath us both." Saji said while Sona looked ashamed of him.

"Foolishness. I am so strong that no normal Devil Piece could turn me. Not even the Queen would be enough for me." Kain said as he leaked a little bit of his Aura, letting it take the form of a Black Dragon that stood behind him and looked at everyone with Heterochromatic eyes. One being Black and the other eye being a Shining Violet.

Everyone was visibly shaken by the appearance of the black shadowy Dragon that loomed above Kain. They began to shake in Fear as it opened its maw and showed rows and rows of Sharp, Black teeth that seemed to rip apart the air. Luckily for them Kain dispelled his aura quickly and everyone could release the Breath that they were holding in.

"I Hope you can see the difference between you and me, you pathetic arrogant excuse for a Low-Class Devil." Kain said mockingly as he looked at the shaking form of Saji, who was ready to piss himself.

"Okay Kain no need to scare the newcomers." Rias intervened as she stepped in the line of my sight between me and Saji.

What was probably the best excuse to diffuse the situation from Rias came sadly a minute to late as everyone looked still a bit shaken or scared.

"If I may ask. Who is that person that is sitting at your Desk Rias." Asked Sona as she fixed her glasses and looked at Rias, awaiting an Answer.

"How sad to know that you don't remember your best Childhood friend. Who was it that owned this Desk and who was the person who hid you from your sister when she decided to come over and Play." I asked as I faked my hurt by putting a hand over my heart.

"I still don't know who you are."Replied Sona as she fixated her eyes on me and tried to get any information from my eyes as possible.

"Well that's to bad So-Tan. I guess I have to beat you at chess again like I did when we were kids at the Gremory Mansion." I said as I clearly put the last Nail into the coffin as Recognition spread across Sona's Face. That was quickly replaced by a violent Red Blush AND a very angry and pissed off glare.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU TO PRETEND THAT YOU ARE DEAD? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FELT LIKE KNOWING THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND IS MISSING JUST TO HEAR MONTHS LATE THAT THE ONLY THING YOU COULD BURY WAS AN ARM!." Screamed Sona as she went to the table and hoisted me up by my Collar, shaking me whenever she said a word.

"Look I am really sorry, but I just didn't have the time to drop by after what happened to me." I tried to form an excuse. That only seemed to have the opposite effect as Sona was even more angrier than before and Slapped me across the face.

"DIDNT HAVE TIME? YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE CALLED US YOU STUPID BASTARD!." Sona Shouted me in the face as she continued to shake me. Considering that I am nearly two heads taller than her just shows how strong she is if she can hold me over her head.

"Calm Down and let me explain." I tried again and was thrown back into my chair.

"Fine then let's see what excuse you are going to form now." Sona said as she crossed her arms and waited in front of my desk.

"I am going to tell you the short version, ask Rias if you want to know everything. I was taken by the Old Satan Faction, got experimented on and Tortured. I ran away, nearly died and was picked up by a Dragon. Said Dragon trained me and took care of me for the last few years and I eventually did a few jobs here and there in the world, making friends and enemies alike." I quickly explained to her as she calmed down a bit.

"Don't think I let you off the hook so easily. You can be happy that I won't call my Sister or your Brother because that would only do more harm than good." Sona said as she stepped back to her Peerage, who completely looked shocked at Sona and how she screamed at me just a few seconds ago.

"For the matters of the Familiars Rias. Tomorrow night at the Gym Hall. Your Occult Research Club against the Student Council in Dodge ball. Whoever wins will get to go to the Familiar Forest." Sona said as she prepared to leave before she threw a last glance at me.

"We are going to have that rematch soon so be prepared Kain." And with that she just left, her Peerage following her like the loyal Servants they are.

"Who could have guessed that Sona could scream like that." I said bemused at what just happened.

"You were the only one who could flip her switch completely. Except for her Sister of course." Rias said as she shook her head with a small smile, remembering the old and Peaceful days of our Childhood.

"Well then everyone. We have to prepare for a Match tomorrow so let's give all our best. You are dismissed for the rest of the Day." Rias said as she clapped her hands once.

(

So here we are. Standing inside The Gym hall with our respective teams. Well except that Issei was missing.

"Seriously where is that guy." Kain asked as he rapidly tapped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just wait a bit longer Kain. I know that he will come." Rias said as she stepped next to her brother put a hand on his Shoulders.

"If he doesn't show up in the next five minutes I am going to drag him here. By force if I must."

"Sorry Everyone that I am late. I had some things to Prepare." Announced Issei as he stepped into the Hall in his usual school sport clothes, basically a normal grey jogging suit. I'm his left hand he seemed to be holding something.

"Finally." Kain said as he uncrossed his arms and walked up to him like everyone else.

"Sorry Senpai, I just had to finish these." Issei told us as he opened his left hand and showed us what he did. He was holding several white Headbands that had the Initials of the ORC on it together with a small cheering verse scribbled on it.

"Aw Issei that's so sweet of you." Rias said as she patted his head. With a small blush he started to hand one to everybody and soon we all were wearing them. Kain had his bound around his right biceps while everybody else wore it on their heads.

"Ok We are ready. Does everyone know the rules.?" Rias asked the whole room. Receiving nods from everyone in the room she turned to Kain, only to find his hand Raised.

"What is it Kain.?"

"Well I only know the Rules from Dragon Dodge ball."

"And they are? Forgive me but I never heard them before." Asked Sona as she stepped closer to the line of the playfield.

"Simple. Collect a dodge ball or a large stone and throw it with all of your might at the next Enemy and try to knock him or her unconsciousness. The first team with all of their players in the Hospital loses."

After Kain finished his little explanation about his brutal way of dodge ball everyone got the feeling of dread looming over them like some kind of Reaper had his sights on them. And Kain was the Judge deciding whether they shall be reaped or not.

"Okay the rules are nearly the same. Without the rocks, or the knocking out and please don't send anyone to hospital." Rias summarized as she took his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine I'll play your boring variant of dodge ball."

"Good. now everybody set up and take your positions."

"Asia stay behind me. It's safer there than on the rest of the field." Kain said to the blond-haired girl as she happily obeyed and clung to the backside of his shirt.

After everyone took the positions with Kiba and Issei standing at the front, Rias and Akeno standing in the middle and Kain and Koneko taking the back, with Asia safely secured behind Kain's back. At the first shot of magic the respective members of the two teams shot forth to score the first balls for them and their team.

Kiba was the first one to arrive and instantly aimed his Ball at a blue haired Girl from Sona's Peerage. Sadly, for him she evaded the ball at the last second and the ball sailed past her, directly into the hands of Tsubaki, aka Sona's Queen.

"Great shot Kiba." I sarcastically cheered him up, making him sweatdrop and chuckle at the same time.

"How generous of you Senpai. Are you on our side or theirs.?" He asked as he glanced at my lazy position at the end of the playfield.

"For now, I am the Phantom member of the Occult Research Club, so I will act like one. I will only engage if I am attacked." Just as Kain said that he catched a Ball that was aimed at his head, courtesy of Sona's only Knight, Tomoe Meguri.

"Well I warned them." Kain muttered quietly before he stretched his arm backwards and prepared to take a shot.

Sona seeing the signs of the incoming Danger quickly went to warn her Knight, only to fail as a red blur sped across the field and nailed the Knight right into the left shoulder. The whole speed and strength behind that throw lifted her of off her feet and let her fly a couple of meter's backwards.

"Looks like I put too much strength into it. I think five percent should suffice." Kain said to himself. Only Problem with that was that everyone heard that and had wide eyes.

"Under all circumstances. Do NOT attack that person. We will deal with him last when we have the group advantage." Sona called out to her team, immediately receiving nods from all off her players.

"Looks like I scared them quite a bit. Good." Kain said to himself, just that Asia behind him heard it too and glanced up at him questionable.

"Great shot Senpai." Issei called out but as he finished his little sentence he received a dodge ball into the most sacred of places of a men.

He quickly fell down and held the thing that was most precious to him. As he winded in his pain all of them could hear the laughter that came from Saji.

"Why? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" Issei shouted at him as he cried tears of pain.

Everyone who could call himself a man quickly held his hands in front of his lower parts to protect them. Even Kain held a sympathic expression on his face.

"Asia would you please help Issei with his pain. It is something that really hurts his nether regions, but you don't need to touch it." Rias advised as the game was paused for a few minutes in concern for the only Pawn of the Gremory household.

As Asia did her magic and the rings appeared on her fingers and the green sphere appeared over Issei's crotch you could see that he was really grateful that his little brother was helped.

"I think that both of them should leave the field. I don't want something like that to happen again." Kain said as he stepped up to the game and took the place next to Kiba.

"We have a disadvantage right now, so make every shot as precise as possible and if you are targeted evade the shot if possible." Rias said as she held a ball and tried to hit one of the girls from Sona's team. She tried but hit nothing but air as Tomoe maneuvered out of harm's way and let the ball hit the ground.

For the next few seconds there were only red blurs speeding across the game field as Everyone put their demonic traits into the throws. The Knights Evaded all of them while the rooks let the Balls fly with all of their strength. Kings and Queens took it a bit easier and decided to catch some of them while two players were hit in the combat. Koneko and Tsubasa were hit respectively, that means both rooks were out of the game. That Left Only Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Kain for the Gremory's while Sona still had herself, her Queen, both Bishops and both Pawns.

"Just a little more and we have them. Continue to press on, they can't evade everything." Sona said to her team as they currently held all four balls in the hands of the Bishops and Pawns.

"Come on. Now we can take out that guy." Saji quickly cheered as he threw his ball at Kain. The others following suit, not awaiting what came next.

"Foolishness. You can gang up on me all you want but it will not help you." Kain said he catched all four balls with all four of his arms. That's right, in the last moment he unfurled his wings and used the additional arms to catch the other two balls that would have hit him.

"WHAT?"

"HOW?"

"WHAT IS THAT SHIT?"

And many more things were screamed trough the hall as everyone held various reactions to Kain's wings.

"Oww come on. They are just my wings."

"These things are clearly arms and not wings." Exclaimed Sona as he placed her glasses right again after they nearly slipped off from her little outburst.

"Call them what you want. These arms are my wings and I can fly with them." Kain defended his extra appendages with pride.

"What are you? I never saw this kind of wings before.?" Asked Sona as she looked a bit closer at his wings/arms. Noticing various little features like the scales that were covering both arms and the black membranes that were acting like a cloak of some sorts. The next thing that surprised her were the razor-sharp claws that were holding the two dodge balls tightly but not ripping them apart.

"Dragon. But Saji Genshirou."

"Yes." Came the meek reply from the shaking second year student.

"You Done Goofed." And with that Kain unleashed the unholy rain of dodge balls. The first that were hit were both of Sona's Bishops and her female Pawn. Saji However, got what he deserved and got hit right between the legs. If it were quiet in the hall at that moment you could've sworn that you heard something breaking down there. The small puddle of blood in Saji's Pants confirmed that very much.

"It seems that you are lacking a few players Sona." Said Kain as he watched that Saji had gone unconsciousness with his soul floating above him.

"It clearly seems that way. But the match is far from over." Sona said determined as she picked up a bloodstained ball that just rolled past her and held it in her hands. She seemed to concentrate as the ball began to glow blue and after that she threw it hard at Kiba, who couldn't dodge fast enough and was grazed at his left upper leg as he tried to sidestep. The ball nearly ripped his shorts off from the little contact it had.

"One Man Down." Sona began.

"And three still stand firm." Kain finished for her as they focused at each other.

The Rest of the match was truly something else. Magical enhanced Balls speeding across the hall, only to be catched and thrown again harder with every time it landed in the hands of somebody. In the end the Occult Research Room was victorious against Sona and her Student Council and that meant that the next step would be the Familiar Forest.

"Great match Everybody. You truly did you best, you all can take the rest of the night free and sleep all you want." Rias said to her people as they had some sort of group hug, Kain being the reserved one of the little group kindly declined the invitation and walked to Sona while she was picking up her members and nursing them. Mainly Saji.

"I guess that's it huh. Well Played and Good Game." Kain said as he held out his left hand for her.

"Yeah you're right. It was really difficult but live would be boring without a challenge here and there. Well Played indeed." Sona said as she shook the offered hand and even had a little smile on her face.

"ARA is that a smile that I see on your face? The ever so stoic, calm and collected Sona is actually smiling." Kain quickly said as he began to laugh a bit, but he received a heavy punch on his right shoulder.

"Jerk."

"Love you too So-Tan." Kain answered only to receive another Punch to the exact same spot.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Sona glared at him.

"You know the Deal. Beat me at chess and that I will stop calling you that nick-name."

"Fine. The day after you went to the familiar Forest. Come to the Student Council and then we will have our rematch." Sona said to him, not leaving him any room to complain as she walked off with her Peerage while Saji was dragged back by Ruruko and Nimura.

"Well we've won. When is the next Full Moon Rias.?" Asked Kain as he stepped next to the puddle of body's that were still hugging each other and dancing in circles.

"It would be tomorrow why.?"

"Great. Just one adventure after another. Can't have a Dragon some sleep for a while." Kain mumbled.

While he was talking to himself Kain didn't notice that Issei went out of the circle and stood before Kain. Without hesitation he bowed down to him.

"Hyoudou. If I may ask, what are you doing.?" Kain asked perplexed as he recalled no events that would lead Issei to show his gratitude to him in such a way.

"Thank you Senpai. Really Thank you."

"Alright spit it out what's wrong with you.?" Kain asked as he was beginning to take a step back from the weird Pawn.

"During the game when I was taken out, I received a critical hit, but you Avenged me and my future children. You took down that evil fiend and used his own attack against him." Issei said as he stopped bowing.

Of Course. It had to be his Balls that Issei were thinking about. Kain mentally punched himself for nor realizing that sooner. With a Sigh he shook his head and went next to Asia placing a hand on her shoulder, the little Girl practically leaning into him by now with a blissful smile.

"Forget it Hyoudou. That Saji boy had it coming sooner or later, People like that always get hit by Karma." Kain said as he looked at Rias next. "We are going home, it was a hectic day and Asia needs her beauty sleep, so we will see each other tomorrow." And with that they were gone, leaving the rest of the ORC in the gym hall as they went towards their changing rooms and from there probably home.

(

"So, is anyone going to explain to me how we get there.?" Asked Issei as he was scratching his head.

"Oh silly. By magic circle of course." Said Akeno as she stepped closer into the middle of the room were a big red magic circle flared to life.

"All right everyone step on. Next Stop is the familiar Forest." Rias exclaimed as we all stood on the circle.

And with a quick flash we were out of the Clubroom and now surrounded by a giant shady looking forest. We were standing in a clearing that had a few tall trees around it and the rest were pretty high bushes.

"Ok is it just me or does this place look creepy as hell.?" Asked Issei as he watched his surroundings, missing the few funny glances from the others.

"Well considering that we practically are in the Underworld I would think that its normal that this place looks creepy. It's just the natural environment for the various familiars that live here. We got ours here too." Said Kiba with a low chuckle.

"Alright. Who wants me.?" Said a voice as a strange man just landed in front of the group after he used a vine to swing himself there from one of the trees. He looked really strange with his choice of clothes that consisted of a pair of sneakers brown shorts and a white tank top. He had a yellow backpack and a blue cap on his head that was turned backwards.

"Oh, Satan it's that Guy." Kain quietly muttered as he massaged his temples form the oncoming headache.

"My name is Zatouji. I'm am the Familiar Master of this lovely forest and will be your guide for tonight. Any Questions.?". Said the apparently familiar master to the group with a question at the end.

After nobody reacted for a few seconds Kain took the initiative and raised his hand.

"Yes, You there the Giant in the back ground."

"What the heck are you wearing? Did you rob some poor teenager and stole his clothes or something or why are you dressed like some cliché looking Anime Character.?" Asked Kain with a horrified expression.

"These clothes are really handy in this forest. That and they are quite comfortable and easy to move in." Answered Zatouji as Kain couldn't look at him without feeling disturbed for some reason.

"Okay now that that's settled I would like to know who wants to have a familiar and what type they want to have. We have Strong ones, Fast ones and some who likes to destroy things."

"We came here for today because my new Pawn and Bishop would like to have one." Said Rias as she gestured to Issei who was next to Rias and Asia who was next to Kain, clinging to his back a little bit scared.

"I want a cute one." Squealed Asia from behind Kain.

"I don't really know what type I want so I will let them surprise me." Said Issei with an honest expression that was sadly ignored by Zatouji as he already dragged the whole group along.

As they were walking through the spooky, scary forest they kept hearing low growls from various directions and even a few twigs snapping. The others didn't really seem to mind it, but Asia was getting more scared by the second. Kain seeing that the little blonde seemed to be nervous just took her hand in his and showed her a reassuring smile.

"Okay that would be our first stop for tonight, the Undine lake. As the name implies it's the lake that the Undines of this forest live in. Undines are high ranking water creatures that are specialized in direct combat and are also skilled with water-based magic. They are quite the offensive and territorial type and because of that they often happen to fight for their territories." Explained the Familiar master as he pointed to a pointed to a quiet and serene lake were nothing was happening.

"It seems that they are sleeping." Said Kain as he watched the lake with a bored expression.

"Not so fast, once the moonlight shines onto the water they will come out. I'm sure of it."

Issei meanwhile couldn't help but to imagine what the Undines were looking like.

" _Just what is that pervert thinking again.?"_ Thought Kain as he noticed Issei's nosebleed.

"Ah Look there is one." Said Zatouji, drawing all the attention towards the lake as a few ripples were beginning to form. And then it happened. From the Lake emerged on of the most ugliest things that Kain ever saw in his life. Long blonde flowing hair, beautiful blue and a Body that would put every bodybuilder to shame. Now add some breasts and you have the monstrosity that laid before his eyes.

"What the Heck is that _thing_." Asked Issei as his Idea of the perfect Undine was shattered before his eyes and his skin turned a sickly purple.

"That my friend is an Undine, and truly a beauty it is." Said Zatouji as he looked completely fine with it if you consider that you had the female equivalent of Arnold Schwarzenegger before your eyes in a very tight pink dress.

"Asia do you still have some Holy water at home? If yes, please clean my eyes with it when we're back." Said Kain as he closed his eyes and refused to open them again.

"I don't think that it would be a wise choice for one of my servants. Sorry but would you please show us some more Familiars.?" Asked Rias kindly as she noticed that Issei and Kain were looking really uncomfortable with the Undines.

"If that is what you want then sure come on. I still have a few spots were some good Familiars could be." Said the strange Guide and they walked away from the lake and vanished behind some trees. Only then would Kain open his eyes again.

"Now that this matter is over I would like to ask something." Said Kain as he walked next to Zatouji. "What are the strongest Familiars that live in this forest and where are they found.?"

"Getting curious now are we.? Well to answer your question there are a few of them here but to tell the strongest I probably would say that one would be the Nine Headed Hydra that lives in the far eastern side of the forest were a huge Waterfall is located. In the North we have a ferocious Manticore that resides in a cave near the mountains. In the south we have a family of Phoenixes that don't want to be disturbed and, in the west, we have the strongest of the Dragon Kings, Tiamat also known as the Chaos Karma Dragon." Finished Zatouji.

"Okay I refuse to head into the western part of the Forest. I won't go anywhere near that Lunatic." Said Kain as he began to sweat a bit.

"Why not what's wrong with Tiamat.?" Asked Rias with a curios expression.

"I've met her a few times and every single time she was either trying to fight me or just chased me around for fun." Said Kain as he received a few shocked looks.

"You say you met a Dragon King and survived.?" Asked Kiba.

"Of course. I've met all Dragon Kings including Yu Long, Fafnir and Midgardsormr. Vritra doesn't count because he's sealed, and Tannin is a special case. I even battled all of them and won against some." Kain said as they all kept walking with their mouths open wide.

Before Anyone could say something, they could hear some low growls and some small roars that sounded pretty high pitched.

"Look, Up there." Said Zatouji as he pointed upwards to a tree were a little creature sat.

"Is that-"

"A Sprite Dragon. And a really young one too, I wonder why he is out here and not in some nest with his parents." Mused Kain out aloud.

"Why shouldn't he be out here? He practically lives in this forest or does he not.?" Asked Issei as he glanced up at the little blue baby Dragon.

"Yes, he does, he's a rare Sight but they do live in this habitat. What I'm wondering about is, is why he isn't with his parents. Normally a Dragon this young would still be guarded by his parents or be at least near them when he's out and exploring, but I can't sense any kind of Draconic energy in miles, except Tiamat's that is."

"Do you think he's an orphan.?" Asked Asia the big protector of her.

"That can be the truth, he even looks a little thin."

"KYAAAAH!"

Everyone turned around to look at Rias who let out that girlish scream and the reason for that was the sticky green substance that was sticking on her, a slime.

"HELP! GET THIS THING OFF!"

Kiba obeyed near instantly and produced a sword out of air and rushed to Rias's side, only to get some Slime on his eyes that blinded him and took him out of combat. Meanwhile more slimes started to appear and attached themselves to Akeno, Koneko and even to the eyes of the Familiar Master. As one tried to sneak up on poor Asia the Slime was immediately incernated with Black flames that now began to circle around Kain and Asia.

"These Vile Pests can keep on trying. I just Burn them all." Said Kain as he protectively stood next to Asia and Black flames were traveling around his Body.

"ISSEI HELP ME!" Came Rias's scream again. This time a bit higher pitched as the slime slowly began to dissemble her clothes.

"It's clear now. I WANT THAT SLIME AS MY FAMILIAR!" Cried Issei as he had a hefty nosebleed from seeing all the boobs that were Around him.

"Quit fooling around! This is a serious matter. Once they dissolve the clothes the next thing that they melt away is the Body!" Kain shouted alarmed.

"But I can't! This sight is just to wonderful for my eyes.!"

"ENOUGH!" And with a hefty surge of his Power Kain released a wide arc of Fire that burned everything in front of him except his fellow Club Members and the useless Familiar Master.

"NOOO WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM ALL!" Shouted Issei as he stood in front of one of the slimes that hid behind Issei during the attack.

"Seems like I missed one. Issei, mind stepping out of the way so that I can Cremate that one." Said Kain threatingly as he stepped a bit closer to the pervert and his new-found friend.

"Yes, Issei my brother is right. Please step aside." Said Rias as she protected her modesty with one hand and in the other we could see her Power of Destruction just waiting to be cut loose.

"Fufufu she's right you know? Please be a sweet heart and let the Adults handle the rest." Joined Akeno. She was NOT trying to hide her breasts but still had her Lightning ready to strike.

"NO, I DONT WANNA! ME AND SLIMETAROU WILL ACCOMPLISH GREAT THINGS!" Cried Issei as he cradled the spineless creature in his arms.

"He even Named it."

"Perverts must Die."

 _ **ZAPP**_

And Issei was on the ground as a blue lightning Bolt struck Issei and roasted him and his newfound and now equally fast lost Pet. Kain first turned to Akeno, thinking that she attacked him but only saw that the Sprite Dragon from a few minutes Ago was now sitting on Asia's Head and had a little bit of blue electricity traveling around him.

"I guess we found our culprit and I think he likes Asia very much." Stated Kiba as he noticed it too and was smiling a bit.

"Alright you little Punk! What do you have against Slimetarou and me huh. You want to duke it out.?" Said Issei as he went towards Asia to teach the little Dragon a Lesson.

 _ **ZAPP**_

Just to be Zapped again by the little Dragon and was now a smoldering wrack with an afro.

"Hurry Girl. You should quickly make a contract with that Sprite Dragon, once they are older they can't be tamed anymore, and he seems to like you." Said Zatouji as he already prepared the required Seal and Magical Circle that was used for making Contracts.

After everything was done Issei was back on his feet and Asia had made a new friend and Familiar.

"Great Job Asia, you managed to get quite the powerful Familiar on your first try." Complimented Rias as she magically switched her uniform to a new one and now was Proudly standing beside her bishop.

"He doesn't seem to like males." Stated Kiba as he tried to pet the little guy but received a little shock to his hand so that he quickly pulled away his hand. The Sprite Dragon Glared at Issei and Kiba from the little distance that he had on Asia's Head. The only one that he didn't mind was Kain.

"How comes that the mini Lizard shocks me and Kiba once were near him but does nothing against Kain.?" Asked Issei as he tried to fix his hair that was still shaped like a perfect Afro.

"Maybe he can Sense that I'm a Dragon too and saw that I protected Asia. Me being the Older Dragon here means that he looks up to me in the hierarchical order. And Call him a Lizard once more and you have two of them after your tail."

"How will you name it.?" Asked Akeno as she admired the little dragon and even scratched him behind the ears.

"I think I name him Rain." Said Asia as she took the now named Rain from her head and held him in front of her chest.

"Why.?" Asked Rias as she now too wanted to scratch him.

"Well because his skin is blue like the water and the sky so the combination of them would be Rain, and I may or may not had added a little bit of Kain-sans name into it." Exclaimed Asia but muttered the last part to herself.

"Seems fitting." Said Kain as he put his hand on Asia's head and ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner. Like a Big Brother would do.

Rain meanwhile flew out from Asia's hands and settled himself down on Kain's head now. Chirping Happily from his new position as he curled himself in to sleep.

"He thinks I'm a Pillow." Said Kain sarcastically, making the whole group laugh a bit.

"Why Do you all like this guy! He killed my new and super cool familiar." Said Issei with a hurt tone.

"Trust me on that one Issei. If our little friend hadn't done it then one of us would have killed him." Spoke Kain.

After a little bit more of discussions about slime and more whining from Issei the group finally believed that they had achieved for what they came here and decided head back to their Clubroom. From there everyone left with their parting words and headed to their designated place. As Kain and Asia finally reached their door to their home they were greeted by Ophis that stood inside of the doorframe.

"I sensed another Dragon Presence with you, but I didn't think that you would bring a hatchling back home. Is this your answer to my Proposal for Children.?" Asked Ophis once they entered their home and took off their shoes. The little rumble and noise led to that Rain opened his eyes with a cute yawn and spotted Ophis. He lazily glided down from Kain's head onto hears and nuzzled into her Hair.

"I've Decided. I will train this Hatchling to become strong and accept him as our Illegitimate child."

"Well you've just Adopted Asia's new Familiar Ophis. His name is Rain by the way." Told her Kain as he kissed Ophis's cheek and went into the Kitchen to make late night Dinner.

"A Fitting name. It combines both his skin texture and your name, making it fitting name for your new son." Said Ophis as she and Asia sat down next to each other and were caressing Rain with Cuddles, scratching and a lot of petting.

After a light Dinner they all went upstairs into the bedroom of Kain and Ophis and laid down in their usual manner. Ophis hugging Kain's right arm, Asia clinging to his left arm and the new addition, Rain, soundly sleeping on Kain's Chest nuzzling in between all three of them.

(

"So, you're ready to lose again So-Tan.?" Said Kain as he sat opposite of Sona in the Student Council room, laid down before them was a normal looking Chessboard with marble and granite chess pieces. The whole Student Council aka Sona's Peerage stood around of them, silently watching how the two were beginning to make their first moves.

"Are you talking about yourself Kain?" Retorted Sona as she moved her white Pawn forward and thus made the first move.

From there it only went way more serious. Every move that they made was precisely observed and countered by their respective enemy. Countless Sacrifices were made by both of them, moves were evaded and flanked, and many routes were either blocked or were a trap all along to lure somebody into. It was indeed a Match between two Chess Masters that held the intellect of a Genius.

After Gruesome forty minutes the last move was made, and a King fell. Sona's King to be precise.

"Check Mate. It was a good match and you really got better over the years, but you still make Mistakes and don't think outside of the box. That's why you lost." Said Kain as he leaned back in his chair and looked amused at Sona as she still tried to figure out a way to break out of her predictment, but just couldn't find even one tiny gap between his figures that she could exploit.

"I can't believe it. After all the years I still can't beat you at chess." Sona sounded quite disappointed when she said that but Kain was still smiling as he looked at how Sona tried to find new ways to see that she somehow still could get out of that trap.

But she couldn't.

"Let that be a lesson for you and your Peerage. Life doesn't care how good or skilled you are, sometimes there are just things that are meant to happen." Said Kain as he stood up and cracked his shoulder a bit.

"It really was nice to play against you again, but the result stayed the same. Have a good day So-Tan." He said as he walked out of the door and waved her farewell. Sona still grumbling things like a madman that the result can't be true.

 **"Was it fun to beat your Childhood friend again? It clearly looked like that."** Came the Tired voice from Samael as the jewel from Kain's Rosario shined a bit.

"Of course. There's nothing better but to tease the people that are dear to you. By the way you sound Tired, did something happen while I was asleep.?"

 **"That Damn Pet of your Blonde friend woke up in the middle of the night and decided to fiddle with the Rosario. The whole shaking had awoken me from my slumber and kept me awake the whole night."** Came the slightly angry reply from the Fallen Angel/Dragon hybrid as he remembered the ordeal that he was put through.

"Sorry I try to hold him back tonight but why didn't you just wake me up? I could've done something against it."

 **"I didn't want to deprive you of your precious sleep. One of us that stayed awake is more than enough. Let's talk about something else, did you notice that your sister is behaving strange.?"**

"So, you've noticed it too, and I can bet that Issei is on to it too. She is absent of mind lately and just keeps staring off whenever she can." As they were talking they were slowly but steady walking towards the Old School Building were the Occult Research Club was Located.

 **"Let's Just hope it is nothing too severe."** And with that Samael went Silent as soon as Kain stepped his foot into the Club room. As he looked around Kain noticed that he was the last one to arrive. Koneko and Kiba were sitting next to each other while either eating candy or just talking to each other. Akeno stood next to Rias with her Tea can.

Issei and Rias were arguing talking about something that soon ended when she gave him a reassuring smile and decided to address the rest of the Club. Kain meanwhile just laid himself down on the other couch and placed his arms in front of his eyes and just listened to what the others were saying.

"Today we will just have our normal club activities so everyone can take care of their contracts. Asia I will come with you for today to show you how to do one right." Said Rias as she addressed everyone except Kain and sent them off to their daily duties. Kain meanwhile stood up decided to leave as today was uninteresting for him.

"That means I can go home right? Seeing as everyone won't come back for a couple of hours it would be pointless for me just to sit here." Said Kain as the Black smoke already surrounded him and concealed him from head to toe. "Good Luck Asia, I know you can do it." And with his parting words said he vanished from the ORC.

As he reappeared back in his house he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room where he climbed on the couch and turned on the TV. Not even ten seconds later and he already had Ophis sitting in his lap while she was leaning herself against him. No words were spoken between them as they both knew that the other just wanted to relax a bit while enjoying each other's presence.

The rest of the day went fairly quiet and peaceful. They would watch one or two movies, wait for Asia and then eat Dinner. Head to bed and catch a good night's sleep. When everyone was asleep they didn't notice that the wards that Kain and Ophis placed around their House went off and hindered someone from teleporting inside the House.

 **((TIME SKIP: NEXT MORNING) (KAIN'S POV))**

The day started normal like every other morning before him. I would wake up first of us, try to climb out of bed without waking up Asia and Ophis and then head into the shower. From there I would dress myself and then proceed to make breakfast. Then the girls would come down and eat. After Eating myself and Asia would head off to school while Ophis watches over the house, which led us to our current predictment.

As Asia and I were walking towards the school we encountered Issei who was just stepping out of the house and noticed us.

"Morning Senpai, Asia."

"Morning Kid."

"Good Morning Issei-San."

And as usual we would greet each other and continue walking while Asia and Issei were having their daily morning talk.

"Hey Senpai, can I ask you something." Came the voice from Issei as I just nodded to him, showing him that I'm listening.

"Is it just me or is Rias-Buchou's behavior a little bit strange since the last few days.?" Asked Issei.

"So, you've noticed it too. That's good that means my assumption is not just some feeling. To answer your question yes, she does behave strangely. She keeps staring out of the window in class and just spaces out when someone is talking to her." I said to him as I did notice her behavior.

"Yeah that's what I meant. Do you have a clue what that's about? I mean you are her brother after all." Said Issei as we were closing in to the school.

"It may be something from our family, but I can't really say much. I haven't been in contact with them for a few years by now." I said as we arrived at the gates of the school. "I'll watch her closely. You two just concentrate in class and we meet each other in the clubroom."

And after Kain said that the School bell rung loudly across the campus as everyone moved inside the school.

"Have fun you two." I said as we splitted and walked away. My first lessens were PE so I had to head to the Gym.

 **(AFTER SCHOOL: STILL KAIN'S POV)**

School had gone quietly for the day. Rias still kept spacing out and the rest of the class didn't even notice it. Akeno looked like she was hiding something, but I didn't Pry too much into it and now I was walking to the ORC with Issei and Asia behind me and already reaching the building. As soon as we Stepped inside I could feel a very powerful presence inside the Clubroom, it did feel quite cold.

"Asia stay near me. Issei keep your guard up, we seem to have a guest inside." I advised as we neared the door that lead inside to the club room. I knocked twice and after a short amount of time we could hear Rias's usual come in.

As I opened the door I immediately knew why the aura seemed familiar. Standing there next to the Desk where Rias sat was Grayfia, still dressed in her typical Maid uniform that I remember from my childhood.

"Well that's a surprise. You didn't tell us that we would have a guest today." I said with a smile, but Rias got the message that was hidden behind it. Why didn't you tell me that _she_ was coming here?

"Well Grayfia here decided to come here today because she has some family matters to discuss with me." Rias replied a bit nervous as she stood up and went towards one of her couches while the rest of her Peerage stood behind her. Grayfia stood where she was but looked quite confused why Rias left her seat so that I could sit down at my chair.

"So, and these matters would be.?" I asked Grayfia as I crossed my feet over the desk and turned to her.

"I am sorry, but do I know you? You seem familiar, but I can't quite tell why." Came Grayfia stoic answer but I could see it in her eyes that she spoke the truth. She really can't seem to find out just who she's standing near to.

"I think I know why but tell me how is my brother doing Grayfia? Is he still behaving like a child, or did he mature a bit after I was gone for the last nine years.?" I asked.

Grayfia was silent for a few seconds before she slowly seemed to recognize me. Slowly but steady she walked towards me with her face looking downwards, I could swear that I saw the Grim Reaper hovering above her just now.

"Grayfia? Is everything alright.?" I asked unsurely. Is it just me or did the room get several degrees cooler right now.

"I see now. You were fine. All these years that we were worried about you, you were fine and hiding somewhere. Tell me Young Master, why didn't you come back or even call us.?" Asked Grayfia with a polite smile. Something is wrong, Grayfia never used to smile like this. And it even got way chillier right now.

"Ehm well you see." I tried something, ANYTHING to save my ass from the incoming lecture and like the lucky bastard that I was my Misery was noticed and the divine ones send a rescue. In the form of a Flaming Magic Circle.

"You're not off the hook just now. You and I will have a serious talk later, young master." Grayfia coldly told me as she took a step back and positioned herself to my right, carefully eyeing the Magic Circle and me at the same time.

"And thus, Riser has appeared in the human world." Announced a cocky sounding blond haired male as he stepped inside the Clubroom. He was dressed in a burgundy blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath he wore a white button up shirt that exposed a bit of his chest.

Even now I can say that I don't like this Guy.

(

 **AND CUT**

 **I know that I left you all with a slightly more than normal waiting time and I only can apologize. I was quite in stress because I had to rush my last few work weeks and then already came Christmas, and you know how annoying that can be when the whole family visits. I hope you all had a nice Christmas and may have a few weeks off before work begins again, sadly I don't. I wish you all a good new year and may you all have a great Start into 2018.**

 **I hope you guys were satisfied with this chapter as I now will try to write the Riser Arc into the next one. That includes the usual talk at the beginning and the Training and at the end the Boss Fight itself.**

 **Hope you stay tuned and I hope I will get the next chapter out faster, but I can't really promise. So then, See you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

 **(Announcements)**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 07

If someone had told Kain today that he would meet his old Personal Maid and be sitting in the middle of a family crisis then he would have just stayed in his bed all day long and would have cuddled with Ophis. Sadly that's real life and nobody gives out these pointers so here he was. Sitting in front of Rias and her fiancé Riser Phenex, arguing about if they will marry each other and that one contestant doesn't want to marry the other.

It was beginning to get on his nerves, and the rest of the club could see that. Grayfia meanwhile positioned herself into the corner of the room where she could keep an eye open for everything that could happen, including Escaping attempts from Kain.

"For the Last time Riser! I will not marry you.!" Screamed Rias as she slapped Riser's hands off of her shoulders for the twentieth or so time.

"Rias you need to understand that this marriage would be for the good of all Devil kind. Just Imagine a child with the Regenerative Powers of the Phenex family and your famous Power Of Destruction. The Elders are also pushing for this marriage as we need to repopulate the 72-Pillars." Riser tried to argue but to no avail, his Fiancé was as stubborn as a little kid. That were his thoughts, however nobody seemed to give two cents about him.

"I don't care what the Elders or my Family say. I am willingly to Marry a man-" Rias began but.

"That's Great then the ceremony can start." Riser interrupted her instantly when these words left her mouth.

"- But to my own conditions. I don't want such a arrogant prick as you as my husband who only sees me as a trophy wife." Rias shot back with some fire burning in her eyes.

"You do know that this marriage contract was worked out between you own family and my own. With how you act you are soiling this contract and the two families that stand behind that contract. You may talk about your own family as you please but when you try to insult the Proud name of the Phenex Clan then I won't simply stand beside it and do nothing." Riser said as the room seemed to gain a few more degrees.

"Geez cool down a bit. Nobody's caring about you or your Family so can't you just chill a bit and take it like a man. Sure Rias is hot headed and certainly can be aggressive if she's pissed off but to be aggravated by just a few words is really the Behavior of a child. We all are young adults here, some more than others but still. We can talk normally without throwing out threats or any kind of harassments." Spoke Kain for the first time as he noticed that the situation seemed to spike up and decided to help a bit.

Grayfia for once was surprised by the mature behavior that the child, that she practically took care of since he was born, has grown into such a fine young and intelligent man.

"Who are you peasant to dare to speak up. Know your place and shut your mouth when you are not directly spoken to." Riser quickly scoffed at Kain's attempt to try and make this meeting as peaceful as possible. But he quit literally spit on it crushed the little nice behavior that Kain was willingly to show.

"Okay listen here Asshole. I don't care if you actually marry Rias or not since it's up to you guys to settle that. But if you have something against me then say it in my face and don't hide behind your all high and mighty facade that you have. You are a little shit in this world and don't even know how the real world works so I would advise you that you learn your place and shut your mouth before you say something that you will regret. Am I clear.?" Kain said as he quickly lost his kindness and showed once more that he's not to be trifled with, he's still a Dragon and as a being of Pride he can't simply let him be ordered around.

"And what do you want to do? Bore me to death.?" Riser mocked as he raised a little bit of his aura that heated up the clubroom. The weaker members off the room were already beginning to sweat from the amount of heat that was flowing through.

But to their luck or maybe to their chagrin the heat was quickly washed away as a much more powerful Aura swept over the room. Kain was now officially pissed. He let out so much of his aura that he didn't even try to suppress it enough so that he not would hurt his companions but now he didn't care. Like a flood his Aura, Killing intent and Anger was directly pointed at one unfortunate Phenex and now you could clearly see which form was beginning to rise behind Kain. A creature made out of the same Black Miasma like smoke formed behind Kain and took the form of a Black Dragon that had one glowing Purple left eye and two purple glowing horns that were pointed upwards.

 **"You want to repeat that or do you need a new pair of pants.?"** Asked Kain with such a cold voice that even Grayfia felt a shiver running up her spine. Riser meanwhile could do nothing and simply declined with his head shaking from left to right. **"Good Boy."**

And like that the feeling of incoming Death was replaced with a very quiet silence that filled the room.

"So now that Everyone calmed down can we finally discuss the real reason why everyone is here. We all know that Riser wants to marry Rias per contract but Rias doesn't want to. Now we reached a dead end but I'm sure that both families worked out something in case something like this was to happen, isn't that right Grayfia.?"

"Like the young master already implied both Families did in fact work out. In case one of the two persons from the marriage contract was against said contract it was handled out that the result should be determined via Rating Game. That means if Rias-Sama were to win the contract would be annulled and if Lord Riser were to win the Marriage would proceed like planned. Does everyone agree to this alternative.?" Grayfia continued with after Kain with a stoic face as she was clearly shocked that her young master would hide such Power and Killing Intent behind his actions.

"I agree." Rias immediately answered as the Rating Game was her last chance of hope.

"I agree." Spoke Riser after he managed to get his voice back after he was attacked by Kain's vast amount of Killing Intent.

"I Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of Lord Sirzechs Lucifer acknowledge that both parties wish to settle the marriage per Rating Game. The Conditions were spoken off and Discussed and everyone Agreed." Said Grayfia one last time as both parties nodded their heads at her.

"So be it."

"Rias I must ask. Are this all of your servants.?" Asked Riser as he glanced around the room and looked at the Group that stood behind Rias.

"Yes everyone here would be my servant with the exception of Kain and my currently sealed Bishop." Answered Rias truthfully.

"Then I already have won. I have a full set and have won nearly all of my Rating Games. You on the other hand didn't even had your first Game and only have six total pieces where only five of them are capable of fighting." Said Riser arrogantly before he snapped his fingers and in a burning orange Magic Circle appeared a whole set of fourteen girls. "See that Rias? This is what a Peerage should look like."

"Oh Really? All I can see are randomly chosen girls based on their looks. Some of them may be middle class Devils but that's it. No Power and no Potential, truly a Peerage fitting for such a weak Playboy." Came the mocking voice from Kain as he giggled a bit from his seat.

"What did you say? I swear I heard that someone wants to get beaten today." Said Riser as he turned around to face Kain.

"Are you deaf or something like that? I said they are all weak just like their master who hides behind a couple girls to defend his honor." Said Kain as he stood up and now stood in front of Rias and her Peerage.

"Xuelan! Teach that Punk a lesson.!" Commanded Riser as Chinese looking Girl dressed in a Cheongsam shot forward and raised her right leg to Split Kain in half.

Kain meanwhile calmly catched the leg in held it above him. He stepped on her right foot as she was struggling to get her leg retreated and with a heavy pull he quickly Dislocated the joint that held her left leg connected to her Hips. Like a sack of Potato's she stumbled down and couldn't move anymore because of her wounded leg. In a mere matter of seconds one of the strongest members of Riser's Peerage was defeated effortlessly by Kain who had one of his hands in his pockets.

"You're just proving my point you know. You send out woman to fight your fights and then they are weak. Its kinda disappointing really." Kain stated bored as he placed his second hand in his pocket and sat down next to Rias, who looked quite shocked at what Kain just did.

"How did you do that? Xuelan was one of my strongest Pieces and you handled her without breaking a sweat.?" Riser asked as he watched how his other servants ran to her side and treated her injury.

"I'm just going to say that I'm a bit above you league and that I could handle you and you're Peerage all alone and that all of you would end up like your rook. I'm just that strong." Kain said as he rested his arms behind his back.

"Amazing." Came the collective reply from Issei, Kiba and Asia as they looked at him from the sidelines.

"Now that this matter is cleared I will not tolerate any other kind of attacks. Verbally or Physically am I clear. Any more Aggression and I will be forced to step in." Grayfia said as she stepped up between the two opposing Peerages.

"Even I wouldn't dare to go up against the Ultimate Queen." Said Riser as he backed off and stepped in front of his Peerage again. As Riser stood next to a beautiful young Blond girl with twin tails and drill like curls and blue ribbons. The longer that Kain looked at them he couldn't help but to think that they looked the same and thus were related to each other.

"I just acted in self defense." Came Kain's excuse but everyone knew that he successfully tried to provoke Riser into attacking him, just because he was bored.

"Now that everything is clear I would like to state that the Rating game will be fought in ten days after tomorrow as the contract states." Grayfia added as everyone was a bit surprised that the rating game was happening so late.

"If I may ask, why is there such a long delay? If you would ask me I would say that we fight now and be over with it." Asked Riser.

"Lord Lucifer said to both families that it would be unfair for Lady Rias if she fought her rating game without any preparation." Stated Grayfia.

 _"Sly Fox. Sirzechs knew that Rias would never win under these circumstances so he decided to give her a little bit more time so that she could come up with something. There are times like this that show me that he can act mature sometimes."_ Kain thought with a small smile as he figured out the Plan that Sirzechs came up with.

"So be it. In Eleven Days I will crush you and your Peerage and make you my bride Rias. Mark my words." Said Riser as his flaming magic circle appeared again and took him and his Peerage away.

With a Heavy sigh Rias was glad that Riser was finally out of her Clubroom and that she didn't have to listen to him anymore. Kain meanwhile quietly stood and tried to walk towards the door. Grayfia however saw this and acted accordingly.

"And where do you think you are going? Sit down this instant young man, were not done yet." Grayfia said in a strong and commanding voice as she dragged Kain back to his desk. By both of his ears.

"AH! OKAY I GET YOUR POINT! PLEASE LET GO FIA! OUCH MY EARS!" Kain screamed in Pain as Grayfia ruthlessly pulled them longer and longer by the second. By the time she was finished both of Kain's ears were glowing a bright red.

By the time she was finished and pulled his ears even more Grayfia finally decided that he suffered enough and let him go. "Now before I must leave I will say this only once. If you're not showing up to the party then I am going to find and drag you back to the underworld by force and Lucifer may help you that will not be pleasant for you." Grayfia said as she prepared her Magic circle and vanished leaving a very stunned Peerage behind and a equally terrified Kain.

"I'm scared of that Maid." Said Issei as he shuddered a bit.

"Who knew that Grayfia-San could be so violent." Kiba added as he was now a bit scared by Grayfia too.

"Geez you really know how to push her buttons don't you Kain." Rias stated as she looked at the slumped down form of her twin.

"I thought my ears were going to fall off." Kain moaned in Pain as he couldn't even feel them anymore.

"Regardless, you all heard her. We have Ten Days to train so we must take that chance. Tomorrow morning we all are going to meet here and then we go together to our training location." Rias told her Peerage as she stood in front of them.

"I'm coming too." Said Kain as he slowly stood up from his seat. "I may not be the best teacher but I can point out some flaws and can come up with training methods to work against them. Tomorrow at six O'clock were going to meet here alright.?"

Receiving Nods from everyone Kain allowed himself to teleport away and spend the rest of his day in his bed, Ophis apparently had nothing against it.

* * *

"Where the hell is he!." Kain Roared as he looked at his watch that showed that it already was 6:10AM and Issei was still missing.

"Sorry Guys it took longer than expected to convince my parents and Pack my things." Said Issei as he ran up to the group with a normal looking backpack.

"It's Okay Issei. You're here that means were all ready to go." Rias answered him with a smile as Akeno casted a big enough Magic Circle for everybody and they disappeared.

They all appeared in a clearing in the middle of the forest were only one path was leading away and the rest around them was completely shrouded by trees and bushes.

"And now we will walk to our designated place." Said Rias with a smile as she took the lead with her little backpack and Akeno followed suit. For the most of the time they all continued with their rocky path while Issei complained why they had to walk and not just teleport there. His whining even got worse when it was beginning to go uphill.

"When are we there? I can't feel my legs anymore.?" Whined Issei after the tenth time as he tried to continue walking while he had a red face.

"Just a little bit more Issei, were nearly there so keep it up a bit." Said Rias with a smile as Rias continued her chatting with Akeno.

"Buchou I collected some herbs and Spices in the forest that we could use for cooking." Said Kiba as he sped past Issei with a slightly bigger backpack and showed Rias his founding's.

"Move it pervert." Said Koneko as she too sped past him with a backpack that was as big as Kain was tall. By now Issei's Jaw was wide open with disbelief as he thought that it was just inhuman of both of them to still have any Stamina or strength left in them.

"Don't worry Issei. Soon this little walking tour will be no problem for you." Came the smooth voice from Kain as he decided to walk next to Issei.

At first Issei didn't notice it because he was to exhausted but when he decided to look towards his right he wished he didn't.

Kain was calmly walking next to him, nothing wrong it seemed but then he saw that Asia was _sitting_ on his shoulder with her normal looking backpack while Kain had his own back pack slung around his left shoulder that he was holding with one arm. The funny thing that it was nearly three times bigger than the one Koneko was wearing, and he was doing it without even sweating.

"What is that thing? what did you pack into your bag.?" Asked Issei as he shakily pointed his finger at the monstrous backpack.

"A few spare clothes, something to drink and stones. Mostly stones." Kain said with a normal looking face, like he was just talking about the weather or something.

"Why would you do that.?"

"Meh what is a little bit of weight. That way I can train some before we start you know. And by the way it's hardly heavy for me, in fact it's pretty light. Want to give it a try.?" Asked Kain as he held up his overly large backpack and held it in Issei's face.

"No thank you for your generous offer." Replied Issei as he quickened his pace and walked ahead of Kain and walked past Rias.

The rest of the mountain walk was being done in a quiet pace. The occasional small talk here and there but all in all it was a pleasant silence. It wasn't really long after Kain's and Issei's talk that the group really did arrive at their designated training place. It was the same mansion were Kain blew up a mountain when he showed his power.

"This place seems familiar."

"Yes do you remember that mountain there."

"What mountain.?"

"Exactly what I'm talking about."

"Okay everyone we arrived. This place is a mansion that my family owns. It's one of the many that are placed in the human world and is surrounded by a barrier so that no humans can enter this place. That means we all can train without holding back." Said Rias as she addressed the whole group and interrupted Kain's and Issei's small talk to were the latter finally recognized the place where he was. And that indeed there once was a mountain where Kain was pointing too.

"Well you've all heard the Lady. You may relieve yourself and shower a bit and maybe even relax your feet from the long walk and go to your own rooms, they all are free to choose. We all will meet in exactly one hour in the backyard of the mansion were you guys will receive your Training schedule." Said Kain as he stepped next to Rias and placed his bag and Asia on the ground.

In the next hour everyone was doing different things. some were indeed taking a shower and changing into their regular sport uniforms and doing some warm up exercises and others were taking a nap or just resting on the couch.

"Is everyone ready.?" Kain called out as stood across from everyone else that were dressed in their regular Kuoh High sports uniform. Kain instead wore a normal white Tank Top and black Military pants with his everyday steel plated Combat Boots.

"Okay Listen. For the first thing today I want a light spar with everyone alone just to clearly measure their abilities and their skill in their certain areas. Kiba you're first." Kain said as he stepped back a little and threw a normal looking bokken in front of Kiba's feet.

Kiba picked up his wooden replacement for a sword and calmly aimed it towards Kain. Kain just took a normal looking material art stance with his legs spread apart with the left one being in front and his right one standing behind him, slightly bent. His Left hand was in front of his chest with his palm facing Kiba while he held his right one beside his chest in a closed fist.

"Come at me with the intent to kill Kiba. Give it your all because otherwise you won't learn anything, the same goes for everyone else when they have their turn with me." Said Kain as he looked at Kiba and made the come hither pose.

Kiba wasted no second and used his Knight Speed to flash in front of Kain and tried the usual over head slash and aimed at Kain's head. Sadly for him Kiba's speed was nothing for Kain and he could clearly see every muscle move of him. He simply made a pirouette around Kiba to avoid the slash and tapped Kiba on his back and pushed him a bit and made him lose balance.

"Advice number one. Don't try to make your attacks so easy to read. You have a pretty good speed for a Low Class Devil and I would say you are somewhere near Middle Class but you clearly lack any technique. Come Again this time try to attack me from various angles as fast as you can."

Kiba was already back on his feet and did what he was told to. He attacked relentlessly from all possible angles but none seemed to penetrate Kain's guard. If he either tried it horizontally or vertically Kain would block his sword with either his elbows or his hands. If he tried to stab him then he would use his palms to redirect the sword away from his body or even would catch the sword within his hand. That continued for a few minutes before Kain decided it was enough and once more sidestepped out of an attack and slid under the following one and easily entered Kiba's personal space. With a quick grab of his sword arm Kain redirected his own weight and used a simple Judo throw and Kiba landed on the grass with his back.

"Advice Number two. You lack any techniques. You know the basic stuff and that what you know is clearly well taught but you need to have skill beyond the basic stuff if you ever want to reach the High Class. Swordfighter are always the Technique or the Power type and you are the first case. I'm not a good enough sword fighter myself to teach you anything but you should seek out your old teacher and get a few new lessons from him."

"Thank you for this Spar Senpai." Kiba said as he bowed to Kain but he received a light chop on his head in response.

"Don't thank me yet, I simply did nothing but play a bit with you and then threw you into the dirt. For now you will be doing the Basic sword Stuff with a weight increased Bokken. That means the usual one hundred Kata's and your usual Sword stance and technique until it becomes muscle memory. The weight will increase every two days and you also will run around five laps around the mansion every morning and Evening with training weights strapped around your body. That should increase your overall muscle mass and stamina and should make you a lot faster when you take off the weights at the end of the ten days." Kain explained to Kiba as he nodded enthusiastic to everything that his Senpai said.

"Now run along Kid. You've got stuff to do." And with another nod Kiba run off somewhere with a new Bokken in hand and a determined smile on his face.

"Good next one. Koneko, same as Kiba we will Spar a bit." Kain called forth the stoic looking white haired Girl and she already had put on her training gloves.

"Same for you. Try to Kill me." Said Kain as he got into the same stance again.

Koneko instantly run up to Kain and tried to Punch him into the gut. Kain easily blocked her punch and then held up her arm, twisted it a little and finally put it behind her back. With a push he let her Go and stepped back.

"Again."

And it ended in nearly the same result. Koneko tried to kick his chest but Kain sidestepped and simply put his hand on her chest, the middle region mind you, and pushed again making her lose her balance and fall on her back.

"Okay Advice number one. Your strength is good for a Low Class Devil and you do have some experience with martial arts but that's it. You need to use your little Body to slip past you enemies and use it for your advantage, you are much more agile than you're bigger opponents. Then if you slipped past them you need to attack vital points like the Joints or weak points of your enemy. You see what I did to that other Rook right? I simply stopped her advance and used her stance against her. Nobody can move or even kick with a broken leg right.?"

Koneko Nodded and graciously took Kain's outstretched hand to help her off the ground. "You too. The normal stuff for now, that means Weight lifting and overall increasing your demonic Power and sturdiness. In our Private Lessons I will teach you a few Martial art Techniques, what do you prefer, Kickboxing or regular boxing.?"

"Regular boxing please."

"Okay then I will teach you that and a few clutches and Choke holds. Now off you go." Kain sent her off as she too ran away to somewhere to start on her training.

"Next one. Akeno you may have your fun." Kain said as he already could see her smile without even turning around. "And what I mean with that is that you have to Dodge my Attacks." And there vanished her smile.

"Don't misunderstand me. I do know that your magic is Really Good even some High Class Devils would have trouble with facing you. But you are a Queen Piece, that means you need to be at least Basic with the Knight and Rook aspect too and right now that is not the reality." Kain said as Akeno was ready to face him.

"And now I would advise you to start running." Kain said as his typical Black Lightning appeared around him and jumped around between his fingertips.

"I will start small but please consider that I will not hold back so for your own sake and my own. Please try to survive." Kain said as he raised his left index finger and pointed it at Akeno. **"Byakurai."**

Akeno barely managed to dodge Kain's attack as the small lightning Bolt was faster than everything that Akeno ever saw. As quickly as it zipped past her the next one already was coming towards her, and that one was even faster than before.

That one she couldn't dodge and she knew it. With the little time that she had she braced herself for the incoming attack and crossed her arms over her in chest to somehow protect her. The Lightning quickly reached her and slammed into her arms with enough force to push her back a few meters.

"Get that one treated will you. It maybe the powered down version of the Original Byakurai but it still can pierce steel when it has enough power." Kain said as he looked at Akeno's arms and saw that they were injured pretty bad. Asia quickly ran up to her and began to use her Twilight Healing on Akeno.

"And for you. There is not really something that I can teach you. You only use your Power of Destruction and that's it, and even then you don't really have it mastered. Normally I would send you to someone as Zekram Bael or even our Mother to get that problem fixed but we don't really have the time for that. For now you will meditate to try and gain some kind of Control over the **PoD** and increase your demonic Power at the same time. Otherwise you will do the same thing as Akeno, that means working on your speed and your defense." Kain said as he turned to Rias and explained her own training regiment to her.

"Akeno as for you its nearly the same. Train your speed and you Defense and work on your Demonic power and instead of meditating you can teach Issei and Asia the beginner steps for Magic." Kain ordered as Rias already began walking off and now only Akeno, Asia and Issei remained.

"Well Asia is really not much I can do seeing as she isn't fit for battle. The only thing you could work on is your Magic and trying to get better with your Sacred Gear. Gaining some speed would be nice to seeing as it would help you to either flee faster when an Enemy is coming or run faster to your comrades when they need healing. Maybe training with your wings could also work seeing as flying as less taxing then running and is still quite fast." Kain explained as he patted her head and watched her walk off with Akeno.

"And now the last one." Kain muttered as he looked at Issei, who was getting more nervous by the second.

"Well I am not going to sugar coat it so prepare for some harsh words." Kain began as Issei swallowed the lump in his throat. "You are the weakest Piece that Rias currently has and you have really much to catch up. You lack any experience in any kind of Either Martial Arts and Magic. You don't have any stamina or muscles that could even help you to pack a serious punch but you have something that the others don't have. Do you know what that is.?" Kain asked Issei as he walked next to him and sat down with Issei doing the same.

"No not really. It is as you said it. I don't know any Magic like Akeno-san, I don't possesses any cool Abilities like Buchou and I'm not really good with a sword like you or Kiba. I also lack the Physical aspects that Koneko-Chan has. I don't even know how to use my Sacred Gear right." Issei said as he looked at his left hand where the familiar red gauntlet materialized.

"And that's why I am here. You know kid I was once like you. I was born as the younger twin brother to Rias Gremory. That means I was born as High Class Devil that normally should be leagues above everyone else, but that wasn't the thing. During the time when I turned eight I had so little Demonic Energy that I couldn't even be sensed by my own Parents. At birth I was nearly not seen because nobody could know that I was there because they didn't notice me and I even lack the Power of Destruction that Rias and my older Brother have." Kain told him as Issei listened to him.

"But that didn't stop me. I trained my own ass off since I could properly walk on my own to legs to compensate it. I continuously trained everyday from morning till dawn and managed to fight against someone who is now called the strongest youth. And the same can happen to you Issei. When I look at you I see my own six year old self in you. You lack anything else but what you have in masses is the Potential and the yearning to Prove yourself. You have the Fire that burns in your chest and that is your most dangerous weapon, we just need to utilize it." Kain said as he stood up and offered his hand to Issei. "So let me help you and whip you into such a shape that you won't even recognize yourself after these ten days."

"You will train with me for five days straight and only get a Pause when the sun sets. You would wish you were dead and that I would just stop but that ain't going to happen, I will haunt your dreams and let your nightmares look like a kid's TV show. So you still want to do it.?" Kain asked Issei as he seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

"What are we standing here for? We have training to do." Said Issei as the spark in his eyes seemed to be set aflame.

"That's the Spirit. And now you should run."

* * *

The first few days seemed to progress nicely for everyone. Kiba got faster, Koneko got Stronger and Asia managed to use magic to some degree. Akeno meanwhile was doing an excellent job with all of her traits and Rias managed to gain some kind of control over her PoD. Issei in comparison was running through the forest that was located on the side of the mountain, Dodging incoming Fireballs and every other attack that Kain threw at him and was doing best to survive. At first he would run around like a headless chicken, wailing and screaming while some parts of his attire were burning. After the third day of his torture he slowly began to adapt to his surroundings and even managed to dodge some of the attacks or at least knew where they were coming from.

"Come on are you just trying to run away the whole time.?" Shouted Kain as he flew over the forest tracking down Issei as he ran away from him.

"And what do you think I should do? Just try to attack you while you are in the air.?" Retorted Issei as he jumped over a fallen down tree and dodged another Fireball that came his way.

"Yes that would be the right choice and if you can't attack with your current abilities you need to think. Predict my attacks, hide from me and maneuver around me and attack my back. Nobody says that you need to fight with Honor, just do everything necessary to win. Because of The Red Dragon Emperor that resides in your left arm you are at least part dragon, so fight like one. Observe, Adapt and then Strike back, that is what you must do." Kain shouted as he continuously threw every kind of spell on Issei, none of them Lethal of course.

Issei continued to run away while dodging Kain's attacks. He may not have noticed himself but Kain managed to see it. While Issei was doing his best to survive the last few days he slowly was becoming more and more faster. That and Kain's attacks didn't damage him as much as before.

"Okay you can take a break, we will meet up with the others for Dinner." Kain said as he descended down next to Issei and redeemed him from his hellish training lessons.

"So what did you feel during these lessons.?" Asked Kain as they walked through the forest and back to the mansion.

"Pain, A Lot of Pain. And stress." Answered Issei as he slouched after him and followed a bit tiredly.

"Except those. Do you feel stronger or something like that was what I wanted to know."

"Not really. I feel beat up but that's it." Said Issei.

"Then you didn't even notice it. Fine let me tell you something. After the third day of us spending time in this forest you already began to adapt to your new situation. You were running nearly twice as fast as you did when we started. The next thing that you did was trying to sense my attacks and then try to lean out of the way before the attack even came, and that was pure instinct." Kain told him as Issei slowly gained a shocked face.

"I wasn't really trying to kill you but your Body or more precisely your Survival Instinct kicked in and told your Body that your life was in Danger and you reacted to it. You HAD to be faster to survive against me and that's all that happened, The same way could be said about your reflexes when you were Dodging my attacks, Your body was slowly beginning to get used to it so that your brain managed to predict my attacks and your body simply moved on its own."

"Did I really do that all? I didn't even felt any different." Said Issei as his shock slowly turned into an face of amazement.

"Of course you didn't notice. It was at that time normal for you to run away so when you continued to run it stayed normal for you, but for anyone that watched from the outside you looked different, more skilled in a way." Said Kain as they reached the mansion and stepped through the doors.

"Ah you guys arrived."

The first one to notice that Kain and Issei stepped inside was Kiba, and the rest heard him and turned around too to look at them.

"Welcome Back you both." Called Rias as she quickly went next to Kain and tried to hug him. Which Kain expertly dodged by stepping out of the way and pushing Rias into Issei.

"Welcome Back." Came Koneko's reply as she already was sitting at the table inside the living room and waiting for food.

Kiba meanwhile was sitting on the couch and was reading a book while Rias and Issei tried to detach themselves from each other. Akeno and Asia couldn't be seen right now but by the delicious smell that hung in the air Kain could tell that they were most likely in the Kitchen.

"How was your day.?" Kain asked Kiba as he sat down across from him and stretched his legs across the coffee table while he rested his arms behind his head, his typical pose by now whenever he was relaxing.

"Exhausting. The weights that you placed around my Body are getting heavier by each day and do slightly hinder me in my movements but other than that its fine." Said Kiba as he flipped another page and continued to read his book, something about Samurai's, Vikings and Knights fighting against each other. Sounded good in Kain's opinion.

"You get used to it. And after you take them off and will begin fighting then you will feel the difference between before and after." Kain said as he closed his eyes and focused his senses on the area were the kitchen was in. It definitely smelled like Japanese food but what it was couldn't Kain really find out.

Just a second Later Akeno's Head popped out from the corner. "Everyone Dinner is ready.!" And Like that she vanished around it again. After her call the rest of us slowly stopped what they were doing and trudged to the living room were a pretty big table stood. Placed on that table were various Dishes that looked quite delicious and smelled even better.

"Man this looks awesome. Just what I need after such a harsh day." Commented Issei as he sat down and was quickly flanked by Akeno. Kain sat Down right across from him while Asia took his left seat while Rias was going to his right seat, only to stop when Kain's usual Black Mist gathered on the seat and Ophis appeared.

While everyone looked quite surprised at her sudden appearance Kain and Asia didn't seem to mind. in fact Kain was beginning to wonder when she would show up and Asia was just Asia, Happy about everything.

"So you finally decided to visit me or did something happen.?" Asked Kain as he turned towards her saw he eyeing the food with a longing gaze.

"I was Bored. I also decided to follow you because it's lonely at night when we are not sharing a bed." Ophis being her usual self didn't understand what other meaning her words had, or she was obvious to it and decided to specially worded it that way to annoy Kain. Either way it worked and now everybody was looking weird at them and wondering if they really had such a relationship.

"What does that mean that you and that Loli are having Se-.!" Issei was beginning to scream out but was quickly silenced by Kiba, who took the other seat next to Issei, and clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"Table Manners Issei. You are a Servant of Buchou and that means that you need to show your best behaviors at all times." Kiba lectured to him as Issei pried off his hand and turned to him.

"Okay sorry it just came out from me. But the question still stands. Are you and the Loli actual a thing or what.?" Issei asked as he first talked with Kiba but then turned towards Kain and Ophis again.

"No we're not doing anything like-." Kain began to diffuse the situation but Ophis hadn't enough just yet.

"Yes we are happily married while we are pursuing a healthy love life. He's quite the beast." Ophis added with what only could be interpreted as a smirk. To Everyone else it looked like a happy smile But Kain could see it, she was challenging him to open his mouth and only to worsen his situation. Like any wise man Kain shut his mouth and just looked at his plate that was now filled and began eating in silence. Everyone else apparently thought that it was a great Idea and followed suit.

For a few minutes it was an awkward silence at the table and you only could hear the occasion clinks of forks and knifes hitting porcelain or glass hitting the wood.

"So how is everyone progressing so far." Asked Rias as she tried to break the silence, mind you that she was still grumpy that Ophis stole 'her' seat next to 'her' brother and now she was sitting next to Asia.

"Pretty Good." Said Koneko as she continued to eat her meal. Just to have her fifth extra serving and she still looked hungry and Ophis shared her situation.

"Akeno-San taught me many things about my Magic and Demonic Power and I was training my Sacred Gear." Said Asia as she spoke with Rias and received some sort of reward when Kain patted her head.

"My training is going well. The weights are hindering me a bit but I will continue to work hard." Kiba said with his signature Gentleman smile.

"Kain is literally making me work of my bones but he said that I showed some sort of Progress so I think that I'm achieving something." Came Issei's comment as he shot a tired looking smile towards Rias.

"And Akeno.?" Asked Rias as she leaned on the table with her arms.

"I'm trying to improve my magic and trying to raise my overall Demonic Power. Sometimes I'm also training with either Koneko or Kiba. But what about you Rias.?" Asked Akeno back as she was now mimicking Rias position.

"Well..." Rias began with a troubled expression but continued anyways. "It's harder than I thought to control my powers and I haven't achieved much progress." Admitted Rias.

"I thought that that would happen. Rias, you just not only have to ask it to obey you but you must force your power to do your bidding. It's like that with every violent element like Fire or even Lightning. You need to command them to do your bidding and only then will it work. Once you reached that point you can form it into everything that you wish." Kain explained as he summoned a little bit of his Black Energy and let it dance around his fingers for a few seconds before it shot into the air and switched into a little form of an dragon that flew around that dispersed as it landed on Kain's hand again.

"I know that but it isn't exactly easy to do that."

"I never said that it would be easy." Kain replied as he finished his plate and wiped his mouth with a piece of cloth that lied nearby.

Rias grumbled a bit before she looked down and continued to eat and let the silence take over the table again. After everybody finished and was relaxing in their chairs when Rias and Akeno stood up and turned to the group who was now chatting with each other, except for Ophis who was sitting in Kain's lap and was hugging him.

"We are going to take a bath and if anyone wants to come then follow us. We have some great Hot Springs in the backyard." Said Rias.

"Can I come too.?" Asked Issei as he gained a little nosebleed and began imaging things again.

"I have nothing against it." Replied Akeno while she looked at the others, Asia was mumbling something similar but Koneko intervened.

"No, the pervert is not allowed."

"Sorry Issei." Said Rias as the girls went to the bathing area.

"Why don't you go with them? You might make new friends." Said Kain as he nudged Ophis to join the girls, which she did after some more convincing.

"I think there was also a bath for men around here. Well I'm going there." Kain said as he stood up and went in the same direction that the girls took but took and took a left turn. Kiba and Issei followed him.

They reached the changing room and took off their clothes and entered the bath. It was a traditional normal looking Hot Spring and nothing fancy with wooden wash bins and little stools. Kiba emerged first and entered the water with a towel on his head, Issei was second and looked around at first but simply sat down and relaxed a bit. Both of them however quickly got wide eyes when Kain stepped out and they finally saw him (partially) naked. They knew his background story and all but still were surprised at how rugged he looked. Kain had a really fit body with six pack and everything but the Scars that he got from his Torture when he was a kid was still present. Most of them either faded away or turned into small white lines at littered his body with only a few of them really sticking out but the Slash that he got from the monster when he finally managed to escape still looked quite ugly.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Joked Kain as he took a spot a few feet away from them and settled down in the water, his dragon arm now fully in the open and not restricted anymore.

"You look like you've been through hell." Said Issei as he traced the scars with his eyes and looked at every one with a bit of pity.

"Considering that I was born there." Kain replied with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean you Jackass.!"

Kiba meanwhile was being silent as he began to think that maybe Kain and himself both had Tragic childhoods. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly joined in to make fun of Issei.

"He's right you know."

"Not you too Kiba." Commented Issei as all three of them shared a laugh. The rest of the bath was spent in a similar way while all three of them made some jokes or telled a story until Issei tried to peep at the girls, fell over the fence and got blasted back over it, courtesy of Ophis and Koneko.

* * *

"So Kiba today it's your turn. Issei is spending his day with Akeno and Issei and Rias and Koneko are meditating in the forest." Began Kain as he stood across Kiba while he held Yamato at his waist. Kiba held his own sword in front of him and took his usual stance.

"So show me what you got." Taunted Kain as he lifted his arms and Exposed his chest to Kiba, to which he took the invitation and rushed forward with his sword tip pointed at his lungs. Kain raised the still sheathed Yamato and slapped Kiba's sword to the side and rammed the pommel of his sword into Kiba's stomach.

After that Kain took the initiative and rushed forward and made one upward and Down slash before he unsheathed it and made a Diagonally cut nearly severed Kiba if he hadn't stepped back and gotten out of its range. (Yamato Combo B)

Kiba was on the receiving end of countless attacks from Kain as he showed a combined show of Grace and Brutality that Kiba never had seen before. The only thing he could do was either step aside or try to block Kain's attacks with his sword. It wasn't too long after another sidestep from Kiba , that Kain rushed at him again and made one simple upwards strike that had so much force in it that it broke Kiba's sword and made a shallow cut on his chest. (Upper Slash)

Kiba fell on his knees and accepted his defeat while Kain twirled Yamato around and Pressed the sword in its sheath with his palm.

"It was a nice move at the beginning from your side but after I started attacking you were forced into the defense. You still have a way to go before you reach me but you've definitely got better." Kain said as he walked towards Kiba and stood before him.

"Just what is that sword made of? Every time I blocked it, it nearly sliced through my blade.?" Asked Kiba as he just couldn't believe that Kain's Yamato was so strong.

"Let me tell you about it a bit. This sword was forged just before the Great war began. It was made from a Japanese master smith that had the blessing of the Shinto Gods and made this sword as a Present for the Angels. The Angels accepted the sword and gave it to one of the best swordsmen they had, a eight winged low level Seraph that had a mastery of the Iaido fighting style. During the Great War that certain Angel was killed by a High Class Devil that had an equal skill of sword arts and used the Blade for himself after he too was Killed but this time by an Fallen Angel Cadre. That Cadre kept the blade for all this years until I met him and learned under him, He gave it to me as some sort of Present after I mastered everything he could teach me and I beat him in our last spar that we had." Kain told him as he sat crossed legged on the grass and laid down the sword across his lap as he looked at it with a small smile.

"That's quite a History for such a sword." Kiba said as he laid down on the Ground while he looked at his chest.

"Come, let's get you patched up. I bring you to Asia." Kain said as he picked up Kiba in a Fireman's carry.

"Thank you Senpai."

"Don't thank me after all I'm the one who injured you in the first place." Kain answered.

* * *

"So Kiba is being Patched, Asia doesn't need any private lessons and Issei is doing training with the others. That leaves only Koneko, Rias and Akeno." Kain thought loud while he was wandering around the mansion. They only had five more days, that meant that today was meant for one student while the other two were for the others. That left two more days in his planning and he wanted to make the Last day as some sort of Relaxing day.

"Eh I figure something out. Now let's look for Koneko." Kain said as he walked around for a while looking for Koneko until he saw her with a punching bag, one that had a fist sized hole in the middle and its contents spilled on the ground.

"I see that you weren't slacking off during your training. That's Good." Kain's voice snapped her attention towards him as she turned around and looked surprised.

"I didn't hear you coming."

"That's because I'm a natural made Predator. We like to stalk our Prey." Kain said as he showed off his sharper than normal teeth. "But enough about me, how about you. Would you like to spar a bit.?"

Koneko nodded and took the typical boxer stance while Kain stood there completely relaxed with his left foot in front and the right one in the back. It was for this like a minute with nobody making a move.

"What's wrong? Why are you not attacking.?" Asked Kain with a raised eyebrow.

"Your Stance. The others don't see it but you don't have any openings. At first I thought that I saw one but It lead into a trap." Koneko explained.

"Very good Koneko. You are the first opponent that Ive face that managed to see it. It's a very tricky martial arts style that was first developed in China during the period of the third emperor of the Jade Empire." Kain shared his little secret with her as he saw that she genuinely interested in his stance. "It's tricky to learn and took me a few years to master it but if you want I can show you the basics when this is all over.?"

With a quick nod and a ghost of a smile on her face she rushed forward and sprung the trap that Kain placed. As expected he caught her fist easily and raised his foot to kick her across the face. Koneko used her smaller body and ducked beneath it and tackled Kain, Only to stop when she was hovering in the air and Kain stood where he was. Koneko looked like a Koala now that she practically hugged him.

"Nice moves and all, but that ain't working." Said Kain as he picked her up by the collar of her shirt and gently placed her down. "That only works when your opponent is physically weaker than you or you have enough strength to knock him down by force."

"You felt like a brick wall." Koneko said as she looked at him with a stoic expression.

"Well I'm just tough. Want to go again.?"

And with another Nod Koneko tried again. And the rest of the day was spent with Kain either blocking attacks or countering them very easy and send Koneko down to the ground every time.

* * *

"Can you feel the energy surrounding us. Focus on that and let it calm you down." Kain said as he sat cross legged next to Rias, who was sitting like that too.

"I'm trying." Said Rias through gritted teeth as she just couldn't do it.

"No you're not, I can feel your anger from my position." Said Kain with closed eyes.

Rias said nothing as she tried again. A few minutes passed but then suddenly Rias eyes snapped open and her Crimson aura surrounded her.

"This is pointless. I should rather raise my Demonic Power and just crush Riser when I get my chance."

"And do you really think that would work? Riser's regenerative abilities are no joke and he proved it many times over whenever he won a Rating Game. You always won your battles by just simply throwing around your Power of Destruction and assumed that it was enough to kill your enemy, but Riser is no lowly Stray Devil. This time your opponent is one of your own Caliber and maybe even a good bit higher than you. Do you think Sirzechs got this strong because he was simply born this way? No Rias, he had to work to gain his Power and his strength, he tried everything possible to control his PoD and now he is able to form it to his own will. I agree that this is not an easy task but you must keep trying but when you fall down you just stand up and continue with twice the effort that you used until you reach your goal." Kain said calmly as he faced the raging storm that was Rias.

Rias was silent for a few seconds before she sat down again and closed her eyes, taking the that she took before her little outburst, and continued to meditate.

"And now Concentrate."

* * *

"So Akeno how do you want to do it. Magic Battle or want to make it Physical.?" Asked Kain as Akeno and himself circled each other.

"How about ... both." Akeno said as she shot forward clearly faster than before and raised a lightning coated palm and rammed it into Kain's chest.

"I'm clearly impressed. You not only managed to adapt to your Rook and Knight parts but you also came up with a few new attacks AND raised your magical Power by a bit. If that isn't any progress then I don't know better." Said Kain as he brushed off her attack like it was nothing but considering what he really is and who he trained with, it was normal for Kain to still stand.

"That attack was clearly strong enough to knock out any Middle Class Devils near instantly and could injure High Class Devils seriously. Good job but that surely wasn't everything right.?" Asked Kain.

"Of course not there are tons of attacks I'm wanting to test. And you just happen to be my only Live Fire test in this area." Akeno said with her sadistic smile as Lightning cracked around her.

"Well show me what you've got." Kain taunted as he loosened his collar and got into his relaxed stance.

Akeno raised her Hand upwards and a huge lightning bolt struck Kain that was followed by four smaller ones. After that one Akeno quickly formed a ball of pulsating Lightning and let it sail towards Kain, who punched it away, and casted a barrage of five small lightning bolts towards Kain that traveled in a straight line until it reached him. Kain simply dodged the attack and rushed at Akeno with his left leg outstretched to side kick her but Akeno used her wings and jumped over him and used a double palm strike that was aimed at both of his shoulder blades.

"Excellent these are a few really good attacks Akeno. Your really outdid yourself there." Complimented Kain as his clothes were beginning to get charred from the continues attacks but he himself didn't really looked bothered.

"Thank you Kain-Kun but there are a few more to come." Akeno replied before she raised on hand to the sky and pointed her other hand at Kain.

Kain waited for a moment because he was curious of what she would do and he was satisfied quickly as one lightning bolt struck Akeno's hand before another one shot out of her finger that was much stronger than the one that went down just a second ago.

Sadly it sailed past him as Kain bent backwards and let it flew over his face.

"Nice try. But I must say that is something that I wouldn't had come up with. Letting your own attack hit you just to power it up more with your own magic and then let it travel to your enemy. That's risky and can't be made with stronger attacks but the concept is nice." Kain said as he went back to his standing position and saw that Akeno was panting a little bit, the spells must really tired her out.

"Do you have another one or do you want to pause.?" Asked Kain as Akeno seemed to notice that she was getting tired.

"Just one more."

After another deep inhale Akeno threw out two little sphere of Energy that seemed to do nothing at first but then Lightning sprung up between them and made a perfect line between the two orbs.

"That could be used as a nice trap when you can make it so that an Enemy can trigger it." Kain advised her as he stepped next to her. "For now go take a break, drink something and maybe take a bath. If you want we can have another Spar later but for now you need rest."

"Hai, that's a good idea." And with that Akeno walked towards the mansion to do whatever she wanted to do. Kain however stayed back and looked at the field that now had a few crates and was littered with burn marks.

"Truly a strong girl that you have there as a daughter, Baraqiel."

* * *

It was now only two days left for Kain and the other members of the Occult Research Club and everyone was preparing for the last steps before the rating game. Kiba was training his footwork together with Koneko while Akeno and Rias were practicing simple spells against imaginary targets. Issei and Asia meanwhile were walking with Kain towards the middle of their training field were everyone else was located.

"Can everyone please gather around me I have an announcement to make.!" Boomed Kain's voice across the place.

"I must say that after these few days of hard work and training that I'm impressed with all of you guys. Some of you raised their stats very high and were really taking their training seriously. Some of you managed to outdo yourself and showed me how far you advanced ,that I might even say that I can't even recognize you anymore. But above that you all showed me how serious you are with winning this rating game and how determined you are to beat Riser Phenex." Kain spoke as everyone gathered in front him and listened carefully to his little monologue. "I will only say this once. Go on and Kick his ass back to Hell and let him rot there." Kain roared as he raised his fist and clenched it in front of him.

"But were still not done here, not yet at least. I gathered all of you here to make it a little bit easier for you and want you guys to Spar against each other, nothing serious but just enough to see how far your opponent achieved in his training and to get a better understanding of your overall teamwork and how to fight against certain pieces. I personally want to see Issei and Kiba try it out and after that you are free to choose whoever you want. Asia is of course not included because she will be the healer for your spars." Kain finished and stepped back to leave them their room.

"Come on Issei-kun. Show me how far you've come." Said Kiba as he raised another one of his wooden swords and pointed it at Issei.

"You can bet on it and much more." Replied Issei as the Boosted Gear manifested itself on his left hand.

 **[Boost]**

"Begin.!"

And on the command from Kain Kiba immediately rushed at Issei and tried to hit him on the right shoulder. To everyone's surprise Issei not only saw the attack but even dodged it Precisely and twirled around Kiba and tried to hit him on the head. Kiba gracefully stepped aside and put some distance between them.

 **[Boost]**

Now it was Issei's time to rush at Kiba and he delivered a Superman Punch straight at Kiba's center but he blocked it with his Bokken and was actually surprised how strong it was. Kiba shifted his weight to the side and let Issei's gauntlet hand slide of from his Sword before he raised his sword in the air and aimed at Issei's head.

 **[Boost]**

Issei turned around in the last second and managed to catch Kiba's sword in his hand and closed it around it.

"You've gotten really good at this Issei."

Yeah and you got a lot faster than before."

 **[Boost]**

"But this should be enough to end this." Said Issei as he released Kiba's sword from his hand and jumped back. He raised his hand and aimed it at Kiba. Nothing seemed to happen until a small red ball of energy appeared in front of his outstretched hand.

"Hey Kiba! Don't die.!" Shouted Issei as he punched the red ball and a giant red beam of Energy was released and headed towards Kiba.

 **[Dragon Shot** **]**

Hearing the announcement at the last second Kiba managed to barely dodge the enormous laser beam and only lost a few hairs on his head as it Sailed past him and vanished in the distance.

"I yield." Said Kiba as he dropped his sword and walked towards Issei with his always charming gentlemen smile and held out his right hand. "That was a good match Issei-kun."

"Yeah it was. Just kinda sad that I hit nothing with that attack." Replied Issei as Kiba began to sweat a bit.

"I wouldn't say that." Said Kain to him as he pointed to a mountain that was pretty far away. If you looked closely then you could see that its tip was missing. Kiba began to sweat even more and looked quite pale when he imaged that it could have been him that stood in the place of the laser, he didn't think that he would survive that.

"Awesome Issei-san." Beamed Asia at him as he cheekily scratched his cheek and blushed a bit.

"Good job Issei." Commented Rias with a proud smile.

The rest of the Dual that followed were all Spectacular in their own little way and Asia had to patch up all of them after their little Spars.

All the spars went like this.

Akeno versus Koneko. Koneko managed to deal a few heavy blows at Akeno but the Queen ultimately overpowered Koneko when she got a little bit too close to retreat and received a shocking Palm strike at her chest that took her out of the fight.

Rias versus Kiba. Kiba held back because of his respect for Honor and woman but he still was too fast for Rias and she missed every shot the she hurled at him. Wherever they hit they would smoldering craters so it was kinda good that Kiba didn't get hit but still. After a few minutes of playing he decided to end it.

Issei versus Akeno. Not much to say. Issei got distracted by Akeno's bouncing tits and got punished by her, much to her glee.

Rias versus Koneko. The fight actually was quite interesting. Both opponents played each other out and managed to hurt the other with small attacks until Koneko slipped and got hit by Rias blast of Magic.

Akeno versus Kiba. Kiba was genially faster than Akeno but even he couldn't outrun Lightning when it chased after him and as a result he got Paralyzed that left him open to more attacks. Akeno spared him a little session with her and ended it quickly.

Issei versus Koneko. Issei and Koneko did really a number on each other and actually had a really good Spar. Until Issei touched Koneko 'accidently' on her chest and got beaten into the ground.

Akeno versus Rias. It was more of a lightshow then an actual fight because of the many and various magic attacks that flew around the field and tried to each other down but Rias tired out first and Akeno overpowered her in Hand to Hand combat, which she learned a bit from Kain.

Kiba versus Koneko. It was like a game of Cat and Mouse. Koneko would chase Kiba but he was too fast and Kiba couldn't really hurt her because she either was to sturdy or she countered his attacks and thrown them back at Kiba, to which he dodged them. They tired each other out and had a draw.

Issei versus Rias. Basically the same thing that happened with Akeno and Issei got punished.

The whole time Asia had something to do so that were a few plus points in Kain's book but he was pleased after everyone was finished Kain approached the tired group and handed everyone something to drink.

"And now please tell me your honest thoughts on your opponents and what they may need to work on or what is good as it is. Issei you start." Kain said as he and everyone else sat down in a circle, with Asia leaning on him.

"Okay then. Kiba certainly got faster and Koneko too. Akeno definitely gained more power and Buchou can really pack a Punch." Finished Issei with a slight shudder as he remembered the various punishments.

Koneko continued as she sat next to Issei but kept her distance. "Same on Kiba-Senpai. The pervert is still a pervert but he can defend himself at least and President and Vice-President gotten more powerful."

"I was honestly surprised by Issei and Akeno as I wouldn't have thought that both of them could get so good in such little time but it's definitely something good. Koneko-Chan really hits hard too and Buchou's attacks can be lethal, but she needs to work on her aim." Kiba said as he chuckled a little bit when Rias flashed red from embarrassment.

Akeno took Rias's silence as a sign to start and so she did. "Issei was doing just fine before we had fun and Rias really improved her magic. As for Kiba and Koneko they both really pushed up their respective traits and gave me a hard time in our spars." Akeno said as the others got mixed feelings. Kiba and Koneko felt praised, Rias felt just fine and Issei was scared.

"That means I'm last. Everyone really did a great Job with their training and managed to improve themselves beyond my expectations. I'm really glad to have you all as my Peerage and my friends and I'm really grateful that you're doing this much just to help me to get out of this marriage. I have nothing else to add on because the others already said everything".

"Keep that in mind what the others said about you and try to improve yourselves according to it in your future training sessions. Tomorrow you all have a day off to relax and replenish your energy so you can start the Rating game without worrying to tire out. That's all." Kain said as he stood up and walked towards the mansion and headed straight to the bed while the others did the same. A little bit later Asia sneaked into Kain's bed and used his left hand as a Pillow like always, if being asked she would just answer that she feels secure when she sleeps near him.

* * *

The rest of the last day was spent how everyone seemed fit for themselves. Koneko mostly slept through or has been eating sweets together with Ophis that appeared at the morning.

Rias was chatting with Akeno and were calmly drinking tea and Asia was playing with Rain as he was flying around outside. Kiba meanwhile continued to read his book on the couch and occasional chatted with Koneko as she and Ophis sat there two.

Kain however was nowhere to be seen but nobody seemed to care about it too much, thinking that if he would get into trouble that he's strong enough to protect himself. In reality he was sitting on the roof on the mansion and was sunbathing.

 **"You seem to enjoy yourself."** Came the calm voice from Samael as Kain had his eyes closed

"Well what can I say. Having some time to relax is nice and all."

 **"Is it really the right time to have a day off? I think that the day of the match is not far off."**

"That's right but especially if you have no more time then it's the little things that lift up your mood."

 **"I see."**

It was quiet for a few more minutes and Kain just wanted to close his eyes again when Samael spoke again.

 **"Do you think that these children can really beat their opponent. From what Ive seen and from what Ive sensed from that Phenex they are nowhere near his power."**

"Sometimes you just have to believe. It's up to them if they really win or not, after all its their fight and not mine. If we had a week more or even two then it would have been different and they could actually stand a chance. But like they are right now I would say that they have a 30 percent chance of winning."

 **"Only time can tell."**

"Indeed old friend."

Kain tried to nap again and was really close to his rest but...

"Senpai where are you.!"

Issei just had to shout for him.

"Seriously. not even one minute of rest with these kids." Muttered Kain as he stood up and looked down on him.

"Up here Issei." Kain shouted back, and catched his attention as he was now running back inside and up the stairs.

 **"Wonder what he wants now."** Samael spoke with a chuckle as he was quite amused that Kain's much wanted rest was denied him.

"Be quiet you."

"Senpai there you are." Issei said as he opened the doors and walked up to him.

"Yes I'm here. What is it that you need.?" Kain asked without showing that he was slightly annoyed that he couldn't really take a nap.

"I just wanted to inform you that Dinner is soon ready. What is it that you were doing up here if I may ask.?"

"Just thinking about stuff." Kain replied as he stared up into the sky.

"Something serious.?"

"Your awfully curious today are you.?" Kain asked playfully.

"Well what can I say. It's not often that I see you brooding somewhere and alone on top of that." Replied Issei as he scratched his head.

"Issei please remember that I'm never alone, I even have eyes on my back." Kain said with a smirk but that one soon vanished when he seemed to think about something. "Issei promise me something. That you will always protect the People that are close to you and to watch out for Rias."

"What's that, You sound like you will die soon or something like that." Issei answered.

"No nothing like that but what I want to say is, that I'm not going to be around forever and I can't be everywhere when things happen. There will be times when you have to defend yourself and the people close to you and then I won't be there to save you. Or do you honestly expect me to Babysit you guys for the next forty years."

"Of course not. But what you've said does indeed sound like you're going to die."

"And I'm not going to deny that. It can always happen especially if you made enemies like I have. But enough with the Sour mood I'm sure you said something like Dinner is ready.?" Kain asked as he stood up and went downstairs with Issei following him.

At Dinner the atmosphere from before vanished completely and Kain had even had Fun at the Dinner table when Akeno tried to tease Issei.

"Say Kain could you tell us how Rias was during her childhood. I may know her for many years but what was it to grow up besides her." Asked Akeno as everyone else was looking expectant at Kain and waited for his answer.

"She was the worst kid Possible. She stalked me every day, she sneaked into my bed at nights and she even hid in my closet. Together with my older brother these two were haunting my nightmares during my childhood. I had to sneak away and hide in the garden to even have one minute of privacy but she just kept searching me and even gave the servants specific orders to report my location to her should they see me. She was the biggest kind of Brocon and Yandere that you can imagine." Kain said as he pointed his finger at Rias, who was now a blushing mess that was even redder than her hair.

"Don't be like that Nii-Chan. I know that you liked it when we were cuddling together." Rias answered as she tried to scoot closer to him, to which he backed away.

"That's exactly what I mean. She just wouldn't stop." Kain shouted as he stood up and jumped away from Rias, but she followed.

"Come on and give Onee-Chan a kiss for old Sakes time.!"

"You're spending too much time with Serafall."

"She's just another sister in arms in the search of the love of their younger siblings.!"

"STAY AWAY YOU HELL SPAWN! OPHIS SAVE ME!" Kain screamed as he ran outside the room and Rias quickly went after him.

"That wasn't what I expected." Kiba said after everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"Maybe that's the reason why Senpai didn't visit his family anymore." Said Issei as he looked outside the window and saw Kain now flying through the air with Rias hot on his tail.

"Buchou is weird." Said Koneko as she nibbled on her cookies.

"Ara I think that is what Kaichou once told me about." Akeno said as she recalled that Sona once told her about Rias's hidden personality.

Kain was not seen afterwards for the whole day and Rias returned a few hours after Dinner was already finished.

* * *

It was now the day of the Rating game and everyone was sitting inside the ORC waiting for it to begin. The tension in the room was so thick that Kiba probably could cut it with his sword.

Everyone was doing different things. Rias and Akeno were drinking tea, Kiba was cleaning one of his swords and Koneko was strapping on some MMA fighter gloves that had cat paws imprinted on them. Issei and Asia were pretty nervous but didn't let it show that much. Kain meanwhile was sitting on his desk and was resting his head on his intertwined fingers.

*Knock Knock*

Everyone looked at the door as Sona and Tsubaki entered the room while everyone kept their gazes on them, except for Kain, he kept staring at his desk.

Without saying anything Sona walked up to him and Bonked him up the head. "Wake up Idiot."

"Sheesh Sona what's gotten into you, can't you just let me sleep a bit." Asked Kain as he rubbed his eyes, completely ignoring that he was just hit.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings then so that things like that won't happen again." Sona said smugly as she raised her hand again.

"If you're referring to you stomping in here as soon as you entered the building then rest assured. I heard you the whole time, also saying that if I would call you So-Tan that you would skin me alive. So don't even try it because you can't hurt me." Said Kain as he now seemed fully awake.

"Then why pretend that you're sleeping." Sona asked as she was trying hit Kain.

"Who said that I was pretending. I was really sleeping." Kain said as he managed to block every strike that Sona send at him with ease.

"Stop blocking and let me hit you.!"

"Then start trying."

As the two childhood friends had their moment Akeno approached Tsubaki, who was shaking her head at her King's antics.

"May I know the real reason why you two came here. Surely not to antagonize Kain." Asked Akeno as she had her ever present smile on her face.

"No. We wanted to wish you luck in the first place but looks like Sona-Kaichou went astray and vented her anger out on Kain." Answered Tsubaki as she saw how her King and her long time friend were brawling with each other.

"I can see that." Said Akeno as she was giggling behind her hand.

"Enough of that! Why the hell are you even here? Just trying to annoy me." Said Kain as he dodged another slap from Sona.

"Careful with your tone young man! You may be taller but I'm still older than you." Answered Sona as she tried to punch Kain's shoulder.

"Then state the reason for your appearance, you old hag.!" And the room froze when everyone heard that and slowly turned to Sona. She was standing completely still, with her Hair shadowing her eyes and making no sound at all.

"I think I didn't hear you. Care to repeat that.?" Asked Sona quiet with a little tilt of her head.

"It seems that your so called older age is reaching your ears. Old Hag." Kain spited her further as both were now standing across each other.

"Okay now you're clearly asking for it! If you want to be beat down all you had to do was ask nicely.!" Shouted Sona as Water began to dance around her and trying to lash out at Kain. All in all she looked like she was possessed with that crazy and murderous glint in her eyes.

"Enough.!" Came the booming voice from Grayfia as she appeared via magic circle between both of them. "It seems that you two didn't change at all. Here you are, both of you being grown ups and yet you still act like the kids that you were long ago." Grayfia commented as she froze Sona's water Magic and Bonked Kain up the head, resulting that he was clutching said appendage in Pain.

"Ah yes where are my manners. It's been a long time, Grayfia-San." Said Sona as she first coughed into her fist and gave a graciously bow towards her full of respect.

While Sona was doing the same thing that every noble was teached at a young age Kain was the prime example of how not to do it.

"Ow Damn that hurt. Why is it that you always only punch me Grayfia. And I thought you missed me."

"Don't misunderstand my feelings young Lord. I may have missed you but you still need your lessons in proper speech and etiquette. It also amuses me a little bit." Grayfia corrected with a little smile as she remembered that Kain used to act the exact same way whenever she 'corrected' him when he was young.

"I originally went here to wish you all good luck in your first rating game but Ive got a little bit distracted by a certain idiot here." Said Sona as she looked at Kain while she was hiding a smirk.

"If that is all then I think you two ladies should leave. The game is soon to begin and I don't think that you would want to miss it." Grayfia advised as she stood next to the slumped down form of Kain.

"Certainly." Said Sona as both her and Tsubaki bowed once more and said their good bye's and left the room.

"Now that the visitors are gone I would like to inform you all to that the Rating game is soon to begin, or to be more precise, whenever you all are ready." Grayfia finished as Kain managed to pick himself up and sat down on his chair.

"Okay Guys that's the moment of truth. Let's see if that training of you all will prove itself and manage to achieve victory against Riser. So show me that you all can do this and Kick his ass back to where he came from and make it so hard that he stays there." Cheered Kain as he got their fighting spirit up.

"Hell yeah! Senpai is right we will win this and go back home together." Issei said as he got up from the couch and proceeded to walk inside the magic circle that Grayfia prepared for them.

As everyone entered it and Kain threw one last look at Rias that only she could understand. 'Good Luck, You and your team will need it'. And with that everyone disappeared from the room, leaving only Kain and Grayfia behind.

"Do you think that they will make it." Asked Grayfia in a worried tone. Usually when and out stander would look at Grayfia then they would see nothing. No feelings, No Concerns and only a ice cold Shell that would scare anyone away that would come to close. During the years that Kain lived in the mansion his childlike behavior managed to crack that shell a bit and he could see behind it, Sirzechs could do it too but to a smaller degree, and when he began to live with Ophis he even learned to completely read people like that like an open book. that's why he could even understand Ophis, they don't need words, they just need to look at the other and they would know what he was thinking.

"I don't know. They have the potential and certainly the drive to achieve whatever they want, Issei especially, but we need to be serious for a moment. They only had ten days of training to prepare against an enemy that not only outranked them in every spec but also outnumbered them and had more experience. Normally I would say that everything was lost as soon that the decision with the rating game was made, but after seeing how much everyone was working towards their own little goal I just really want them to win. Even to only respect it that they would throw everything away to save Rias. And that is something that I fully support, consequences be damned I will not let them down on this one." Kain answered truthfully with a voice so fierce and serious that Grayfia could only raise a eyebrow.

"Are you implying what I think you will do."

"Yes. If all goes south I will intervene personally and kill him when necessary. I will not let Rias live a unwanted life full of Agony and Pain because my Parents think that this was the right choice to do. As I said, Consequences be damned and if anyone decides to stick their noses into my business then I will just kill them too. Even the Devil elders."

"I see. Come with me. The arbiter room is a secluded space that only I am permitted to enter. You can watch from there." Grayfia said as another Magic Circle lit up beneath them.

"Are you sure you just don't want me to run away." Joked Kain as he stood up positioned himself beside his old head maid.

"That is just an added bonus."

* * *

The worst outcome seemed to happen. Rias had officially lost and was now doomed to have Riser Phenex as her betrothed and there is nothing that she can do anymore.

The match was actually going in their favor first and even the place where they were playing was familiar, it actually was the school that they all went to. The plan that they sat up was mediocre but fool proof. Akeno nicely concealed their base with an Illusion and Kiba took out three Pawns right at the beginning.

Issei and Koneko entered the Gym where Issei could stand his ground against three enemy Pawns at the same time and even beat them while Koneko could handle the enemy rook that was sent there.

After the enemies were beaten and the both evacuated the Gym, Akeno came flying in and turned it into dust, which also eliminated the four pieces from the game and let them retire.

During that time the Enemy Queen swooped in and took Koneko out with a sneak attack, which was a heavy loss for Rias. While Akeno took on the Queen Issei met up with Kiba and the two reached the sport field where the rest of Riser's peerage was waiting for them. All in all there were two pieces against three enemy Pawns, one Rook, two Knights and two Bishops with one of them Riser's own little sister.

But even with the whole team stacked against them they did a wonderful job. Kiba distracted both knight's at the same time while dodging the attacks from the bishop while Issei was keeping the Rook at bay and was battling with both Pawns. That all ended when Issei actually used his own ability that he created ,Dress Break, and ripped the rook out of her clothes. Using that as distraction he took her out of the game with a well placed Dragon Shot.

After that he was targeted by the whole team except for the knight that was fighting with Kiba ,but losing fast without her backup, and managed to drive Issei to the point where his Sacred Gear evolved into its Second Liberation state. With his newly gained Power Up and the quick help from Kiba's Sacred Gear Issei let the whole sport ground sprout with thousand of swords that left the enemy no room to run and took them all out in one massive attack.

Akeno meanwhile made short work out of the enemy Queen with her newly acquired thunder and Lightning spells but was exhausting herself very fast too as the spells still took quite the toll Akeno's Stamina and Magic reserves. That was until both of the Queens were exhausted and panting with no room for fighting any longer. Until Riser's Queen fished out a little bottle from her breast and drank its content. With new gained Power and Magic Riser's Queen overwhelmed Akeno and forced her to retire and then Shot out Kiba in the next moment as she managed to use the same strategy as she did with Koneko.

Rias meanwhile was battling against Riser on the roof of the Main school building with Asia standing behind her but she just couldn't harm Riser fatally. Everything she shot at him managed to Injure him but he kept on regenerating while occasionally throwing out fireballs.

Issei that was now seething with anger began to engage the remaining Queen and was holding himself pretty well.

Guess that running away from Kain constantly did wonders to his reflexes and his dodging Skills.

After the Queen let bomb after bomb rain down from the sky Issei was secretly boosting himself up with his Boosted Gear until he heard **Explosion** coming from his gauntlet. Managing to let the Queen stay in one place he absolutely pulverized her with his strongest Dragon Shot and finally took her out. With wasting no breath he sprinted inside the building ,Promoted to Queen, and rushed up the stairs to fight against Riser.

Even with all of his training he still was no match against Riser as he was pummeled into the ground each time he tried to attack him and even his Dragon Shot wasn't enough to defeat him. It was bitter to watch it but Issei was literally beat down in front of the whole underworld but he just wouldn't stop standing up again. It reached the point where Issei actually went unconscious and was retired. The absolutely defeat for Rias was when Riser threatened to burn Asia alive should Rias not give up but she did to spare her servant the Pain.

And that was the Point where Kain set it in stone. Nobody threatens Asia and hurts his sister and gets away with it.

* * *

It was the night of the Rating game and Issei still was laying in is bed, still sleeping after he went unconscious from Riser's beating. Asia was tending his wounds to the best of her ability but even then he wouldn't wake up. Kain was standing by his side the whole time while he was resting and Rias was in the underworld, Preparing for her Marriage Party that would soon not exist anymore.

It was at that moment when the typical Gremory Magic Circle bathed the dimmed room in its crimson light before it died down and Grayfia appeared.

"Is Issei Hyoudou awake.?" She asked professional, showing that she wasn't here out of concern but because of business.

"Look at him and you have your answer." Replied Kain as he sat at the chair that was standing next to Issei's desk.

"That's problematic." Said Grayfia as she looked at Issei's sleeping form, that was covered in bandages.

"Okay out with it. What did Sirzechs plan with him to have you personally come here all of a sudden." Asked Kain as he stood up and stood across her. "If it's another stupid idea of his, simply made for his amusement then I will not stand by idly and do nothing. The boy was hurt enough so let him have his well earned rest."

"Sirzechs wanted to see if he was awake and if he was then it was my order to give him this." Grayfia said as she reached into one of her pockets and handed Kain a flyer. "He wanted to give him a choice to go to the party and retrieve Rias, probably through battle."

"Yeah Right." Kain scoffed as he looked at the flyer in his hand. "Knowing this boy here and his stubbornness he would jump at the chance and do it. And then what? He already fought with Riser. Does Sirzechs really think that Issei simply got strong enough after that beating he went through and would simply win this time. The world doesn't work like this, sometimes people are stronger than you and there's is nothing you can do about it. Guess Sirzechs simply forget that lesson after so many years without a proper fight."

"Then what do you plan. Hyoudou-San is clearly out of commission and I believe that the little nun isn't able to fight any kind of battle. Any other Piece that Rias has is currently in the underworld and are watched tightly should they attempt something." Grayfia concluded as she looked at Kain and saw him thinking. After a few seconds he sighed sadly but then let a Bloodthirsty smirk appear on his face.

"Stall the party for half an hour or so. I'm gotta prepare my formal attire." Said Kain as he pocketed the flyer.

"Are you saying that you will take his place." Grayfia said as she pointed at the sleeping form of Issei.

"The boy did enough. It's time for me to handle the rest. Now then I believe that you have something to report to Sirzechs but don't say my name yet. I'm going to give him a good surprise." Kain explained to her. "You're in it.?"

Grayfia thought about his offer before she smirked a bi and shook his hand. "That will be quite amusing to watch. Count me in." And with that Grayfia disappeared from the face of the earth once more.

Kain looked at the door and opened it silently, letting the eavesdropping Asia fall after the door and into his chest, which she hugged tightly.

"You are going there right. You are going to follow her." Asia asked as she hid her face in his stomach.

"That's right. I'm going to the underworld to bring Rias back and teach that Phenex a lesson." Kain said as he slowly rubbed her head.

"Please be careful."

"I will, don't worry Asia. Could be please take care of Issei while I'm away."

"Of course. I'll nurse him back to full health in no time." Asia said as she detached himself from Kain and stepped back a bit.

"We all will be back in no time. I promise." Kain said as he teleported himself to his home and confronted Ophis, who was lying on his bed.

"I will be away for a short amount of time. I will head to the underworld to save my sister from her forced marriage. " Kain said to her as she seemed to have woken up as soon as she sensed his presence

"I see. So you are going to do it. Announce your presence to the world that you once lived in and Reconnect to your family." Ophis said as she reached up and cupped his cheeks. "It seems like it was just yesterday. When I first met you in that old Prison cell and how scared you looked. When I remember that boy and when I look at you now, then you seem like two different people. But I clearly like this one here much more."

"Thanks Ophis. I will and try to bring back some Souvenirs for you. Don't wait for me and catch some sleep." Kain said as he kissed her and held her in a lovely manner for a few seconds.

"Go get them Tiger." Ophis encouraged him as he stood up.

"Oh I will be way more than just a Tiger." Said Kain as he fished out the flyer and activated its engraved Magic Circle.

* * *

"May I introduce you my beautiful bride, Rias Gremory.!" Boomed the voice of Raiser through the halls, Loud enough to be heard through the doors.

 _"I guess that's my Signal"_ Thought Kain as he stood just outside of the massive ornament doors that led into the hall were the party was going on, Yamato firmly held in his left hand and twenty knocked out guards piling behind him.

 **BOOM**

And with a well aimed and powerful kick the double doors slammed open, and one flew off its hinges, flying through the entire hall until it embedded itself in the wall at the end. Cleanly separating the head of a golden Statue that was placed there for Decorations. The funny thing is that it resembled a Phoenix, that was now beheaded and replaced with a door.

"It seems that I'm just right on time." Kain announced loudly as he stepped out of the dust and walked in front of the whole crowd of guest and other important figures. He could even spot the four Maou's that were seated at another table near the end of the hall.

Everyone just looked surprised when an unknown male stepped inside the Hall, dressed in a silver buttoned black coat with three separated coattails and neatly combed back hair. A violet, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A silver lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, silver flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, silver buttoned straps with silver lining. Underneath the coat he wears a black vest that seems to resemble a ribcage and wears black pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, black boots that reach his mid thigh. Coupled with fingerless black gloves and a black snakeskin belt with a silver buckle he does look quite handsome.

The People that go to Kuoh however recognize that good looking man as Kain, and if his outfit wasn't anything to go by then they would recognize him because of his Yamato.

"My name is unnecessary at the moment but I've come here today to bring back Rias Gremory to Occult research Club and to free her of this marriage." Kain announced as the crowd gasped at his motives.

"What is that Idiot doing." Said Sona as she watched in shock as came walked past her and her Peerage, everyone of them looking at him like he lost his head.

"Isn't that the one who hurt Xuelan." Exclaimed one of Cat girl twins that Riser had in his Peerage while they were standing in the crown, next to a certain young Phenex girl.

"Guards seize him.!" Riser ordered as multiple Guards sprang up and landed in front of Kain and surrounded him.

"HALT! Stop right there and throw away your weapon." Ordered one of them as he stepped a little bit closer.

The rest of the ORC that was gathered inside the hall wanted to help Kain immediately but didn't even get the chance as the first guard went flying.

Kain was like a whirlwind as he punched and kicked everyone that stood in his way, in a brutal way that nobody had ever seen him fight before.

In a few seconds time the ten guards were a bleeding mess of bodies as Kain stepped over them and to add insult to injury, he casually cleaned the sole of his shoe on one of the bodies before he continued to walk towards Riser.

Kain didn't say everything as he walked past the ORC members with a cold demeanor, his coattails fluttering behind him. It actually looked quite intimidating.

"How dare you to show up here and interrupt this party!. You may have fooled me last time but this time I won't be so gracious.!" Threatened Riser as two flaming wings appeared on his back.

"Back down you Fool. I didn't intend to interrupt this party, I plan to end it completely." Said Kain as he wasn't fazed by Riser's Power that was rolling off of him. Why should he, he faced more dangerous opponents that Riser could ever hope to even lay his eyes on.

"What is the meaning of this.!" Demanded on elderly Devil that was seated at another Table, right opposite of the four Maou's.

"It is a little thing that I've planned as entertainment to the guests that are present here today. A Battle between these two to show that Riser is indeed worthy of his bride." Exclaimed Sirzechs as he finally stood up and went towards Rias, with Grayfia in toe as she discretely gave a nod to Kain, with Kain returning it.

"Why should he do that. Lord Phenex already proved himself when he won the Rating game against his soon to be wife. And what should it prove it when he wins against a weak nobody that nobody seems to know about." The same elderly Devil stated as the others seemed to agree.

"You might not want to repeat that you old coot, or else you might lose a head." Kain glared at him as he slowly put his thumb on Yamato to let the blade slide out a bit.

"Are you threatening me Boy.!"

"No. I'm making a Statement."

The crowd froze as they couldn't believe what they heard. This man was just threatening the head of the Devil Council that was made up from the most powerful Devils besides the four Maou's. But before anything could escalate Rias decided to step in.

"I personally know that person and can testimony that he is Powerful. More Powerful than I." Rias admitted as the crowd looked at Kain with mixed expressions.

"I also vouch for him." Grayfia said as she stepped up and stood next to Sirzechs, who looked quite surprised at his wife, as did the rest of the guests. Now anyone wanted to know what he could do if the Ultimate Queen vouches for him.

"If that is so then we will allow that match to happen. Boy tell us what do you wish for should you win." Asked the Head of the council.

"As I stated before, I wish that Rias Gremory is freed of this marriage and to be left alone to marry the man that she alone chooses. That's all." Said Kain as he watched carefully over the crowd. Finally spotting Sona he gave her a small nod as greetings and she did the same, with a little thumbs up.

"Then Lord Riser. What is it that you wish for when you win." Asked the same man.

"There is nothing that I wish for. But to make it more exciting I will give this man my entire Peerage should he win." Exclaimed Riser as he shocked the crowd and his Peerage. After all they may have not seen how he fights or the full extent of his power but he still managed to handle Xuelan, one of Riser's strongest Pieces singlehandly.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Riser. If you so insist to bet your whole Peerage then they should at least have the chance to change their fate. I challenge you and your completely Peerage to a fight. Myself against all of you, everything allowed." Needless to say that the Crowd was once more shocked would be an understatement. One Person against sixteen people, a few of them being High Rank Devils, was suicidal.

"So be it." Exclaimed Riser as he smirked, he thought he already won.

"The challenge has been stated and it was accepted. As the Great Devil King Lucifer I shall give permission to this battle." Sirzechs announced as the crowd cheered while Kain walked on top of the stage while Riser stood across of him while his Peerage slowly came out from the crowd and stood beside their King, with one little Chun Li glaring at Kain.

"You will be transported inside a special pocket Dimension that we usually use for our rating games. You may go full out and pay no respect for any kind of Damage because it can easily be replaced. I will be the arbiter for this match." Explained Grayfia as she stood in the middle between Kain and Riser. Everybody already knew the specs of the pocket Dimension but now Kain knew one thing. He could finally cut loose and demonstrate his full power and why he was the one that stood beside a Dragon God.

The magic Circle appeared beneath their feet and Kain shot one last look at the worry stricken face that Rias had. Funny, considering that their Parents stood beside her and nobody could tell that it was Kain who would save her.

After a flash of light that temporarily blinded Kain he opened his eyes and looked around. They were in a arena that was clearly designed after a chessboard, if the giant stone figurines were anything to go by.

 _ **"Kain I have good news."**_ Came the voice from Samael inside Kain's head as he had some sort of glare battle with Riser.

 _"What is it. Can't you see that I have a battle."_ Replied Kain as he was a little bit annoyed that Samael interrupted him.

 _ **"I keep myself short then. Thanks to Ophis's DNA and her own Power inside you, the same phenomen happened to you too. That your Body produces your particular Energy I mean."**_ Samael explained to him what was happening to his body.

 _"I know that already. Ophis told me that when I was turning fourteen."_ Kain answered with a mental sigh.

 _ **"I'm not finished. What I want to say is, that your body reached enough power to transform itself into a Semi-Draconic state that will push your full transformation much faster. Meaning, you've reached a new Power level."**_ Samael explained Kain as he knew that he was sometimes a bit slow when it came to explanations and other things that required him to listen to someone.

 _"That's new. And how do I do that.?"_ Kain asked genially intrigued. He was right that really was something new for him and he was a bit giddy to find out what it was.

 _ **"Focus on your inner Energy and force and Outwards. And keep it that way to sustain it."**_ Samael teached him in a somewhat crude fashion, luckily for Kain understood it.

 _"An outer manifestation of my Power, is that what you want to tell me."_

 _ **"Yes something like that. That form will grant you a Huge Boost to your specs and abilities but it drains your magic pretty quickly. You can hold for about a few hours minimum."**_

 _"That's more than I need for now."_ Kain answered as he took Yamato and placed it in front of him with the tip of the sheath hitting the ground while Kain held onto the end of the grip.

 **"BEGIN."** Came Grayfia's voice from the sky.

At her command Riser's Pawns rushed forward and tried to end the battle with one hit while Riser, and the rest of his Peerage stayed behind.

Kain meanwhile was concentrating on his inner energy and soon enough he found out how to use this transformation.

With a smirk he looked towards the oncoming horde of woman and let his magic do the rest. It looked like a black strike of lightning came from the sky and hit Kain, but it was more than that. After the smoke cleared from the sudden impact of the lightning bolt everybody could see him now.

That Inhuman Demonic monster that took Kain's place.

Standing there were Kain once was, was now an Humanoid looking Scaled beast that only resembled Kain's clothes. The Coat that Kain once wore separated itself into a four tailed piece that looked like they were covered in small black Dragon scales. His once spiky hair turned into crest that has a fin like shape at the top and his neck gained a membrane that curves inwards, his spine merged with two dark colored bones that are exposed at the top as well. His vest changed into an undercoat and his feet gained some clawed toe-nails. To end the gruesome Image 'Kain's' right arm turned much more claw like and looked much more dangerous than the rest of his body as it some sort of violet energy pulsing within it. His left arm gained some sort of clawed appendage where he currently has Yamato sheathed inside it.

 **"Come on. Show me your motivation."** Taunted Kain as he waited for the Pawns to step closer.

"FOR RISER-SAMA.!" Yelled one of the chainsaw swinging Twins as she tried to decapitate Kain, only that Kain was already gone from his position.

He appeared behind the Pawn while already sheathing his drawn sword INSIDE the appendage on his left arm and the firm Click from his sheath signed her end. As soon as the sword was completely sheathed the first Pawn had a Cut that began at her left hip and ended at her right shoulder. Needless to say that she was instantly retired. (Rapid Slash simple)

 **[Lord Riser : One Pawn retired]**

Kain simply stared at the rest of the Pawns as they backed away a bit, seeing that Kain effortlessly took out one of them.

 **"You can either Give up and Retire peacefully or you can try your luck and attack me. The choice is up to you , but remember that the last choice shall be your grave."** Kain stated as he put his sword in front of him and waited for them to do their choice.

"If we all attack at the same time then we can take him out. There is no way he can dodge us all." Shouted one girl that was dressed as a Maid and after that the last seven Pawns ran at him.

 **"Foolishness Ladies. Foolishness."**

And like earlier he seemed to disappear but for the knights, and Kiba who was watching, he looked like a black blur that sped towards them at an impossible speed. Cuts were appearing everywhere where Kain passed and he soon reached his targets. He sped past them and appeared next to another one as he looked like a flipper ball that bounced between them all. A few seconds later he landed behind them in a swirl of black and slammed Yamato into its sheath with his palm.

 **[Lord Riser: Seven Pawns retired.]**

Now Riser was beginning to sweat a bit but he kept his smirk on his face. To be true, Kain not only looked like a monster but he also mowed down his eight pawns with ease, and he certainly didn't forget the little show of Power that Kain did at the meeting between Riser and Rias.

 **"Come on who's next. Your beginning to waste my time here."** Kain shouted towards Riser as he just kept on mocking him and his Team.

"Everyone except Yubelluna and Ravel Go and bring me his head." Riser ordered as the rest of the Peerage nodded their heads and rushed towards Kain. The Rooks took the front while the Knights tried to attack him from his flanks. Mihae, the remaining Bishop stood a little bit in the back and already began her chanting.

The Knights arrived first and the brown haired one immediately tried to stab him in the side, near his liver to be precise, but the tip of her sword broke on contact when it hit Kain's scaled skin.

As Karlamine was still shocked that her newly acquired weapon broke on its first fight, Kain used to chance to reach out and Grab her head with his right, and then slammed her harshly into the ground. Leaving her down in her own crater he turned around and already blocked the Sword strike that was aimed at his back with Yamato.

 **"Nice try, but you simply are too slow."** Said Kain as he pushed her away and used an slashed upwards with Yamato, that shattered her zweihänder, and then brought it down on her defenseless figure. (Upper Slash: DMC3 version)

 **[Lord Riser: One Knight retired]**

Karlamine was still groaning in Pain as Xuelan and Isabella reached her side and helped her up, what was a big mistake.

Kain, seeing that his enemies were all in one place, rushed towards them and jumped into the air while spinning constantly with his sword in hand (Rising Star). As he landed back on solid ground he could only see that blue mist fell down around him, and smirked a little.

 **[Lord Riser: Two Rooks and One Knight retired.]**

 **"What's wrong? Is this really the best that the Peerage of the all so mighty Riser Phenex can do.?"** Asked Kain as he calmly began to sheath his sword but was then engulfed in a hefty explosion that obscured from the view of the others.

"HA How does that taste. That was one of my strongest attacks that can even kill High Class Devils with one hit." Shouted Yubelluna as she hovered above the smoking crater.

Yubelluna thought that she got him and already wanted to fly back to her King as an agonizing Pain from her abdomen let her stop. Looking down she saw that Yamato was deeply buried inside her stomach and bleeded heavily.

 **"You talk too much so please shut up for a moment."** Said Kain as he appeared beside her and yanked out Yamato from Yubelluna's stomach before he did two slashes that were followed by a Spin and was finished by an reversed spin that brought momentum to an downward slash. (Aerial Rave B)

 **[Lord Riser: One Queen retired]**

Kain still remembered that there was one bishop left as he twirled Yamato in a circular motion to block the incoming barrage of Fireballs. He sighed and flashed behind her before he leaned down.

 **"Boo."** He whispered into her ear and she screamed up like a little girl before she turned into blue dust and was taken out of the game too. The poor girl must have gotten a Heart attack.

 **[Lord Riser: One Bishop retired]**

Kain stifled a laugh as he could her that Grayfia was in fact amused at how he took out the last piece that Riser had. Minus his sister of course.

 **(Little Cut to the Party)**

The whole crowd was either talking out loud or just speaking in hushed whispers as they looked at the magical Projection that showed the fight between Kain and Riser's Peerage.

The ORC and the Student Council from Kuoh academy meanwhile was looking at the screen with wide smiles, knowing that Kain made the ultimate humiliation out of Riser's Peerage by taunting them and finishing them off with absolutely zero effort.

"That guy is a monster. Just look at that form that he took." Commented Saji as he looked at Kain's newly acquired Draconic form and how strong he was in it. "I'm just glad that I'm not the one that he's facing. He would turn me into minced meat with that sword of him."

Sona meanwhile wasn't listening to what her servants were saying, instead she kept her eyes glued to the screen were she closely observed Kain.

 _"Just what did you turn into when you were gone ,Kain."_ Unbeknownst to Sona, Rias was having the exactly same thoughts while she was surrounded by her Peerage and her family.

"Senpai really did hide a lot from us." Said Kiba almost disappointed, maybe he thought that Kain didn't really trust them with everything.

Sirzechs, being near Rias and by extension her Peerage, heard what Kiba said.

"So you all do know him. Mind telling us something about him." Sirzechs asked nicely, but if you heard closely it wasn't really a question. It was an order.

"He came to Kuoh nearly a month ago and joined our Club there. He helped us a lot with our problems and even was the one who trained us for our incoming Rating Game, that we sadly lost." Answered Akeno in Kiba's place.

"Is he trustworthy." Asked Zeoticus this time, as he appeared behind Sirzechs while having Venelana in tow.

"Yes he Is. And I know that he will win." Spoke Rias as she looked at the screen sadly, seeing what happened to Kain.

"We will see." Said Zeoticus as he scoffed a bit. "When the boy walked in here I couldn't sense even one ounce of Power from that boy. And now he has just defeated the whole Peerage of Riser Phenex in this monstrous form that he has."

"He is far more than that." Rias whispered, but none of them heard it.

 **(Back to Kain)**

 **"No do you want to fight your own battle or will you even send your little sister to do your job."** Asked Kain as he stood across from Riser, who was seething in anger, and Ravel, who looked a little bit scared by Kain's appearance.

"That's it. You've humiliated me enough. I will show you the power that a true High Class Devil has.!" Riser shouted as his flaming wings appeared behind him and he flew straight at Kain, who just sighed in disappointment.

 **"You Fool just have to feel it then."** Kain said as he simply got into his normal Iaido stance, albeit a bit modified because of his left arm and its sheath, and waited for Riser.

When he was only a meter away from Kain, he sidestepped the Punch that Riser threw at him and run Yamato alongside the whole length of Riser's arm, cutting it in half from the fingers up until the shoulder, before he stepped behind him and made two quick slashes at his back before he let Riser rest a bit.

 **"Do you see it now, the difference of Power between us. You can't touch me. I'm too fast for you."** Kain said as he watched as Riser's arm and his back regenerated quickly in a burst of flames.

"See this! Every wound that you cause me will heal instantly! I'm Immortal you Fool! YOU CANT DEFEAT ME.!" Riser shouted and laughed at the same time. Until he had a Katana shoved right through his throat.

 **"You're too noisy. Shut up."** Kain said annoyed as he twisted Yamato and ripped it out of Riser's throat. With a quick flick of wrist the Blade was clean again and Riser was healed up again.

 **"You may have a strong Regeneration Power but that still means that you can be hurt, and what can be hurt can be killed."** Kain said as he pointed Yamato at Riser and raised his Power output, letting a faint black mist seep out of his body. **"And besides. You've threatened some people that are really close to me, so you still need to face your punishment."**

And Punishment he got. Whenever Riser was trying to attack him, Kain simply sidestepped and attacked him with swift combos from Yamato that left deep Slash wounds and sometimes severed complete limbs from Riser's body.

The whole beating went on for nearly ten minutes and Riser suffered every second of it for what he has done to Asia and the others. Meanwhile Ravel , who was still inside the arena, looked at the bloody form of her brother and wanted to step in and stop Kain, but what could she do? She was just the little sister and Kain was a freaking monster that obliterated Riser's whole Peerage.

"THATS IT! IM SICK OF YOU THINKING THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME! I WILL POUR EVERYTHING I HAVE INTO THIS ONE ATTACK AND BURN YOU INTO ASHES!" Riser screeched as he wobbled back onto his feet while glaring at Kain the whole time. He sounded kinda high pitched considering that Kain's last attack teared out Riser's vocal cords.

 **"Let's have some fun then. Let's see who truly is stronger."** Kain said as he calmly walked closer to him and stood across from Riser.

"I WILL SHOW YOU UNLIMITED POWER!." Riser shouted as he held his arms upwards and gathered and enormous amount of Power inside a giant red Fireball. "PHOENIX'S CRIMSON HELL FIRE!"

 **"If your Power is Unlimited THEN MY POWER SHALL BE ABSOLUTE!"** Kain shouted as black winds swirled around him and he took his modified Iaido stance.

Riser's giant fireball soared towards Kain's position while Kain himself stood still and waited for the perfect moment. Just before he was about to be hit it Happened.

The world seemed to freeze as Kain disappeared and Cuts started to appear all around the whole arena, cutting it apart and leveling the entire game field. The first thing to disappear was the fireball, then Riser who wasn't even consciousness anymore and then at last the WHOLE game field broke apart.

Ravel stood shocked at the side of the arena as she watched how it crumbled down into nothingness, but Raiser was defeated so why wasn't she taken out of the game too.?

She couldn't continue the thought as the floor beneath her cracked and split apart to leave only an empty space of nothingness for her. She seemed to fall quite a height, forgetting for the moment that she could fly, before she was catched at the scruff of her neck and held in midair.

"You were lucky that I was fast enough to catch up to you." Came Kain's normal voice from behind Ravel.

"W-w-what are-re yo-ou doing.!" She screamed out filled with fear because of him being near her.

"Relax child. If I wished to harm you I would already have done that during the game and be finished with it. Your even more lucky if you consider that I am the only being that is holding you alive right now." Kain said as he looked around him and saw where he was. A endless space of swirling colors that seemed to have no end as they stretched out for as far as the eye could see.

"What do you mean by that." Asked Ravel as she managed to regain her composure and her voice. She was still scared of him but he had a fair point. If he wanted her gone, then he could have done that any second during the game.

"Look around you and see it for yourself. We are currently inside the Dimensional Gap. Beings that don't possess enough Power simply dissolve here and will fade into nothingness. I am currently letting out my power around me to protect you from that demise." Kain explained to her as she stopped struggling in his grasp and let herself be held by him.

"Thank you for that."

"No Problem."

It was quite for a minute before Ravel asked something again. "If this is such a dangerous place then how did we get here.?"

"Well you know that the most Rating games are fought inside pocket Dimensions that are specifically created for the Purpose of the Rating Games right.?" Kain asked and he received a nod. "Good. While these Pocket Dimension are completely harmless by themselves, they all share one dangerous connection, a connection to the Dimensional Gap where the two Dragon God's reside in, currently just one." Kain said again and she nodded again, much to his pleasure.

"And if these Pocket Dimensions are harmless then why did we end up here."

"That would be my fault." Kain admitted a bit shamed. "During my Final attack I released too much power and I cut apart space and time with my sword. That's why the Dimension collapsed with us inside. It was also the reason that you weren't retired in time because the system broke down because of me."

It was silent again as Ravel seemed to take notes inside her head of everything she saw. She was truly a interesting one.

"Aren't you scared of them. The Dragon God's I mean.?" Asked Ravel cutely as she possessed the curiosity of a child.

"No not really. I have been living with one of them and other Dragons for nearly ten years now so I know how they think."

"Wow so cool."

"Anyway. I think it's time to bring you back to the party. I think everyone is worried for you." Replied Kain as his Black mist formed around them and gave Ravel another reason to be curious of him.

 **(Back to the Main hall)**

The Hall was silent for many minutes. Of course they would be, They just watched that Riser Phenex, one of the most strongest Youth's, was easily taken out with his Peerage and now the Stranger that defeated him even Destroyed the game field.

While the unimportant Guests were wondering what happened and were building up theories of what really happened, The Maou's and the two afflicted Families were arguing with each other.

"This is all your fault Zeoticus! How could you simply let this stranger come here and challenge Riser.!" Shouted a blond haired male that looked surprisingly like an older version of Riser.

"Why are you pointing fingers at me Raymond! YOU were boasting and shouting around that your son could beat everything that he lied his eyes on and now you are complaining because he lost for his first time." Responded the red haired Clan head of Gremory that was also Kain's Father.

"This could have gone so smoothly. Riser would defeat your daughter, marry her and then live a happy life with him till they would die peaceful and happy at the end of time." Continued Raymond to argue.

Venelana meanwhile had gone to Rias's side and stood beside her. "Looks like you little plan worked out in the end. You have your wish fulfilled so what now, continue studying on the human world."

"Maybe. I don't know, I mean I really didn't plan much ahead for me the moment I lost this game." Rias admitted as she seemed downcast and happy at the same time. Sona and her Peerage meanwhile walked up the stairs towards Rias with the ORC in tow.

"Congratulations Rias. Looks like Kain really saved you here." Sona said, but sadly for her she didn't see Lady Gremory standing beside her.

"What did you just say? And who is this Kain person that you talk about Sona." Venelana Demanded as she stepped up to Sona in a flash.

"We would like to know that too." A calm voice said as Sirzechs walked towards them with Grayfia beside him and two other people with him. Serafall and Ajuka.

"Ehm I- he is nobody special." Sona began to sweat a bit under the focused gaze's of three of the Maou's and Venelana.

"Oh really. I don't think that a nobody could beat the young Phenex and his Peerage just out of pure luck without getting even a scratch. Not to mention that transformation that he had undergone." Ajuka stated as he analyzed everything Sona said, like always when he talks to somebody.

Sona looked around in Panic, trying everything to escape the hidden interrogation that she is being put through. Rias just sighed and gave her a nod, while the rest had compassionate looks on their faces.

"He will understand Sona. He has done his little game for far too long now." Rias said as she stood beside her Childhood friend and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

The two bickering males meanwhile were still arguing about whose fault it now was that the marriage was broken. They were so into their discussion that they didn't notice the black smoke rising up next to them and were of course surprised when a Person simply appeared next to them.

Kain meanwhile held a tired look on his face as he looked at the two shocked man that stared at him. He was no stranger to the red haired one, In fact it was quite funny to see that his own father was now smaller than him by nearly two heads. Looking between the two of them he looked first at Zeoticus, and then at Lord Phenex. Seeing the same blonde hair and dark blue eyes that Ravel had Kain guessed that this male had to be her father.

"Here take her. She was with me for longer than I am comfortable with." Kain rudely said as he literally pushed ravel into his face and dropped her into his arms. Seeing that the girl has been taken care of he went to seek his next appointment, that being a very annoying older twin sister of him.

Walking past a shocked Lord Phenex and a equally shocked Zeoticus, Kain simply strode away from them and turned towards the large group that not only consisted of the rest of his family but nearly everyone else from his school and his two most favorable Maou's.

Just Great.

"Well Rias I'm done. You are free to do what you want and my anger has been dealt with as I had a rather nice punching bag." Kain said as he walked past everyone else, who looked at him with open eyes, and stood in front of her.

"Thank you Kain. Without you I would have suffered for eternity." Rias said as she hugged him and buried her face into his chest, he was still two heads taller than her after all.

"What are siblings there for." Kain replied casually as all everyone around him did a spit take, excluding of course the People that knew his real identity.

"What did you just say.? I think I am getting deaf." Asked Sirzechs politely as he cleaned his ear with his pinky.

SIGH. "Grayfia hit him and prove my point." Kain said and Grayfia obeyed him. With a little smile and her hand raised, she hit Sirzechs on the head.

"What he says is true. He may look really different than when he was a child but standing in front of you all is indeed Kain Gremory. Little twin Brother of Rias Gremory." Grayfia announced not just to only their company but to the whole hall.

[EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

"Yes nice way of saying it Grayfia. Totally not anticlimactic." Kain replied dryly as he watched how Venelana slowly walked towards him and cupped his face inside her hands.

Nothing was said for a few seconds as Venelana stared into Kain's eyes and searched for something.

"It really is him." She whispered at first, but got louder with any second that realization seemed to reach her. "I really have my little baby boy back." And with that she broke down crying, holding onto Kain like a lifeline as they both sat on the floor, one of them Crying and the other rubbing her back.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm back."

* * *

 **So that's it. My little final for season one, finished with a huge ass chapter that consist of nearly 22K words alone. My biggest chapter by the way.**

 **I really hoped that you guys liked it With me showing the steps of how I tried out everything with me showing the training but not all full ten days while still showing what they could do and what everyone learned.**

 **I decided to make the Club members of the ORC a little tiny bit stronger than Canon but not overly much overpowered so that they could win. They were a good challenge and all but I wanted to stay realistic, like Kain said already, They only had 10 days and you can't expect them to reach whole new levels with basic training.**

 **I did a little bit including of Samael as well as trying to keep up the comedy at some points while staying serious at other moments. And I really hope that you like the Final end Fight with Riser, as I absolutely hate the guy, and thought that Kain should a bit of his true power with Him reaching his new transformation.**

 **As I already am at the topic considering Kain. His new Transformation looks basically like Vergil's Devil Trigger from the Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition while he has the right arm of Nero, just everything in Black coupled with violet/Purple accents to show his affliction with Ophis. I decided to add the names of the Abilities/ combos Kain used because I don't really know how many of you people do know Devil May Cry or actually played the game, so you guys can look it up easier.**

 **With now we have the first Season done in my FanFic and I'm starting on the second one ( A huge accomplishment for me #Fist pump) and I hope that you all will continue reading my story.**

 **If you have any complains or critic feel free to post them and leave advices if you want something to change (Not including Harem Votes).**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **(Announcements)**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 08

It was relatively quite inside the Gremory Mansion. Of course it was, The actual younger Lord of the family just returned from the dead and everyone wanted to know what was now going on around him.

And thus Kain was now sitting here, inside one of the many living rooms of his old home and was surrounded by nearly everybody he knew. Rias was sitting to his left with her Peerage standing behind her while Venelana was sitting beside her son. Zeoticus and Sirzechs sat across from them on the opposite couch while Grayfia stood beside her Husband and King dressed in her usual Maid uniform while other Maid's and Butler's stood on the far left wall.

Sona was also there sitting on a third couch with her Peerage standing behind her while Serafall sat next to her and Ajuka sitting next to Serafall. The only strange thing was that Lord and Lady Phenex were also present with their daughter Ravel, but Kain paid them no attention as he focused his gaze at his father.

"So Son. How are you doing." Asked Zeoticus with a small smile on his face as he tried to break the ice around them.

"Good, A hasty day but overall good." Kain replied in a slight monotone fashion, guess living with Ophis for many years rubbed off on him for a bit.

"What exactly where you doing these last few years, or where were you.?" Asked Sirzechs as he resisted the urge to jump at his _little_ brother to hug the last bit of live out of him. After all, his _little_ brother was now a bit taller than himself and now a fully grown man. In mind and Body alike.

"I have been doing nearly everything really. Ive visited many places and met many new people. I messed with the Fallen Angels and made many friends among them and I also had to play Bodyguard to a God a few times at their meetings. But that was when I was nearly thirteen years old already and finished my training." Kain explained a part of his past that nobody present knew about him. It would have broken the true meaning of reunion if he just told the same story over and over again.

"That... was something that I didn't imagine you would do." Sirzechs said after a long Pause. What should he say? Kain just told them that he hang around their long time enemy and pretty much traveled around the world with Satan knows who.

"Yeah things happened and they always led to more things happening and so on. You know the circle." Kain explained and lazily raised his right hand and did a circular motion. Venelana meanwhile looked at her Son's gloved right hand with a calculating look.

Ajuka seemed to share her mentality as he also looked at Kain's arm and decided to address it. "During that time when you were kidnapped everybody sent out search parties for you. Only after six months we managed to find a tiny trace that led us to an hideout of the Old Satan faction that was on the Outskirts of the Extra Demon territories. By the time we overwhelmed then and opened what appeared to be your cell we only found an arm that had your very own DNA sequence. So care to tell me how you got a new one.?"

Kain was silent for a few minutes as he looked at his right hand. With a sigh he took off his glove and rolled up his right sleeve to show everyone his Draconic right arm.

"By the time that I managed to escape I tried to free myself from my shackles with an magic attack but I missed the shot. I severed my arm clean of my shoulder but I managed to crawl my way out of that damned place and got saved by someone. That someone gave me this arm and left me in the care of the former Dragon King Tannin who practically raised me and trained me from age 9 through 12. After that I spent most of my time living on the mountain with him and perfecting my abilities and did my first few jobs. It was also at that time when I met a few of my best friends and we just hang around each other after that." Kain said as he began to remember the 'good times' as he put it.

"And those friends would be.?" Asked Zeoticus, planning to find the Persons and have a serious talk with them.

"For beginners there were of Course Tannin, the former Dragon King. Then we have Azazel, the current Leader of Grigori and Governor General of the Fallen Angels and then there is Odin, the Chief God of the north mythology. A few years back I also met the Shinto trinity and befriended Amaterasu, but we keep a pure business relation." Kain listed on the first few people that came into his mind, completely ignoring the looks of Shock from everybody.

"I see." Zeoticus said quietly, quickly throwing his former idea out of the window. He didn't really want the wrath of these people on him.

"Back to the matter of your arm. Who exactly gave it to you, It clearly looks of Dragon origin that is certain." Pressed Ajuka as he rested his elbows on his knees and laid his head on his folded hands.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me anyway." Kain tried to play it off but inside he was sweating a bit. He couldn't just tell them that he gained the arm of an Dragon God that changed his whole DNA pool and is slowly turning him into an Dragon.

"To add more to that your Aura isn't completely Devil but also Draconic. Nearly the half of your Power I would dare to say. And then there is still the issue about your transformation, that also looks Draconic. All of these pieces of have one thing in common and they are the same things that your arm seems to have too. It seems that your arm is far more important than you let on." Ajuka theorized and quickly shot down any kind of excuse that Kain could form.

 _"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"_ Kain screamed inside his head.

"Well eh-m that's j-just-." Kain began stuttering as he tried to form an excuse that would sound slightly believable.

"Stop pushing my little boy so much Ajuka. Can't you see that he is clearly uncomfortable about his arm." Venelana intervened and shot the scientist a silent glare.

 _"My savior."_

"But Son. If you seemed okay for these many years and traveled around and met people. Then how come you never visited us or even dropped a message."

 _"Oh shit. Ive just jinxed myself."_

"Many things happened. Before I knew it I grew up way too fast and my ears received the words of my 'apparent' death. I thought that it would be better if I stayed in the shadows to not hurt you even more." Kain said as he finally released all the pent up feelings that he bottled up for so long. " I have been dropping by sometimes and watched from the shadows whenever something happened, like the time where Rias gained her Evil Pieces. It just never occurred even once to me that I have been hurting you all just more with the way it was and before I could change my mind you guys seemed to slightly overcome my death, so I didn't wanted to simply appear before you all, say Hi and then disappear again and just worrying you all again."

It was silent after Kain's little speech for a minute, before he received a light punch on his right shoulder and a light slap on his head, courtesy of both Rias and Venelana before they hugged him.

"Idiot. We could never forget you or even live happily knowing that you have died and would have nothing to bury." Rias said as she cried a bit into his arm.

"Rias is right. I am your mother. I will always welcome you with open arms even when the whole world decides to stand against you." Venelana stated as she shared the state of Rias, only crying in his right arm rather than his left.

"You guys really are the best family someone could wish for. I'm sorry for staying away for so long." Kain said as he embraced both of them and had his first real family hug for a long time.

"It pleases me to see that your son is alive and well Zeoticus, but there still is a matter that we need to discuss." Said Raymond Phenex as he and his wife stepped forward.

"Can't you read the mood. If I wouldn't be so happy that Kai-Tan is back and well I would just have annilated you on the spot for ruining such a cute family moment." Spoke Serafall as she pouted and Glared at the head of the Phenex family, who took a step back out of fear but quickly regained his posture.

"That may be bad and very rude of me, but I originally came here to party a marriage, a party that now is cancelled because of said son being returning to his family. But there still is the Marriage Contract that has to be fulfilled." Lord Phenex as he took out a rolled piece of Paper from his robes and laid it down on the small coffee table for everyone to see.

"This contract here states, that the youngest children of the Noble families of Gremory and Phenex shall be wed. My youngest child would be Ravel but because we can't let two young woman marry each other the youngest son had to fulfill this contract. Now with Kain Gremory being here that changes the entire situation. It now stands that my youngest Daughter and the youngest son of the Gremory family shall be wed." Raymond stated as everyone gained wide eyes and looked at the parchment that harmlessly lay down on the small table.

Kain meanwhile had a calm and collected head on his shoulder and merely raised his hand. "If I may first look into this contract before any decisions are being decided. I am completely unfamiliar with this contract and it would be stupid of me to sign something that I never read." Kain said with a calm voice as he looked around for any sign of complain.

"No of course. I fully understand your reasoning." Said Raymond as he already knew that there was no way that Kain could find a way out of the contract.

Kain meanwhile calmly read the marriage contract and it indeed did say that the youngest children shall be wed. That was a problem. It isn't that he didn't find Ravel unattractive, quite the opposite actually, but it simply was against his nature of a Dragon to be bound by some set of rules, that somebody weaker than him made to top it off, and simply do nothing against it.

Everyone else meanwhile had mixed feelings about this contract. Sirzechs was stuck in the very same situation that he was in before Rias was freed and now his other Sibling had to suffer that fate, It just wasn't fair. Venelana and Zeoticus were of course troubled a bit with the recent course of actions as they just got their son back, and now lost him to the same contract that they put up years ago. The Phenex family was happy with the outcome as they would gain a new very powerful family member while Rias and everyone else from the school was shocked about it. They just got Rias out of that contract with a great amount of luck and now Kain had to suffer the same fate.

While everyone else was having their own thoughts racing through their heads they didn't notice that Kain's expression changed first from being a stoic one, to anger and then to his neutral form that he had at the beginning of the family get together.

Then something happened that nobody expected. The Contract that Kain was holding in his hands catched fire and burned down into mere ashes before a strong wind appeared and took the ashes from Kain's hands before it traveled through the room where a window violently opened up and the last remains of the contract were blasted into all four wind directions.

"Oh how Unfortunate." Kain said in a faked sad voice. "It seems that a lone ember from our fireplace set the contract in fire before the winds picked up, blasted the window open and took the rest of it. It saddens me to say that it seems that the Contract doesn't exist anymore."

Everyone was shocked at the stupid reasoning that Kain just put together, but they couldn't prove it. How the hell should they? No one of them could pick up a magic signature.

"Truly a sad string of events that transpired here today." Kain said but this time you could clearly hear the sarcasm that was laced into his voice.

Sirzechs and Rias meanwhile were stifling with laugher while Serafall couldn't resist the temptation and openly laughed. Ajuka just smiled while he shaked his head at the little stunt that his surrogate nephew just did and even Sona cracked a grin.

The ORC and the Student Council of Kuoh meanwhile sighed out of relief and all of them wore a smile on their face. How could they forgot. They didn't even need to worry about their Senpai and Co-Student, if he didn't like something he just would erase the problem.

"Boy." Lord Phenex rasped out as he clenched his fist and glared at Kain. "Do you have any kind of Idea of what you just did.?"

"Oh but what did I do? Didn't you hear me? The fireplace set the contract in flames while mother nature and her winds did the rest. I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Kain said as he moved his hands over his chest and grinned innocently.

"Don't joke with me.!" Lord Phenex shouted as the calm and somewhat funny atmosphere seemed to disappear as his rage was now clearly being seen by everybody.

"But I am no joking." Kain said as his voice did a 180 turn and sounded even colder then when he faced Riser. "The real joke here should be you and by some extension even my Parents. By what dumb law did you think that it was okay to put your child into an marriage with someone they didn't even know about or never wanted to do anything with the other." Kain said as he stood up and addressed the adults in the room. The whole feeling just turning cold, even through the fireplace was still active.

"Do any of you even remotely know about how your children feel if you put them through that.? No of course not. You were either free to chose your partner or simply had luck that you had a similar attraction to each other. Contracts like these only work in about 10 percent out of any time and when the unhappy one has no chance to escape that predictment then it means a lifelong full of agony with a person that they absolutely despise. The same had it been for Rias if she had married Riser. If she would have been happy with him then I would never have intervened, In fact I even would have supported her, but No that didn't happen. And all of you were either to blind to see this, or you just didn't care that you sold out your own kid like cattle to the highest bidder." Kain said as his aura manifested around him and quickly drowned out the little power that Lord Phenex had.

"That wouldn't have mattered. The heirs have to fulfill their duty's to support their house by all means necessary!." Shouted Lord Phenex back, clearly ignorant of how that _little boy_ was several times more stronger than him.

He quickly shut up however as soon as he found Yamato pinned against his throat. "Say another thing about Duty's for their house and basically giving up their own freedom and I cut of your tongue in such a way that it will never regenerate." Kain coldly stated as his black Aura began to form the same black Dragon that appeared once in the ORC.

Grayfia meanwhile noticed that, while the Dragon looked very fearsome, it did have one familiarity that she seemed to catch on. The Dragon and Kain seemed to share the same left eyes, and more than that. Kain's left eyes glowing ominously as he stared down at Lord Phenex.

He knew that Yamato alone could do a lot of damage, but it couldn't stop that pesky regeneration that the Phenex's possessed, but Samaels curse was a whole different thing.

"Now listen closely. I don't care what you think about me or how famous your house is, you're pretty uninteresting for me if anything. But what I absolutely detest is to force somebody to do something against his will. If you just would have approached me and tried to talk with me then we might could have come up with an agreement but not if you try to force me into a marriage. What did you expect me to say? ' Thank you for marrying your daughter, it doesn't matter that I tried to build up my own life or tried to find myself a suitable woman, thank you for choosing for me and dooming myself for the rest of my life'." Kain said to him as his aura calmed down and he lowered Yamato.

"I choose my own Life." Kain stated firmly as he put his back straight and towered above Lord Phenex. "You and no one else has any authority to change that. I do love my parents and my family very dearly , but if they try to do something stupid then I will voice my thoughts and step out of line. And that is something that nobody will take from me."

It was silent for a few seconds before Kain sighed and took a step back from Raymond. "Now if you please would leave, Your business here is over and it's a reunion between a family and we do not wish to be interrupted." Kain politely asked as the older man just nodded a bit absent. I guess being scolded from a seventeen year old boy was something he didn't expect when coming here.

As the Phenex family was preparing their own magic circle for department Kain catched a glimpse of Ravel's sad looking face.

"It's not that I don't like you, but I just don't love you. I hope you can understand that." Kain said as the circle activated and the Phenex family was gone.

"Now that that matter is finished-" Kain began quietly but was interrupted when he was met with two people hugging him. Serafall and Sirzechs of all people.

"Good Job little brother, Ive tried so long to get Rias out of that predictment but you easily managed to do that yourself." Sirzechs stated in his 'normal' like Brocon fashion.

"YAY Kai-Tan I'm proud of you." Serafall said in her always bubbly fashion. Guess she just wanted an excuse to hug me again.

"Yea I get it. Could you two please release me we still have things to talk about." Kain tried but was vehemently denied.

"Ive just got you back don't think that I will let you go so soon." Sirzechs said as he gave Serafall a wink and both of them tightened their grips on Kain. With a sigh and nearly broken bones Kain disappeared in a black puff of smoke and reappeared next to Grayfia.

"At least you are in your normal behavior." Kain said to her.

"Nice trick." She replied with a somewhat relaxed manner.

"Ive had to learn it to escape certain situations. Such as this one." Kain told her as he could see that the two Maou's were ready to pounce on him again.

"Stop this childish behavior this instant. You two are the leaders of the Devil faction so act accordingly." Grayfia said to both Sirzechs and Serafall.

They tried to argue a bit with Grayfia but were quickly shut up when she pulled a paper fan out of her uniform, don't ask me where she hid it, and Slapped them up the head with it.

Silence finally returned into the room as most occupants had a small smile on their faces while they witnessed the show.

"Kain. Care to tell me why you were against the marriage contract.?" Asked Zeoticus with a neutral expression as the whole room began to look between the them.

"Simple. I really dislike when I get ordered around and I already have a person that I love." Kain stated as his parents looked at him with renown interested.

"OHO please tell us more about it." Asked Zeoticus as his question from before was completely ignored and he gained a new, teasing smile. Venelana meanwhile didn't look so amused.

"Yes Kain. Please tell us who that _whore_ is that won your heart over." Asked Venelana with her eyes closed and a pleasant smile on her face. Occasional her eyebrow would twitch just a little bit.

"Nobody important. She just lives with me and has been with me since almost nine years. Over that time we fell in love with each other and were married." Kain said with a smile, remembering the day where he swore his oath to Ophis, and just how many dragons were listening in.

"Kain please don't be like that. Tell your dear mother the name of _her_ and give me your address. I promise that I will just _talk_ with _her_." Venelana said as a faint red aura was seeping out of her.

"Sorry I won't tell you. You may be my mother but even I have my secrets, and I ain't going to place my wife in any kind of danger just because you are over protective. And that is final." Kain firmly said as he locked his glare with his mother.

"Kain I asked nicely once. And I will only repeat myself one time. _What is her name and where is that wench that dared to steal my son._ " Venelana said as her Power of Destruction was beginning to manifest itself.

However because both mother and son were leaking out their aura's nobody noticed the little black swirl of mist that appeared in the corner of the room.

"Kain."

And that shifted the whole attention to the little timid voice that called out Kain's name. There she was, dressed in her typical gothic loli fashion however, with a black blouse to cover her chest and stomach region, standing in a corner were the servants stood just before the little skirmish between Kain and his mother happened.

"Ophis, why are you here? Did something happen.?" Kain asked his wife as she slowly made her way towards him and rested herself on his right arm.

"A few hours already passed and yet you didn't come home. I took it into my own hands to see if you were alright." Ophis stated as she looked around the room and noticed the various people that were present. "Did I interrupt something.?"

"No, everybody is just a bit surprised to see you here."

"I see."

Everybody just looked at them with wide eyes, except for the people who already saw Ophis and didn't know who she really was.

"Kain is that..." Sirzechs began but trailed off when Ophis's eyes met his own and a shiver ran down his spine. When Kain said her name, and he himself sensed her power than there was no mistaking it. In front of him and everybody else just stood the strongest being in existence, on par with the great red, The Infinite Dragon God Ophis.

"Yes this is my wife, Ophis. Also known as the Ouroboros Dragon." Kain stated in a somewhat dramatic manner. Everybody reacted quickly, Zeoticus and Venelana stood up and gathered Rias and her Peerage while the three Maou's stood protectively in front of them with Grayfia right besides them.

"Kain what are you doing. Step away from her, she's dangerous." Zeoticus said as he feared for the life of his youngest son.

Kain meanwhile had predicted that this reaction would most likely happen and just turned towards his companion. "And that is why I didn't want you to meet my family."

"It isn't my fault that they fear me. I was born this way." Ophis replied in her normal stoic like version.

"I don't understand. What is going on here.?" Asked Rias as she and everyone else from Kuoh just didn't understood why everybody was so afraid of Ophis. The little girl they first met in the clubroom was by all means completely harmless.

"Rias-Chan. That Girl standing besides your brother is the second strongest being in existence, being as strong the Great Red himself. She could wipe out the whole underworld in just a few seconds, that's how strong she is." Serafall explained as her childish personality left her and it was replaced with the cold and collective demeanor that she had during the Great War, the face of a true warrior.

"Okay stop treating her like she is a walking nuke. Ophis is harmless as long as she is with me and was harmless during the last nine years since I met her." Kain said as he took her hand, truth was he was also kinda nervous. If one of the persons here would have a short temper or anyone did something rash it would certainly come to an bloodbath. Even worse would be that it would happen to the persons that stood across from Kain and he really didn't want that.

"Do you mean that SHE is the person that you married.?" Asked Venelana uncertain. Oh just what in the world happened that her little baby boy found himself in the grasp of a Dragon God.

"Yes. He is my mate by Draconic Laws and nearly all occupants of the Dragon Mountains were there as witnesses. Including the Blaze Meteor Dragon." Ophis stated as everyone gained another set of wide eyes and Venelana nearly fainted.

"I think it would be the best decision that we leave. That will gave you all some time to think about what really happened. I am currently staying in Kuoh so if anyone wants to see me or speak with me just ask Rias, I'm going to the same school as her." Said Kain as he bowed down with Ophis mimicking his actions, and disappearing in a swirl of black mist.

* * *

"You do know that Everyone has questions for you.?"

"Yep."

"And you do know that everyone thinks that she practically kidnapped you.?"

"Yep."

"And you're accepting that all.?"

"Yep."

It was really a normal sight to see. Kain sitting on his chair with his legs crossed on his trusted table while Rias and Sona were standing in front of him.

"I don't get it. What is so special about Kain's Girlfriend." Issei asked confused. Since he was knocked out at the time where his reunion happened he didn't know just who Ophis really was.

"Because she is the second strongest being in existence. Ophis is as old as the universe itself and is way older than many gods that roam this very earth. She is simply a being that is feared because nobody understands her and the people begin to fear what they can't understand. The next thing is that she can't be manipulated or even controlled because she didn't even had emotions before I met her. Right now she is just a normal woman that simply wishes to spend time with her loved ones." Kain explained as he held a neutral expression. Everything he said was true, and he can understand why his parents worry about him when he is in the presence of Ophis, but they can't judge her just because they can't understand her.

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE GIRL IS THE STRONGEST BEING IN ALL OF EXISTANCE!" Issei screamed as his mind seemed to shut down and was trying to reboot itself.

"Be a little bit more quiet will ya. And yes she is, but don't be conceived by her appearance. Ophis is older than anyone you know combined. She simply choose the form of a little girl because of no reason and stayed that way since we met."

"Doesn't that feel a little bit strange? I mean you grow up and all while your partner stays young." Issei said as he seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

"At first it really felt a bit strange but Ive got used to it." Kain admitted.

"Doesn't matter anymore. Are there any more topics other than myself or my partner and if not then I would like to retreat for the day." Kain asked as he twirled with his thumbs.

"No this was only the little get together after our Rating Game and then just Club Duties. But I must address that the Clubroom is soon going to be cleaned so where are going to meet at Issei's house." Rias said as Kain already stood up and stood in the middle of the room.

"Just tell me when and I will be there." Said Kain as his black fog encased him and he disappeared.

* * *

"You did what? Ahahaha Boy that's truly the best thing I heard in years." Azazel laughed as they sat in his Office at Grigori. Kain just finished his story of how he defeated Riser and his whole Peerage.

"Yeah laugh it up you jackass. Do I need to remember you that it is your fault that it happened in the first place." Kain said as he remembered the fact that Azazel sold him out at the church.

"Oh buh bye, don't be such a kid. It was time that you were introduced back into the high society. And besides, I did get a few good laughs out of it." Azazel said as he lazily swung around in his floating arm chair.

"We've known each other now for nearly seven years, and you still act like a kid most of the times. I wonder If I should ask Penemue to beat it out of you." Kain threatened as he watched how Azazel's face was drained of any color that he possessed.

"Kid that isn't funny. I would most likely die if that were to happen, and who will lead Grigori if I were to be killed."

"Most likely Shemhazai, seeing that he is already doing a better job than you."

"Such harsh words, you wound me." Azazel exclaimed in mock hurt.

"Would you two stop your bickering and move on to why we all came here." Spoke the strong voice of Tannin as he entered through the main doors that led to Azazel's office.

"We were waiting for you, so we decided to skip the time with pleasantries." Said Azazel as he stood up and went towards another door that was located at the far left of the room.

"I see. Then I excuse myself for making you wait but I needed to assign the new Dragons to their new objectives." Said Tannin as he and Kain followed the old crow.

"How many new ones did appear.?" Kain asked as he looked up at the purple scaled dragon.

"Twenty two. Every since Ophis herself is supporting the growth of the Dragon Mountains we steadily get new visitors and inhabitants. It seems that my dream is slowly beginning to reach realization." Tannin said in a soft voice. It was no surprise to hear his old teacher say these few words. Every since Tannin decided to abandon his position as Dragon King and be turned into a Devil he had a dream to create a place where all dragons could live in peace. But he was just one man and there was only so much that he alone could do, but ever since Kain and Ophis dropped by and settled there, many other Dragons decided to help them and slowly but steady they all managed to build a small village for Dragons.

Guess having the help of a Dragon God and her Mate does wonders to one's moral.

"Okay were there. Kain step forward." Azazel called out as they entered a giant field of white tiles. This, was Azazel's main experimentation room, with all kind of Labs hidden inside the walls and a giant repair spell cast over the room. You could drop a nuke inside here and it still would be standing.

"Ok what now." Said Kain as he stood in the middle of the Room and looked at the other two.

"First show us your new transformation, we would like to see what exactly it is. And after we done the various tests with it I am going to give you your new gun." Azazel said as he produced a note pad out of thin air.

"Well then. And for your Information, I named it **Dragon Trigger**." Shouted Kain as he was engulfed in a black flash of Lightning like the last time, only this time it happened faster and without the smoke that obscured him.

 **"Well I transformed so what now.?"** Asked Kain as he stood still.

"Just stay there and wait a bit." Said Azazel as he and Tannin circled around him, taking notes of various things.

"He clearly looks Draconic." Concluded Azazel as he scribbled down something.

"Not only looks that way but his Power is off the charts." Said Tannin as he looked at Kain's strange right arm.

"It also seems to be connected with his right arm." Said Azazel as he watched said appendage together with Tannin.

And while the two guys were doing their research Kain waited. And Waited.

 **"Are you two finished soon. It's getting boring if I just stand here and do nothing."** Said Kain as he was growing impatient.

"Yes, just give us another minute." Said Azazel absently.

And Kain waited more.

"I think I have a conclusion." Spoke Tannin as he stepped back from Kain. "I remembered something that my Lady Ophis once said to me. Kain has gotten her DNA through her arm that she gave him long ago and he also produces her Power in his own body. That means he is slowly getting stronger and stronger and because of his Dragon God DNA inside him he has no limitations." Said Tannin.

 **"Yes that is the case Tannin, but we already know that because Ophis already told us this."** Said Kain as Azazel nodded.

"Oh but I didn't know that. Regardless, what if your body was slowly changing itself to fit that large amount of Energy and you just reached the second stage, the first one would be your strange wings.

Kain of course knew that already thanks to Samael, but he kept his mouth shut because he wanted to let the two scientists have their moment.

"That means he soon will reach other stages until he reaches his Dragon God status. Is that what you want to say.?" Asked Azazel.

"Exactly."

"And what now.?" Asked Kain as he left his Dragon Trigger and returned into his human looking form.

"Nothing. We've seen your new ability and accessed its potential. For now we must run a few tests inside the labs but we can do that without you. For now let me give you something real quick and we will be done here." Said Azazel as he walked away from them and searched for something on one of the many tables that were littered across the room.

While Azazel was searching for Kain's new present, Kain and Tannin looked around and saw something interesting.

"Say Tannin, isn't that Fafnir over there.?" Asked Kain as he looked at a little golden Spear with a violet gem on top of it.

"It indeed is Fafnir. So he really let himself be sealed by Azazel."

"And I thought he was just joking around with us."

"Great, another Dragon King that retired." Said Tannin bitterly as he was trembling slightly. "Are all of these fools just thinking about themselves.? Why do I need to do everything while the others do nothing! That lazy pack of Dragons.!" Whined Tannin as he glared at the gem that held Fafnir.

"Aha Found it. Hey Kain come over here."

Kain did as he was told while he left Tannin alone to vent out his 'anger'. As he stepped closer to Azazel Kain could now see more clearly that Azazel was looking at some sort of Handgun.

"Here it is. Your Payment for the job regarding my four little angels. I took the freedom and modified the blueprint that you sent me. It felt good to build something again." And while Azazel was admiring himself and his craftsmanship Kain did take a closer look.

It was a beautiful Handgun that slightly resembles a Revolver. It had a completely golden barrel that split in the middle near the ending and was running inside a little black canister that was attached near the grip. The grip was made from white material that Kain didn't really know what is was, it felt like leather but it was much sturdier, while the trigger and the other half of the grip was black, made out of the same material. The complete gun was littered with silver lines that formed some sort of pattern across the gun, except for the golden barrel.

As Kain took it into his Hand he could feel that it was quite heavy for a supernatural Handgun, and that was saying something.

"It's a real beauty. You truly are one of the best weapon smiths that I know Azazel." Kain complimented as he was toying a bit with his new gun and was aiming at the far end of the room.

"What's that supposed to say? Tell me one person that makes better weapons than I." Asked Azazel as he pointed at himself with a smirk.

"Well there are Hephaistos from the Greek Pantheon. Then there would be Masamune from Japanese History and of course Muramasa." Kain said as he listed off a few of the more known smiths around from history.

"They don't count. One of them is a god and the other two are already dead."

"They still did great work and you can't deny that." Kain said as he took the gun into his left hand and lifted it upwards. And then he shot.

While the recoil wasn't as strong as Kain expected it the result from the 'bullet' ,if you could call it that way, was more than surprising. It burned straight trough two walls off Azazel's special reinforced Lab and hit another wall behind it before it flew through a window and vanished from there on.

"I admit. This baby really packs a punch." Kain said as he looked at his gun in a new adoring fashion.

"You can thank Amaterasu for that." Azazel said as he stepped closer to Kain and sighed when he looked at his ruined wall. Guess he had to repair that later, or let Baraqiel do it for him.

"Why's that? I thought you built the gun.?"

"While I did make everything around it there was one thing I didn't create. The ammunition. Thankfully Amaterasu contacted me and asked me for a way to repay you after the last job you had done for Kyoto's leader, so I told her of the project that I'm working on and she decided to help. She literally put a miniature sun into the cylinder near the trigger and let the sun act as a clip for the weapon. You can't fire continuously but you don't need to reload because the sun charges itself every few seconds." Azazel explained as Kain eyed the black container and saw some light peeking out of it from a few little holes that were in there.

"That means I can now literally fire Sun Energy am I correct.?" Asked Kain as he looked at Azazel.

"Yes. Quite Painful and of course it is of Divine element, seeing that it comes from Amaterasu's own magic reserves ." Said Azazel as he watched the happy smile on Kain's face.

"That's nice. Now I only need a target and see what it can really do. Care to help me out Azazel.?" Kain asked 'nicely'.

"Eh? Why would I do that willingly.?" Azazel said with a sweatdrop as he took a few steps back.

"Oh didn't I say it at the church. When I get my new weapon you will be the first live fire test I do, quote end. You even said _Do that Kid_. Remember.?" Kain said sweetly as he raised his arm again and pointed it at Azazel. Tannin meanwhile noticed the tension and decided to leave quietly

"So please be a dear and help out a friend, that you backstabbed."

Let it be said that Azazel was not seen again this day and that Kain's new gun had already heat lines on the barrel because of the intense heat that was caused by the various Sun shots.

* * *

After Kain's attempt to murder Azazel, that failed, he decided that it was too late to go back to the Clubroom so he went home.

As he teleported inside his home he noticed that it was awfully quiet. Asia wasn't here but he could sense Ophis inside their bedroom, so that was where he went.

As he slowly climbed up the stairs he felt some feeling of dread. It was like he was walking inside a trap laid down by a predator.

"Ophis? Are you in here.?" Kain asked uneasily as he stepped into the dark bedroom. He could sense that she was inside, but he couldn't see here and as soon as he took one more step he was harshly grabbed from behind and thrown onto the bed.

"What the-." Kain tried to start but was quickly silenced when he felt something soft press against his lips and felt a familiar weight on his body.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could finally see that it was indeed Ophis on top of him, dressed in a thin black negligee and in her eyes a heavy intent of lust visible.

That could only mean two things. Either One, Ophis was in heat, which was quite possible. Or Two, Ophis simply wanted to have sex again. Or even a combination of both things.

"Before we start I need to know one thing. Where is Asia.?" Kain asked her. He didn't want to corrupt Asia. Just imagine what would happen if she would see them in the middle of the act, no that couldn't happen.

"She's staying over with the Sekiruutei." Ophis answered Kain as he swooped in for another kiss.

That answered all of his questions. If Asia is staying with Issei then he has nothing to worry about and maybe even Asia can step up with the race to win Issei's heart.

And while Kain was still thinking Ophis already undressed herself and started attacking him again with newfound aggression. And like that his reasoning flew out of the window.

* * *

The next morning appeared and everything seemed to be normal at Kuoh Academy. And while most students were whining around because they just don't like school in general or are whining about why they don't get the hot girls.

Issei, Asia and Kain meanwhile were walking together to school like every day, chatting with each other and joking around. If you looked at Kain closely then you could see a few hickeys around his neck region. At least he was walking straight and you couldn't guess that he had just about two hours of sleep.

As the group of three were walking inside the school or at least intended to do that they were stopped by two well known people across the campus. Issei's two perverted friend Matsuda and Motohama.

"Okay Issei spill your secrets.!" One of them shouted as they reached the small group that just stepped pass the school gates.

"Eh? What do mean, Matsuda, Motohama.?" Issei replied clueless as Motohama stood across from him.

"We've heard some sketchy rumors about you."

"And what kind of rumors if I might ask.?" Kain decided to throw his own little two cents into the fray as he was actually intrigued by the so called rumors. And he wanted something to laugh about.

"Rumors of Issei Hyoudou taking girl after girl and threatening them to do all sorts of Evil fantasy's." Matsuda said.

"What.?" Issei replied completely baffled while Kain already stifled a laugh.

"He is slowly beginning with the two great Onee-Samas of the school, Rias-Senpai and Akeno-Senpai and planning to do the most lewd and gut-wrenching sexual acts with them. And not only that, He is also lusting after the petite body of our dearest school mascot Toujo Koneko-Chan and trying to corrupt her with his stained hands. And the worst of all, his never ending lust is now even trying to reach out to Asia-Chan, the new transfer student." Both of them listed off as Issei was gaining a more shocked look with everything they said while Kain was now laughing openly. In a restricted manner of course.

"And people actually believe that.?" Kain wheezed out as he was clutching his stomach because he was nearly dying of laughter. All the while the talk lasted people were gathering around them and trying to listen into their conversation.

"Yes of course. Because we started them." Matsuda and Motohama said prideful.

"What? You two Assholes why would you do that.?" Issei replied angered and shocked at the same time.

"It seems that your two friends are jealous Issei, because they just don't have the friends that you have." Kain said while regained his composure and stood straight again. Needless to say that he was one of the, if not, the biggest person in the whole school, so he could be easily seen from the background by the various other students.

"HoHo what's that. A quarrel under perverts.?" Asked a feminine and mocking voice as a brown haired student stepped forth and went towards Asia, who was standing next to Kain and holding his arm.

Upon seeing her Asia let go of Kain's arm and greeted her seemingly friend.

"Just some stupid rumors that are making its round across the school. Nothing to worry about." Kain answered as he looked at the girl a little bit more closely. Green Eyes, Red glasses, two normal looking braids, one on each side of her face and wearing the standard Kuoh female Uniform. A normal human girl in Kain's eyes.

"Really Asia, there are so many guys out there and yet you choose Issei as your boyfriend." The new girl teased as Asia's face was brimming with a red color.

"Kiriyuu-san please stop it.!" Asia wailed as he waved her hands around in panic.

And while Asia and her friend were talking about stuff, Issei and his buddy's were trying to murder each other.

"That's enough." Kain intervened as he stepped between the three idiots and held them by the scruff of their necks. Issei in his left hand and his two friends in his right, through Kain's difference in height their feet were practically dangling around in the air.

"Did you finally calmed down or do I need to go a step further." Kain asked nicely and while Issei calmed down and just went limp in his arm, the other two perverts were still struggling.

"Let go of us you damn Bishounen.!" "Yeah right let us down this instant or we beat the crap out of you.!"

And at that Issei and Asia stopped what they were doing and slowly turned around.

"Hoh. Is that a statement boy.?" Kain asked with a small smile but if you looked into his eyes then you could tell that he had different intentions.

"Just who do think you are! First you come here and steal all the girls and now you're picking up a fight with us. Just so you now we could kick ya ass. Matsuda here is practicing Karate." Motohama shouted as he tried to reach Kain with punches and kicks, but none of them were really reaching him.

"Oh Funny, Karate. Let me tell you a little something. I have currently four Black Belts. Muay Thai, Tae-Kwon-Doe, Kick Boxing and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Do you actually think that you stand a chance.?" Kain asked humored a bit. Of course he would never think about hurting them, too much, but he would certainly scare them a bit.

"Pff you must be bluffing, there is no way that you could do that." Matsuda scoffed at him, and promptly he was dunked into the next waste bin, face first, so deep that only his shoes were sticking out from the top. And these bins were only one meter tall.

"Wrong answer. C'mon number two, I've asked a question and you still have to answer." Kain said darkly as he let just a little bit of his power leak to create the illusion of the dragon behind his head.

"No please forgive me Senpai I will never try anything again." Motohama instantly apologized towards Kain as he didn't want to end up like his best buddy.

As Kain was letting him down on the ground again he thought that the human had learned his lesson, and just as he was turning around to face Asia again, he could hear movement behind him.

Without glancing back he knew that Motohama was rushing towards him, his fist raised and aimed straight at his back.

Without much effort Kain turned around and did a simple target kick that was aimed at Motohama's outstretched left arm. Because of the momentum that he had prior to attacking him Motohama lost his balance and sailed past Kain, while he stuck out his leg and effectively tripped him up, letting Motohama crash into the ground.

With a sigh Kain picked up the fallen down body and tied Motohama's underwear onto the flag post from Kuoh Academy. And with a mighty pull from Kain the flag descended and the newly acquired decoration Item went upwards, turning Motohama into Kuoh's new school flag, hanging down with only his boxer shorts connecting to the metal pole.

"And that's how you deal with idiotic perverts who simply don't know when to give up." Kain stated as he simply wiped his hands with his trousers while he was walking back to Asia.

"Wow Senpai that was Amazing." Asia's friend, Kiriyuu, said as soon as Kain stood next to them and was currently Laing down his hand on Asia's head.

"Well what can I say. I am just that awesome." Kain stated proudly as he pointed at himself with a small grin, meanwhile the crowd began to part a bit and the Student Council began to enter the school grounds.

"And that's my cue to leave. Asia, we will meet together after school at Issei's house so you can go back with him." Kain said as he silently crouched down and began to move through the other students while hoping that Sona doesn't see him.

"What is going on here, I demand an explanation." Sona ordered everyone as she watched the scene that was going on on the school grounds.

And while the Student Council were trying to help the two perverts Kain stepped inside the main building and vanished into his class.

"And now I just need to survive the rest of the day and then I can finally have a well deserved pause." Kain muttered as he relaxed into his seat and began to wait for the Teacher.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 8. A tad bit shorter than the others but I wasn't really sure just how exactly I could make a smooth transition to Season 2 of HSDxD.**

 **I am sorry if you all waited a little much too long but I currently have a lot of stress going on at home. Ive got work to do, need to study for my theoretical part of my driving license and I have a One year old niece living with me at the house. As you can see I currently do not have a lot of free time but I hope that will change as soon as march ends.**

 **I will try to write as often as but I can't promise anything. Writing a story takes time, especially if you don't have much experience or no experience to begin with, and I just hope that you can forgive me for that.**

 **If you all want the specs of the new gun that Kain got from Azazel then here they are.**

 **The design is pretty much ripped off from the Sunshot from Destiny 2 as well as its abilities. The only thing differently is that is made with the help from Amaterasu of the Shinto deities and was also blessed by her, but not with her black flames, that would be a little bit too much OP for now.**

 **As to how Kain even knows the other gods and deities, you will learn as the story goes on and a little bit more of his past activities are introduced.**

 **Hope you stay tuned and continue to read my story.**

 **TDGoD logging out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **(Announcements)**

The Dragon God of Destruction

Chapter 09

It was a nice and sunny day today in Kuoh. Birds were chirping, Flowers were blooming and at days like these you just want to laze around and do nothing. Sadly, for Kain he had to do other stuff, like meeting his friends at Issei's home.

And that was why he stood now in front of a moderate looking two story house that held the sign with the name Hyoudou engraved in it. It looked rather normal, white painted walls, blue door and polished windows.

Kain stepped through the little gate that led towards the house door and knocked twice in a polite manner and soon after that he could hear a few footsteps and the door opened.

The person who opened the door was a normal looking woman who appeared in her early to mid thirties. She had brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail that nearly reached her hips. Kain guessed that this was Mrs. Hyoudou, Issei's mother.

"Yes, what can I do for... you." Asked the nice woman a bit shocked. Guess she never expected a two-meter-tall man coming to their house together with a Gothic Lolita.

"Yes, Good day Mrs. Hyoudou. I was told that the meeting of the Occult Research Club from Kuoh Academy is situated here today. May we step in.?" Kain asked while he showed woman one of his best and nicest smiles. Gotta make a good first impression.

"Ehm yes of course step in. I would have never thought that you two would be students." Mrs. Hyoudou asked a bit taken aback.

"Yes, I get that a lot. I am a Third yet student and just had an unnatural growth spurt during my puberty. I'm sorry if I looked a bit intimidating." Kain replied while he scratched his head. "By the way this is Ophis Ouroboros, my girlfriend and a first-year student at Kuoh." Kain said as he pointed at Ophis beside him and placed his hand on top of her head.

"Ah, that explains it a bit. The rest of the Club is already upstairs in Issei's room. If you want to then I could show you the way." She asked politely as Kain and Ophis stood now inside with both of their shoes already taken off.

"There is no need to. We will probably hear them first." Kain answered as he walked up the stairs. During his little stay downstairs, he could see another male sitting at the couch table reading a news paper. Like Mrs. Hyoudou he had brown hair but seemed a little bit older, probably in his mid thirties or even near forty.

And Kain was indeed right as soon as he reached the last step he already could hear a faint giggling, probably Akeno or Rias.

He quietly sneaked his way towards the door that Read 'Issei Room' and opened it just a bit. When he looked inside he could say that everyone else was already there and was sitting in a circle.

"So, you all already started without us. I'm truly hurt you know." Kain said as he gained all their attention and placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"So, the big bad dragon arrived at least." Akeno teased as she giggled into her hand.

"Mmh you too. Just watch out that I don't burn down the house." Kain joked as he stepped up to everyone else with Ophis in tow.

"Senpai please don't joke about that, I'm not sure how it is with you, but my parents can't just buy a new house. They are just normal working people with normal paid jobs." Issei pleaded as he went to his knees and took the prayer position near Kain's feet.

"Don't worry kid. I will just scorch it a bit, nothing serious." Kain continued joking as Issei let out a wailing scream and cried anime tears. Kain tried to push a bit more but he was stopped by a pouting Asia while she cradled Issei's head.

"Kain-Senpai stop being mean to Ise-kun, he did nothing wrong." Asia told him as she continued to pout at him.

"Hai Hai, if Asia defends him then I guess that I just can't win." Kain said as he raised his hands and surrendered.

"So, what did you guys do while we weren't here. I do hope that we didn't missed anything serious." Kain asked as he sat down next to Kiba, who decided to rather stay standing.

"Why are you all sitting on the floor? I'm sure that my bed is comfy enough for some of you." Issei asked a bit confused as he was sitting on said bed, with Asia right beside him.

"Ah well you see-" Akeno began nice and politely but Kain beat her to the punch.

"Truth be told kid. With all these rumors going around even before you were reincarnated, we don't really wanna know just what kind of fluids and bacteria are currently residing on your bed, or the rest of the room for that matter. It's the same reason that I never shook your right hand after all." Kain pointed out without any kind of hesitation and while Asia wasn't understanding the innuendo, which was kinda good, the rest of the ORC seemed to get it along with Issei.

"Ohh... that's what you're talking about." Issei said quietly and very embarrassed. "I guess then I will let you sit where you place... and maybe clean my room after the meeting." Issei said at first but whispered the last sentence. Too bad that Devils had way better ears than humans, so everyone hear him.

Luckily for all the others, Issei's mother just came up the stairs and entered the room where everyone was sitting in. She apparently brought a few photo albums, from Issei's childhood nonetheless.

"Hello everyone, I hope I didn't interrupt something important, but I thought that I maybe should have brought these." Mrs. Hyoudou said as she presented said photo albums and handled them to everyone while she sat down at the middle of the room.

"Oh, trust me, you came just at the right time." Kain replied calmly, but his smile was still present on his face, and while Mrs. Hyoudou didn't get the message the rest of the ORC were giggling a bit.

"Well if you say so." She calmly replied as she opened the first page and showed its contents to Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia while Kain and Ophis were holding another one. Issei and Kiba meanwhile were looking at another one.

"Not cool mom." Issei complied as he tried to talk his mother out of her approach, it didn't work well.

"Oh, come on Issei, I'm sure that your friends do not mind watching at a few photos of you." She calmly replied as she showed him a few baby photos. Including little Ise sitting inside a bath tub, naked.

"Oh, we don't mind. But don't ask about Issei." Kain said as he found the same photos inside his book. Guess that Mrs. Hyoudou brought them a few copies.

"Not funny Senpai." Issei said as he felt embarrassed while the females of the group were watching the rest of the photos with interest.

"For you, No. For us, Yes." Kain said as he received a full glare courtesy of one embarrassed Red Dragon Emperor.

"My mate was much cuter during his childhood. I certainly think so." Ophis said in a monotone voice as she calmly turned a few pages without any real interest.

"Of course. I was born this handsome." Kain said completely normal and without any arrogance, in his opinion he was telling the truth.

"Damn Bishounen." And Issei's whispering was just confirming said truth.

"Oh, come on Ise, whats wrong. Your Kaa-San is just showing us a few pictures from your childhood. It's nothing serious." Kiba said as he was also flipping through his copy of the photo albums, but when he turned another page his eyes seemed to harden.

"Ne Issei. Tell me, do you maybe remember this picture.?" Kiba asked as he showed Issei a picture was Issei was sitting together with another kid, they both were playing something on a Game Boy.

"Yea I do. It was many years back, but I still remember it. The other person inside the picture is an old childhood friend of mine that, sadly, had to move away from here. It was our last day when we took the photo, so we played through the whole night so that we could have one last moment together." Issei told him as he was reminiscing about the past.

"And the sword in the background.?" Kiba pressed on, his eyes nearly burning a hole through the picture.

"Oh, that thing. I really don't know anything about it, I always thought that it was requisite." Isai answered him as he was scratching his head.

"So, coincidences do happen."

"Huh what.?"

"That sword in the picture is a holy sword. And not one of the mass-produced ones like all the other exorcist use but the real deal. To think that you were living with one right in your neighborhood is truly a miracle." Kiba told him as he closed the picture book and returned it to Issei.

"I think Ive saw enough pictures today. If you excuse me, I will head home early today." Kiba said as he bowed and left the room.

Issei was left in silence as he watched the retreating form of his fellow peerage member. Rias and the rest of the girls didn't even notice Kiba's department because they were busy with watching Issei's embarrassing baby pictures.

"It seems like the Knight of Gremory has a problem with Holy swords."

"Looks that way."

"What are you going to do about it, my mate."

"For now. Nothing. If it turns out to be a problem then I will either intervene or help him, but as long as he isn't a danger then he can focus on his revenge."

"I see."

* * *

"Really and what was the reason that we all were ordered to go to your house." Kain asked bored as he was walking next to Issei while he was driving his bike back from his client. And yes, Issei was Riding his bike and Kain was WALKING alongside with it. And he even was faster than Issei.

"Don't ask me. Buchou just came this morning and asked my parents if it was ok. They said yes, and you already know the rest." Issei explained as he continued to kick into his pedals while he was trying to keep up with Kain. "How comes that you are so fast and are just walking."

"Well, if you have the ability to cut apart space then walking this fast is Childs play. I can even be so fast that I can disappear completely from your eye." Kain explained smugly while carrying his grocery bags.

And while the two were conversing and bypassing any kind of physical laws that the humans know about they were stopped by one thing. Killing Intent.

"What is this chilly feeling. We nearly have summer so how comes that I feel cold."

"This my little Red Dragon Friend is killing intent. Pour enough into the air and you have the perfect tool to strike fear into your victims. A side note of it that it will create this cold and eerie feeling, the real question is. Who is causing it." Kain said as he put his bags into Issei's bike and willed Yamato into his hands.

"Senpai.?"

"Keep your guard up Issei, whoever is doing this has no good intentions."

Issei didn't need any more words as he let his Boosted Gear appear on his arm and stood next to Kain.

 **[Boost]**

"It's coming from that direction." Kain pointed out as he looked at a narrow alleyway.

Without any hesitation he walked towards it and Issei following him

CLING

"What the hell was that.?" Issei asked a little bit scared.

CLING

CLING

"Swords. Somebody is fighting. Let's not waste time and hurry up." Kain urged as he sped forward and left Issei in the dust before he set his gears into motion and ran after him.

CLING CLING

CLANK

The sounds of battle seemed to get louder as Kain and Issei were further running down into the alleyway.

After Kain rounded the corner he narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Kiba fighting against that demented priest that Kain originally had cut down in the abandoned church, he really didn't bother knowing his name at the time.

The scene however was what caused Kain to narrow his eyes. Kiba resting on his knees with a cut that stretched across his stomach area and the priest holding a fairly powerful Holy Sword.

"I was thinking that today was going to be hectic, but this really exceeds my expectations." Kain said as he stepped into their vision with Issei falling in behind him.

"Senpai..." muttered Kiba as he continued to clutch his stomach while his inside felt like they were being roasted.

"Don't worry I will take care of him, this time for good." Stated Kain ominously as he disappeared from their view and reappeared just behind the priest trying to sever his head.

CLING

But that didn't happen as Yamato slid across the unknown Holy sword and just gave a little nick to the edge of his cheek.

"Whoa damn your fast, where you always that fast? Ah doesn't matter. With my newly acquired Excalibur-Chan I'm sure that I can repay you for what you have done to me in the church you shitty dragon." The stray priest exclaimed as he jumped back from Kain and got into a messy sword stance.

"I'm sorry but do we know each other? I'm not really sure but I tend to forget the weak and uninteresting people." Kain said as the three other males in his vicinity gained a deadpanned expression.

"Did you really forget about him Kain-Senpai? That is the same priest that was working with the rogue Fallen Angels." Issei said to him as he walked next to Kiba and watched over him.

"Really? I'm sure that I would have remembered him by now." Said Kain as he turned to Issei.

"DONT JUST IGNORE ME!" Screamed the still unknown Priest, at least to Kain, as he leaped towards the Dragon and tried to cut him apart. Until he was introduced to a Fist meeting his Face. Fist said Hello.

"I'm sorry but could you please not interrupt us. We are trying to figure out who you are." Kain asked politely as the Priest got back up onto his feet.

"My Fucking name is Freed Sellzen! Remember it as the name from the person who cut you down.!" Screamed the newly identified Freed as he jumped at Kain again and this time was stopped by his foot.

"Now I remember you. You were the poor idiot who ran into my blade right.?" Kain said as seemed to remember.

"YES, FINALLY GOT IT! AND NOW PLEASE DIE!" Shouted Freed as he got up again and circled around Kain until he tried to approach him from behind. Kain however noticed and made a quick slash with Yamato that nearly cut off his hand.

"Careful there. You need to handle a sword properly or it can end very bad you know." Kain scolded him as he deflected the numerous sword strikes that Freed sent at him with utmost boredom.

"Fuck You! I can't understand just how you can keep up with my Excalibur Rapidly. If I was able to outrun that Pretty Boy Knight over there, then how comes that it appears so easily to you to evade my strikes." Asked Freed as he recovered his stamina and pointed his finger at Kiba, who glared right back at him.

"Well I'm just that good. Not to mention that I am way faster than Kiba and he currently has a lot on his mind."

"But now that you've said Excalibur, and not to mention Kiba's apparently Hatred of Holy Swords then I can see what really is affecting him. So, I'm going to do him a favor and Erase that Fragment that you are currently holding." Said Kain as he gained a serious expression and took his Iaido stance.

Kiba meanwhile had a shocked face written with disbelief while Issei was just staring dumbly at everyone present.

"BEGONE." Kain shouted as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Freed while Yamato was already raised high in the sky, black magic particles oozing out of it. And while Kain originally planned to cut down the sword and freed at the same time, the little bastard managed to lean back just right in time to gain a shallow cut across his chest once more. Sadly, for him his Excalibur felt the whole force that Kain put into his swing and was beginning to crack at several points.

"Lucky Bastard." Kain grumbled as he got ready to take another swing, this time to decapitate him, but freed raised his Excalibur high enough to block Yamato. And while it missed his neck, Yamato still met the already cracked Excalibur and the sword couldn't take any more pressure. And with a satisfying Snap the top third from the Sword fell to the ground while the rest cracked even more.

"NOOO HOW WHY AND FUCK YOU ALL!" Freed screamed as the tip of his sword fell uselessly to the ground and he stood there with a nearly crumbling sword.

"All right, I think we're about done here..." Kain stated as he cracked his knuckles and watched the now disarmed Freed standing there.

"Now run along, I'm not really in the mood for killing anybody today so I'm going to let you run. Just remember if you try anything like today again then I might take you down." Kain said as he willed Yamato away and waited for freed to turn on his Heels and sprint away.

And he wasn't disappointed, by the time that Kain was finished Freed already pulled out something from his trench coat and threw it on the ground. Upon contact it created a blinding flash.

As soon as everyone could see again they noticed that Freed was gone and nowhere to be found but he forgot something.

The Fragment of his Excalibur sword was still laying on the ground in front of Kain. He quietly picked it up and stored it away for now when Issei and Kiba weren't looking and walked back to them.

"So, what now. Are you going to tell Rias about this or should I do that.?" Kain asked Kiba as he was trying to get on his feet again.

"Please don't tell her. This is nothing serious, she doesn't need to worry herself about me." Kiba replied as he was leaning against Issei for help.

"You say that now, but you still need help with even Standing." Kain said with a Sigh. "You know what, I'm going to Patch you up on my own. Just tell me your address and I take us there. Issei, you can go back home but do not tell Rias about this." Kain told him as he took Kiba from Issei's arm and waited for the Knight to regain his footing.

"Fine I do that. Take care of Kiba will you, and you get a good night's rest okay Kiba." Issei replied as he walked back to his bicycle.

"So, prince, care to tell me where you live.?"

"It's near the Academy, I'm living inside an Apartment complex that Buchou put me in."

"I think I know which one. Hold on tight." Kain said as his black Mist formed around them and spirited them away.

* * *

After everything was said and down Kain decided to head home to end this hectic day, but he still had one little thing to investigate.

The two unknown energy signatures inside the Abandoned Church.

"This place really is a mess. I don't think that we can stay here for the night Xenovia." Came the quite feminine voice from a cloaked person from underneath Kain.

"The Fallen Angels really did a number on this sacred place. This is truly outrageous." Replied the more mature sounding voice but it also sounded feminine.

 _ **"If Only they knew."**_ Samael snickered in Kain's head as the two of them eavesdropped into their conversation. Luckily for Kain these two humans were absolute amateurs when it came to sensing Enemies, so he could casually hide himself in the shadows that were located in the Roof Beams of the church.

 _"Hush now you're ruining my good image."_ Kain replied with a joke as the two of them laughed a bit.

"What do we do now Irina. The church assigned us to this place here, but it clearly isn't in any kind of condition to sleep in. Yet alone to house a mouse." Came the gruffer sounding voice from the two, Xenovia, if Kain heard right.

"We could take a hotel for now but that would quickly drain our money supply." The other exorcist spoke as she seemingly was in thought. "We have another option. If we are lucky enough then an old childhood friend should still live in this town. Maybe we could bunk with him tonight."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea. I don't want to drag up innocent people into our mission." Replied Xenovia as she turned back from the gaping hole that Kain's attack left in the church. Or rather the missing half where the rest of the church used to be.

"It's either him or sleeping here. Which one do you prefer.?"

"Lead the way."

That Kain would have picked the same choice but that didn't matter right now.

"Did you feel that. These two where Holy sword wielders." Said Kain out aloud as he watched the two retreating forms of the two female Exorcists, and the Package that one seemed to carry.

 **"Yes, I noticed. They feel awfully close with that fragment of yours but at the same time not."**

"It seems that two other Excalibur Fragments found their way into Kuoh. That makes three out of seven." Kain summarized as his mind began to think why the Church would leave these important swords in a town full of Devils. "Do you know anything about Excalibur and its Fragments by the way.?"

 **"Not much. I have known the original Excalibur when God crafted it at the beginning of our dawn and that it had plenty of Abilities. The Great War, and by extension the Destruction of the Excalibur happened long after I was sealed away."**

Kain didn't say anything as he was trying to come up just _what_ would cause the Church to go to these lengths.

 **"I smell a Plot going one and its going to be big."**

"I as well my friend. Let's just hope that Rias and the others stay out of it."

* * *

Seems like Fate liked to screw with Kain on a daily Basis because here he was. Sitting in the ORC with Rias and everyone else present and waiting for the appearance of two _important guests_. So, did Sona say anyway.

Just take two guesses who stood now beside Sona inside their very Doorframe. None other than the exorcist duo Xenovia and Irina Shidou.

 _"Me and my damn mouth."_ Cursed Kain as Rias already showed them their seats and already began their meeting.

"Tank you for your cooperation."

"So here we are. For what reason would servants of God desire to meet a Devil.?" Rias began as she sat down across from them with her legs crossed and her Peerage gathered behind her. Kain meanwhile sat behind his desk as he wanted to be nearby when shit went south.

"Desire isn't really the prefect word, we merely were asked to talk with you. While me and my companion are operating here inside this town we wish that you devil stay out of this. That's all." Xenovia stated with a calm and collected voice.

"And you simply think that we will accept that?"

"We didn't ask. We merely told you what we will do, get in our way, and we cut you down. Its as simple as that."

"Is that a threat? I think you should know that my Onii-Sama is a Maou. You maybe could reignite the great war with your hollow threats." Rias said as she already was getting angry at the exorcists.

" _Great, Rias and here temper will have us all killed."_ Kain thought as he quickly intervened. "What Miss Gremory wanted to say here is, that there is no need for any kind of violence. We will let you do what you need to do without getting any trouble from us. But for that we would like to know the reason why you are here." Kain said as he defused the red haired time bomb and gained the attention of the two exorcists.

"You are different than these Devils. You actually have experience with formal conversations. Very well. We were sent here by the church in order to retrieve something that was stolen from us." Xenovia admitted as she looked at Kain and tried to measure him up, seemingly satisfied she turned back to Rias. "You could learn something from your companion here."

As Rias was fuming in anger because she was being talked down, Kain was already keeping the conversation up.

"I just wonder what got stolen from the church if they send just two exorcists into Devils Territory. Don't you have your Spec Ops division for these kinds of operations or is this one too important."

"Okay I spill it. Although one is yet to be found, the six remaining Excalibur's have been kept by three divisions of the church. Three of those swords have been stolen by Fallen Angels That is the real reason why we are here." Xenovia said as she took the big concealed package from her back and held it in front of her. "Because the Cardinals in Rome deemed this mission as 'too difficult' for any normal exorcist we were equipped with the last two Excalibur Fragments."

"I carry the fragment of Excalibur Mimicry and Xenovia has the fragment of Excalibur Destruction. Another Priest was already sent ahead of us, but we still didn't get any message from him, so we presume that the worst case has happened. Normally we would Reside in the church at the outskirts of the town, but it somehow is completely destroyed." As Irina said that everyone, aside from Xenovia and Irina, looked at Kain accusingly as he merely coughed into his hand.

"How unfortunate. But I find one thing really strange. If this culprit managed to steal three Excalibur's, then why the hell sends the Vatican two remaining pieces right to his doorstep! And what is with the last piece then, is that one at least safely protected?" Kain asked a little bit riled up, solely because the church was just THAT dumb.

"Well if you say it like that…" Irina muttered quietly as she seemed to understand his point but Xenovia didn't catch onto it. "Don't worry, the last piece is safe and we two are more than enough to complete this mission."

"Oh really? Then who are you up against. If you two are so confident then you must either be really strong, or the culprit must be really weak." Kain said as he thought that their arrogance was just foolish.

"I can assure you the he Is anything but weak. He is after all a Fallen Angel Cadre." Xenovia said as everyone gained wide eyes except for Kain.

"I see. That narrows it down pretty much. Azazel and Shemhazai are out of the question, they are way to laid back to do something like this. Baraqiel is a giant teddy bear so he wouldn't do that too. That leaves only Penemue, Kokabiel and a few others. My best guess would be Kokabiel. He always talked about that the peaceful live after the war was boring for him." Kain said as the two exorcists looked at him now.

"And how would you know that?" Asked Xenovia intrigued as she silently readied her weapon.

"Because I've already met them all. As I said Azazel and Shemhazai are out the question, same with Baraqiel. Amaros may be a bit weird but he's a nice guy deep inside, Sahariel only cares about his research and Tamiel is the head of the business department, and war is bad business for him. Penemue, as much as a tease she is, is a kindred soul that would hurt nobody without a good reason. So, you can see why I could say that Kokabiel is the culprit, it just fits him like a glove, that damn warmonger." Kain explained to them but muttered the last part to himself, but the others seemed to hear him.

"But still. Even if the Excalibur Thief is Kokabiel, then you two are no match for him. You are just playing into his hands. You may as well simply give the two fragments to him, he may leave you alive after that."

"Giving up Is not an option. We were tasked with this mission and we will complete it, or we will die trying." Irina said with determination.

"What we want to say is. This problem is between the Fallen Angels and The Church. We can't afford to have Devils on our tails as well."

"You're awfully blunt aren't you. You thought we would side with the fallen angels to do something to the Holy Swords?" Rias asked

"Devils despise Holy Swords. That is no secret, so you in the same position as the fallen Angels and would definitely benefit if the swords would happen to be stolen or even destroyed. I already said it, if we must then we will destroy you, even if you _are_ the sister of a Maou." Xenovia answered with a serious expression.

"If you know that much already, then let me tell you something else, I will _never_ side with a fallen angel. In the name of Gremory, I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the Maou's." Rias shot back as she seemingly got her anger back in control.

"That's good to hear." Xenovia said as she began to smile a little. "That is just what our headquarters were after. I'm sure that the sister of a Maou would not be so foolish."

"Then you should also know that I wont side with you or your god, right?"

"There is need. We simply want you to pledge non-intervention is this mission."

"Understood." Rias said as the two exorcists were now preparing to leave as they stood up.

"Thank you for seeing us." Irina said as she bowed down a little bit and went after her blue haired companion.

"Wouldn't you like some tea?" Rias asked as both of them wanted to leave.

"Sorry, but we must decline. We have no time to befriend Devils. We still have a mission to finish." Xenovia said as she turned around and headed towards the door, until something seemed to catch her eye.

"I've know that I have seen that face somewhere. Ever since I've visited Hyoudou Issei's house I have been wondering if you were perhaps Asia Argento?" Xenovia said as she looked at the excommunicated nun.

"Y-Yes." Came the meek and confused reply from Asia.

"I never would have imagined that I see a witch here." Xenovia spitted out with venom as Asia became shocked and teary eyes.

"Oh! You're that ex-nun who became a witch right? I did hear that you were exiled, because you could even heal Devils and Fallen Angels, but I never knew you'd become a _Devil!"_ How Irina could say that with such a chipper voice was beyond Kain's ability.

Kain meanwhile was already seeing where this was going, stood up, and walked next to Asia.

"To think that a saint has become a Devil… Nobody's perfect I guess." Xenovia added stoically as she stared her down.

"HEY! Shut the hell up!" Issei roared as he wanted to step forward, but he was held back by Koneko.

"Senpai, show some restraint."

"No, let him be Koneko. He is exactly right. If they don't know the circumstance, then they should just shut up." Kain added as he stepped in for his fellow Dragon, Host of Dragon at least.

"Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asked as she seemingly ignored Kain and Issei.

"Xenovia, she's a Devil now. There is no way that she still would be a follower of the Lords Teachings." Irina said absently as she shook her head in denial.

"Don't be mistaken. Some blasphemers feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. After all, I can still feel it from her, her belief."

"Oh really? Hey Asia, do you still believe on our god then, even if you are a Devil?" Irina asked with her always cheery attitude.

"I do." Came the quiet and weak response from Asia. "I-I just can't let it go. I believed in him all my life ever since I can remember something. I was raised in the church and prayed everyday and night and even when I was exiled I continued to do so. But I never was answered." Asia answered as she was now openly crying.

"If that is the case. Then let us kill you now." Xenovia said as everyone was shocked at the words she just spoke. "Whatever sins you have committed, I shall punish you. Let God have mercy over you, for I have none."

And with that said Xenovia swung her Excalibur Destruction at Asia who couldn't even react because of how shocked she was. Out of the corner of his eyes Kain saw that the others tried to intervene, but they were too slow.

"What?" Xenovia whispered out as she saw that her sword was stopped by Kain's right forearm.

"That's a risky move that you just did there. If you even would have harmed even a hair on Asia's head, then I might have slaughtered you." Kain said stoically as his two slitted eyes began to glow while he was glaring at Xenovia.

"Its kinda ironic really. You just told us literally minutes ago, that you don't want US to interfere with your mission, but you are attacking one of US." Kain continued as his typical black miasma began to seethe out of him. "That just won't do."

And like that Kain grabbed onto Xenovia's sword and began to squeeze.

"How are you holding my sword like this! It should have cut off your hand!" Xenovia began panicked as she tried to retrieve her weapon, but Kain's steel like Grip was too much for her.

"Kain! Stop antagonizing them!" Rias half asked, and half ordered as she tried to calm down her brother.

"No Rias. I won't stop until they apologize to Asia. I can stand here all day and just keep holding on. They gladly can leave, but then they will leave without this one fragment here. Go on and explain the church that you lost _another_ Excalibur because of your own stupidity." Kain answered as he still was gripping the fragment of Destruction.

"I won't apologize to a heretic. She betrayed the good will of the Lord and for that she has to face the consequences." Xenovia opposed as she tried to pull harder.

"Its always the same with the church. People aren't Heretics just because they did something that the church didn't like. Asia never betrayed anyone, and if you still want to argue then you just have to face _my_ consequences. After all, it's written in the Bible isn't it. You Shall not murder." Kain insulted and added a whole ton of salt on top of it. "But even then, what was I expecting from the church. The one part of the three factions that caused the most wars against humanity and other beings."

"What do you want to say with that, you heretic Devil," Xenovia asked angry, just why couldn't she pull out her sword.

"Look into the records inside the Vatican, I know that they have a huge library built underneath it. But don't mistake me when I talk about the three factions. The angels are really okay, they are the nicest people that I've had the pleasure to meet, but the Church is the complete opposite. Doing things in the name of a God that nobody of them have ever met and even twisting his ten commandments. What was with the Holy war? What was with the Crusades? What was with the Rhineland Massacres ya schmucks pulled off?" Kain roared in her face as she just gained a confused expression.

"What are you even talking about?" Xenovia asked quizzically, she never heard of any of the things mentioned by him.

"What does the church even teach you?" Kain asked before he sighed. "Doesn't matter. What I was trying to tell is, that the biggest hypocritically clusterfuck is the Church. They simply invaded countries under the command to spread the word of 'God' and everyone who didn't wanted to accept that was either branded a witch or heretic and was burned on a stake. That caused other civil wars, that the church brutally beat down, and continued to do so until every land was part of Christianity. Not to mention that it was also the church who was the trigger that brought forth the strongest of the Evil Dragons, also known as Crom Cruach, when Saint Patrick invaded Ireland and began to spread the Christianity. Something that Crom Cruach didn't like. So, before YOU judge others, then maybe you should look into a mirror."

"Nicely said Senpai. Couldn't have done it better." Kiba said as he appeared in the doorframe.

"And you are?" Xenovia asked harshly as she took her eyes off Kain and looked at Kiba.

"I am your predecessor, but I also am a failure." Kiba said as a sword appeared next to him and he strode over next to Kain. Kain having finally enough let go off the sword and Xenovia nearly lost her footing because she was still pulling it.

"Let this be a warning. Try to harm Asia, and you have to deal with me. I even burn down the church if I need to." Kain said to them as everyone, bar Kiba, gained wide eyes at Kain's sudden declaration.

"And in what position are you to make such threats."

"Oh, trust me. If I go to war, then the rest of the dragons will follow me. Just Imagine having three Dragon Kings and One Dragon God at your doorstep along with a small army of High and Mid Class Dragons."

"May I take that as a challenge to the entire church?" Xenovia asked with a confident smirk as she really didn't think that Kain's threat had any backing.

"Then a friendly Spar it is. Kain and Kiba here against the two representatives from the church." Rias said smiling as she diffused the tension that laid itself onto the room.

"Very well." Said Xenovia calmly as she looked at Kain.

"I'm already looking forward to your defeat." Kain shot back as he looked back and accepted the unspoken challenge

"This is nothing personal, but I just have something against that sword that you two hold. No hard feelings I hope." Kiba asked politely but also with a forced smile as he glanced at Irina.

"Even if you are a Devil I'm sure that God will forgive me if I have a little fight with you." Irina answered him as she folded her hands and began to pray again.

"Then its settled." Rias finally said.

* * *

"When I said that I trusted you to keep things professional, I really didn't expect that outcome. I'm really disappointed in you Rias." Sona said to Rias as she looked at her while shaking her head.

"I've tried, but things escalated a bit and Kain made matters worse." Rias apologized.

"But still. Do they REALLY have to fight?"

And while Rias and Sona were discussing the little story of how things led to each other to end up in this scenario, everyone else was watching the four soon-to-be fighters.

The rest of the ORC and the student council stood a few good meters away from the makeshift battlegrounds, just the lawn behind the Old school building and while the two Queens of their respective Peerage were sustaining a Barrier around the entire area, the rest of them were all talking between each other.

"So, say again, why is the Bishounen Knight and that scary Giant fighting these two Church Chicks?" Asked Saji a bit clueless as he was talking with Issei, who was standing next to Asia.

"Too keep it short, the blue haired one, Xenovia, said some nasty things about Asia which in turn angered Kain who not only challenged her but also the _whole fucking_ church." Issei replied to him as Saji first scratched his head, and then widened his eyes.

"He challenged the _whole_ church! Is he mental?" Saji half whispered and half shouted at Issei.

Yes, but I can kind of understand him. I would have done the same if Koneko hadn't stopped me. But Unlike me Kain actually has the power to pose that threat." Issei answered smugly.

"That we will see." Replied Momo as she overheard their conversation and threw in her own two cents.

"Stop squabbling, I think they are about to start." Ruruko called in from the front seats as she was watching the four contestants with an eager look.

And as soon as she said that everyone seemed to hear her and followed her example, now watching Kain and the others. Even Sona and Rias stopped their discussion and focused on them.

"I hope you are prepared. Excalibur Destruction lives up to its name. One clean hit and you will die you know. You can always retreat if you want, I won't hold it against you." Xenovia stated as she unwrapped her concealed Fragment and revealed it to everyone present.

The sword clearly represented the name. It really looked like it could do a _lot_ of damage. It had a fairly large grip, enough to take it with two or even more hands and had a cross inside the pommel. Axe-like guards were stuck to the sides of the pommel and the top was connected with a Chain like structure that was ending inside the blade, the blade itself was nearly as big as Xenovia herself and had three points at the tip of the blade

"Pfft. As If I'm going to run away from you. I've faced tougher and meaner looking guys before you, so don't flatter yourself and show me your worth. Or else it is you that will be destroyed." Kain replied calmly as he took off his school uniform blazer and rolled up his sleeves, showing everyone his bandaged right arm.

"I think its time to let loose after such a long time." Kain stated as he unwrapped his arm and flexed his Dragon Hand.

Pointing his right hand at Xenovia he made a crushing motion with his Dragon Hand. "Let's see who's tougher. Your sword, or my arm."

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone else Ophis materialized herself on a nearby Tree branch at looked at the barrier.

"This, wont hold long if my Mate is going to play all in." And with a quick snap off her fingers another barrier formed itself around Akeno's and Tsubaki's barrier and enclosed theirs. And that without anyone noticing.

"And now go on my mate. Unleash your power on that weak human and show her why the dragons were feared during our prime." Ophis said calmly with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"And if you do, then soon you will be just like me."

* * *

 **AAAAND CUT**

 **Yes, A new chapter.**

 **Sorry that it took so long, but a lot of shit happened in a chain of events that hindered me from writing for a while. Now I'm back Guns Blazing, without Guns sadly, and will write now more frequently again.**

 **I really hoped you liked the chapter but first I have to say something.**

 **I'm really sorry about the cliff hanger and I know that some of you will be sad that you just can't read the fight just yet. As I mentioned before, a huge chunk of time was taken from me, time that I could have used to write more but sadly I couldn't, So I just decided to give you guys a smaller chapter, but you could at least have an update.**

 **A bigger chapter will certainly follow with a nice beatdown right at the beginning and a lot more stuff happening too, so stay tuned.**

 **And for what Ophis hinted they're at the end, well you just have wait I guess :p**


End file.
